Being CAFALO
by ytteb
Summary: Tony is settling into his new life and there's trouble afoot. I guess this has spoilers for the season 13 finale so don't read this if you don't know what happened in the show. Members of the team will show up. Final chapter up. A Milsom Bay story.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: this is a Milsom Bay story but I don't think it will matter if you haven't read the others - I'll introduce the characters as I go alone._

 _Tony is now living in North Carolina and waiting to take up his new job - the CAFALO of the title._

* * *

Tony DiNozzo walked away, resolutely promising himself that he would not look back. He successfully got to the end of the path but then found himself unable not to look. He gazed at the shut door and realised that his daughter had disappeared inside and was probably coping better with this momentous day than he was. He allowed himself a rueful smile and then headed towards his new place of work.

Following his 'discovery' of Tali he had, eventually, decided to move to North Carolina where he had had a bolthole for some years on the coast and where he had made close friends in artist John Sutherland and local café owner Millie Lacey. Tony had found a new job as what Jethro Gibbs insisted calling a _CafPow_ with the Raleigh Police Department. In fact, his job title was CAFALO – Community and Federal Agency Liaison Officer. He was due to start in a few days' time and had been spending some weeks finding a new home in Raleigh as well as child care. He hoped that was all done and now, for the first time, he had left Tali at her new playgroup.

Tony's _Guide to Childcare for New Parents_ had advised him this would be good for Tali but that child and father might both suffer separation anxiety. Somehow, he thought Tali was fine while he was suffering enough for both of them. He straightened his shoulders, wiped a sticky hand on one of the hand-wipes which were now his constant accessory and strode confidently into the Raleigh Police Department Headquarters.

"Agent … Lieutenant DiNozzo to see the Chief," said Tony to the officer at the front desk.

The officer looked at him appraisingly and decided to escort him.

"Your first day?" she asked.

"Not till next week," said Tony, "I've just been settling my little girl into playgroup."

Tony was never sure how this information would go down. For some of the women he met, finding out he had a daughter was an attraction while others headed to the hills or sniffed disapprovingly.

"I'm Casey," said his escort, "Casey Phillips," she looked at him from under her eyelashes, "I bet she's cute."

Tony smiled. Casey clearly fell into the attracted camp.

"I've got a little boy. Tomasz," she added, "perhaps we could arrange a playdate for them?"

"Um," said Tony, "well… that's nice of you. I …"

"I'll see you around," said Casey as they arrived at the Chief's door. Tony wasn't sure if that was a threat or a promise.

Tony straightened his already straight tie and walked into the office. Chief Laura Martin was new to the post although she had served her whole career in the North Carolina force. It was she who had created Tony's new post and got funding for the work he would do across the state.

"Lt DiNozzo," she said, "settled in?"

"Getting there," he nodded. "Moved into the new house last week." He resisted the temptation to tell her about Tali's new adventure; he felt he was in danger of becoming a bore on the subject of his daughter.

"And your daughter?" asked the Chief.

"Fine," he said, "Just fine." He stopped himself from looking at his watch to see how long it was since he left Tali.

"I hear you've been looking around," said Laura.

"I've been to some of the stations," said Tony, "gone a couple of rides in patrol cars. Trying to get a feel for how the force works. It'll help when I'm talking to the community groups. And if I have to run interference with any feds - best if the guys know my face before I weigh in."

"Good," said Laura, "I'm excited about this post. I think it will be very helpful. We need to build bridges."

Tony nodded, wondering how much of her time was spent on police work and how much in politics. He tried to think of something polite to say but was interrupted.

"I'd like you to meet your assistant. Henry Mason."

"Assistant?" said Tony in surprise, "I didn't know I had one."

"This is an important job," said Laura, "I found the money in the budget. Henry will be a big help. He'll be able to help set up meetings with community groups, save you some time."

"OK," said Tony cautiously.

"Henry used to be one of our officers," said Laura, "he had a bright future."

"What happened?"

"His father, Henry Senior, was a lieutenant. Very popular, well-liked and respected and then he was accused of corruption. It was a shock. You know, the last person you would have thought would be on the take."

Tony shrugged, all too well aware of 'good' cops who had let their force down.

"He was charged," said the Chief, "but he died before the case could come to trial."

"Suicide?" asked Tony.

"Possibly," said Laura, "he was in a car crash. The circumstances were … unusual but it was decided not to investigate too closely. For the sake of his family. The case wasn't pursued."

"And what happened to Henry Junior?"

"He didn't feel he could stay in the force. He left. Tried a couple of jobs and then went into the Navy for seven years. He came out last year and I offered him a job, a civilian job."

"I see," said Tony, not actually sure that he did.

"Lt Mason was my mentor," said Laura, "I owe what I am today to him. That's why I was glad to reach out to his son. Lieutenant … Tony … when you have time I'd like you to think about looking into his case again."

"Ma'am?"

"Chief will do," said Laura. "I'd only just earned my detective's badge when the whole case came to light. I wasn't involved but something never sat right with me about the case. I've got no new evidence to offer you. But just, if you can, take another look at what went on. It would be good to have a fresh pair of eyes looking at it."

"Of course," said Tony.

"And no need to make a big thing of it," said Laura.

"OK," said Tony.

"It's probably nothing," she said, "but somehow my gut has never been happy."

Tony stared at her, wondering if it was a good or bad thing to have another Boss with a 'gut'.

There was a tap at the door and Tony's new assistant came in. Henry Mason was about ten years younger than Tony with thinning brown hair and a happy relaxed smile.

The Chief made the introductions and sent them away. She was obviously a busy and practical person working to a schedule and aware of limited resources. Tony wondered again about the working of her gut. Henry led Tony to their office and showed him the office diary which was rather empty.

"Doesn't look as if many groups want me to go talk to them," said Tony a little anxiously.

"It's early days yet," said Henry, "I'm sure things will get busier. Would you like me to show you how the computer system works? What operating system are you used to?"

Tony decided that, while Henry might be fascinated by the office machinery, it was a pleasure which he would defer until his official starting date. He made his way back to collect Tali and experienced mixed feelings when she ran out happily to meet him having clearly had a wonderful time without missing him at all. He tried to be grateful that she had settled in so well rather than the unreasonable thought that _she_ had needed him less than _he_ had needed her.

The next couple of days proved him wrong.

NCISNCIS

"Gibbs."

"Boss … I mean, Gibbs, It's DiNozzo here."

"What you want?" asked Gibbs, "I'll be seeing you in a few hours. Can't you wait?"

"About that," said Tony, "Tali started at playgroup this week. She's picked up some sort of bug."

"It happens," said Gibbs philosophically.

"She's pretty miserable," said Tony, "we're just going to hunker down for the weekend. She just wants her papa at the minute."

"You want to cancel?" said Gibbs.

"No point you coming, Gibbs," said Tony. "Doc says she'll be fine next week. Could you come then? Might be better. John'll be back. He wants to take you out in his new boat."

"OK," said Gibbs. "You going to be all right?"

"Sure. New nanny started this week. Hell of an introduction!"

"'Kay," said Gibbs, "see you next week."

"Was that Tony?" asked Abby making one of her unexpected appearances in the squad room. Gibbs wondered if she had wired the place to make sure she knew what was going on. "You still on for the weekend?" she demanded excitedly.

"Nope."

"No! Why not? Don't tell me you have to work. Because that's not fair. You always have to work. Why can't you go see Tali? I've got this really cool dress I want you to take her."

"The bug has got a bug," said Gibbs with a rare attempt at humour. "DiNozzo thinks its best just to have a few days of quiet. I'll go next weekend instead."

"OK," said Abby reluctantly. "Hey," she said cheering up, "it'll give me more time to go shopping. And the sisters are knitting her a blanket. And I need to find a baby Burt …" her voice trailed off as she went back to her lab.

Gibbs watched her go and reflected that it was probably as well that her work with Habitat with Humanity kept her in DC or else she would spend all her time in North Carolina.

NCISNCIS

The next weekend saw Gibbs sitting contentedly outside Millie's café in Milsom Bay. He was in a good mood: he had hitched a ride on a chopper to Camp Lejeune and borrowed a car from a friend based there; which meant that he had avoided all the traffic and arrived hours ahead of schedule. Millie had provided him with coffee and cake and made the day complete. Millie came and sat with him.

"Poor Tony," she said.

"Why?" asked Gibbs, "thought he liked living closer."

"He does," agreed Millie. "And his new house is lovely. Just round the corner from Kit and Andy. You know, my son and daughter-in-law."

Gibbs nodded. He remembered a time when their son Joe had been helpful.

"And Pippa likes bossing Tali around," said Millie with a smile, "she's not old enough to boss anyone else around."

Gibbs smiled at that. He remembered Pippa as well able to stand her own with her older brother.

"So why 'poor Tony'?" he asked, taking a sip of Millie's perfect coffee.

"Tali just started at playgroup," said Millie.

"I know," said Gibbs, "picked up some sort of bug. Tony cancelled last weekend. It's tough looking after a sick kid."

"It's not that," said Millie with something of a chuckle, "he picked Tali's germs up from her. And you know what that's like."

Memories returned to Gibbs. When Kelly had first started 'mixing' with other children she had brought back innumerable germs which had caused her twenty-four hour illnesses but which had laid Shannon low for days. Gibbs, with his famous immunity to all germs, had been untouched but his wife had sometimes been quite ill. And now it seemed that Tony had succumbed.

"And his first week of work," said Millie. "He felt he had to stick it out but it was tough."

"Why didn't he stay in Raleigh this weekend?" said Gibbs, "rather than drive all the way out here?"

"It's only a couple of hours," said Millie, "And the nanny is off this weekend. He figured it would be better to come here and let us take care of Tali."

"How's he getting here?"

"Mac - the nanny is driving him then taking the rest of the weekend off. And don't forget, Dr Mallard is here at the moment. Giving Doc Murray a break. He's enjoying having live patients for a change."

"Guess they don't get much of a chance to get a word in edgeways," said Gibbs wondering if Ducky's new patients got to say any more than the previous occupants of his examining table.

"is Ruskin here or at the new place?" asked Gibbs referring to the dog who was nominally Tony's but who enjoyed a happy life on the coast with Millie and her customers.

"Couldn't tear him away from his fans here," said Millie, "although Tali might have something to say about that when she gets older."

Gibbs nodded at the thought of the battles which lay ahead of Tony.

"What's the nanny like?" he asked.

"You're about to find out," said Millie as she nodded towards a large SUV pulling up outside the café. Gibbs smiled at this additional proof of how DiNozzo's life had changed: he now owned a sensible family car rather than some sort of muscle car. He considered pulling Tony's leg about this but was momentarily silenced by the appearance of the nanny who sprang out of the car.

"Nanny?" queried Gibbs of Millie.

"I don't think it's a gender specific term anymore," she said innocently. "Mac," she said, "meet Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, a friend of Tony's. Agent Gibbs, this is Frazer McKenzie."

"Hi," said 'Mac' enthusiastically, "nice to meet you. Call me Mac."

"Hi," said Gibbs cautiously, "call me Agent Gibbs."

Mac faltered for a moment. A tired voice came from the back of the car. "Don't worry, Mac, that's Gibbs being friendly. If he didn't like you he'd have told you to call him _Special_ Agent Gibbs."

"What?" said Mac. "Excuse me, Sir. I'll just get Tali out of the car."

"Don't call me Sir," said Gibbs.

"Don't confuse him," came Tony's voice again. "Don't forget. We're used to you but that icy blue stare is intimidating to newbies. Take it easy."

Gibbs stared at Mac but had to approve the gentle but firm grip he had on Tali and the fact that she looked happy and healthy. Which was more than could be said when Tony eased himself out of the car.

"Don't laugh," he ordered.

"Jeez, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "you look like you did when you had the plague!"

"The what?" asked Millie.

Tony waved his hand wearily. "Story for another time. Millie, you sure about this? I can take her tomorrow, you know."

"We'll see," said Millie placidly, "you know she likes me. And you look as if you're about to drop."

"Damn childhood bugs," muttered Tony. "Is it too late to put her up for adoption?" He belied his words by reaching out to kiss his daughter goodbye. "Stay with Millie," he said, "be good."

Tali proved once more that she was more easily detached than her father and allowed Millie to lead her into the house.

"You sure you're all right?" said Mac earnestly but hopeful, he was already halfway into the car.

"Yeah," said Tony, "you go on. What is it you're doing?"

"Training for the Iron Man challenge," said Mac happily, "gotta to get some serious running in this weekend."

"Pick us up Sunday night," said Tony looking tired at the very thought of training for Iron Man.

"Will do," said Mac getting back behind the wheel of the car. He waved cheerily and sped out of the carpark.

"He taking your car?" asked Gibbs with a hint of disapproval.

"Sure," said Tony, "it was either that or drive down in his beat-up heap of rust."

"How tall is he?" asked Gibbs.

"Six six," said Tony, "don't know how he keeps bending down to pick her up."

"It's called being young," said Gibbs unkindly.

"Thanks, Gibbs," said Tony. "I'd argue the point but as all I want at the moment is my bed I won't waste my energy."

"And he's your _nanny?"_

"Sure. Or parent's help if you prefer. Or _manny_. Despite equality it seems most of the words are female," said Tony. "And he's good."

"I guess," said Gibbs broodingly.

"Gibbs, will you drive me down to the cabin?" asked Tony as Gibbs continued to stare down the road after Mac.

"You not staying here?" asked Gibbs.

"I want to be on my own. In my own bed," said Tony firmly, "a bed I don't have to share with a toddler with pointy feet that she keeps poking in my … favourite places. I'll be fine." He spoiled the effect by coughing. "Henry collected my prescription for me," said Tony cutting off further comments, "Mac made sure it was in my bag. And Ducky is on hand if I need him. I'll be fine."

"You want me to stay with you?" asked Gibbs, "you know. Mop your fevered brow. Heat up the chicken soup?"

"No. And I wouldn't be able to taste it or smell it anyway so it would be a waste of your time," said Tony, "just take me home," he looked up and glimpsed concern on Gibbs' face. "I'm fine, Gibbs. Or I will be. I just need some sleep and once I take my medicine I'll stop coughing and I'll be golden … or pale orange anyway."

Gibbs was never ill but he decided that if he ever was he would want to suffer alone so he put Tony in his borrowed car and drove him the short distance to his beachside cabin. He shepherded him inside and then decided to go visit John Sutherland who lived next door.

"Just delivered DiNozzo," said Gibbs briefly. "He's feeling sorry for himself."

John smiled reminiscently, "I remember the first germs that my son Douglas brought home. He was right as rain in a day and my wife and I took it in turns to collapse for a week! Happy days!"

Gibbs nodded. "I'll let Ducky know," he said.

"I'll keep an eye on him," promised John. "You on for fishing tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Gibbs. "I'm going back to the café. You want a ride?"

"Thanks," said John, "save my old bones."

Gibbs didn't reply. John might be getting older but the air on the North Carolina coast seemed to agree with him.

"Small world," said John as they drove along. Gibbs grunted, he didn't understand the need for small talk to while away time, "my son Douglas was at school with Tony's new assistant, you know. Course he hated being at school here but he was friends with Henry." Gibbs made a noise which could be taken as encouragement to continue; he knew that John's son had hated having to come to live in North Carolina when Sutherland had given up his lucrative portrait painting business. "Although it was probably Henry's father who was the draw," mused John, "he was everything a father should have been. Everything I wasn't. Doesn't matter now but it brought back memories when Tony mentioned Henry."

Gibbs was saved from having to say anything as they'd reached the café. Gibbs hurried inside to get more coffee. He also wanted to find out where Tony had found the unlikely nanny and deliver Abby's latest gift to Tali.

"Ah, Jethro," said Ducky when he saw Gibbs arrive. "You see me resting from my medical toils. I have to say that the good folk of Milsom Bay are presenting me with symptoms which I have not seen for many years. If it were not for the laws of medical confidentiality I would be able to regale you with many interesting stories." He paused to look at his audience, "although I would hazard a guess that there are not many secrets in this fine place! I suspect that you, Mrs Lacey and you, Mr Sutherland, know all there is to know about the health of your fellow residents."

Millie and John nodded but kept their counsel.

"And young Tali looks very well, does she not?" continued Ducky as he smiled at the little girl who was gently stroking a tolerant Ruskin.

"Better than DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Indeed," said Ducky, "childhood germs can often wreak havoc to the adult immune system. I am sure Anthony will recover soon but I will be sure to make a _house call_ later in the day. It makes me quite nostalgic you know, I don't know how many years it has been since I engaged in this sort of health care. Why, I remember …"

Gibbs tuned out as Ducky continued his reminiscences but he reminded himself to ensure that Ducky paid the visit. For the moment he allowed himself to enjoy the unwonted sociability.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs, Ducky and John decided on a leisurely stroll back to the cabins following one of Millie's wonderful suppers.

"Doctor calling!" said Ducky jovially as he opened the door to Tony's cabin. "Anthony! Where are you?" he called as he saw the bed in the main living room empty.

Gibbs' quick hearing picked up sounds from the bathroom and he hurried in.

"Duck!" he called, "in here!"

Ducky poked his head through the door, "Jethro! Let me see what's happening. Go get my bag!"

He bent over Tony who was leaning miserably on the toilet. He was clearly exhausted but was still clutching his bottle of medicine like a lifeline. Even as Gibbs and Ducky watched he struggled to straighten himself so he could throw up.

"Dear boy," said Ducky as he pushed the damp hair off Tony's forehead, "what's happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's happening, Duck?" demanded Gibbs, "I thought he just had a bug?"

"Patience, Jethro," said Ducky, "I am conducting my examination as we speak. No, my boy, I don't think you need any more of this …" he removed the medicine bottle from Tony's weak grasp to prevent him taking another swig. "Jethro, take this, please," he handed the bottle to Gibbs.

"How long has this been going on?" Ducky asked Tony.

Tony shook his head, "Don't know. Feels like hours." He broke off to retch once more although there was little by now to come up.

"Let's move," said Ducky as he came to a decision.

"Hospital?" asked Gibbs, "we taking him or shall I call an ambulance?"

"We will go to Dr Murray's clinic," said Ducky calmly. "Perhaps you would get your vehicle ready, Jethro? Oh, and I think it would be wise to bring a bucket with you."

"Come on, DiNozzo," said Gibbs when he returned from the car, "let's get you up and at them."

Gibbs chose to interpret Tony's groan as assent and pulled him to his feet. It only took ten minutes to get to the clinic but Gibbs had to pull over twice to allow Tony to try to be sick. Fortunately, their arrival at their destination coincided with a momentary pause in Tony's symptoms and he was able to walk into the building without needing Gibbs to keep him upright.

"Right," said Ducky rubbing his hands together with what Tony hoped wasn't excitement, "we need to get this vomiting under control."

"No arguments here," muttered Tony who was beginning to feel the all too familiar slide into nausea again.

"I fear I need to give you an injection, Anthony. An anti-emetic. I know you don't like injections, but …"

"No problem," said Tony waving a hand weakly, "you can harpoon me if you want."

"That won't be necessary," said Ducky, "although that reminds me of a time I spent as ship's doctor on a cruise ship which was whale watching. Not that harpoons were involved, of course. We used cameras to capture our prey." He jabbed the needle in. "There, you should start to feel better momentarily."

"Or not," said Gibbs, as Tony sat up, clutched his bucket like a lifeline and leaned his head forward.

"Sometimes, after a prolonged period of vomiting," declared Ducky, "it becomes almost a reflex action which it is difficult to halt. Just try to breathe deeply through the waves of nausea …"

"Ducky," gasped Tony.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Would you mind not talking about … well … it so much. It sort of brings … it on."

"Of course, Anthony. The psychosomatic features of a condition like this are fascinating," said Ducky.

"You think this is all in my mind?" said Tony incredulously.

"No, of course not," said Ducky, "but as I say, the body can get into a routine of … well … the words you would prefer me not to say. Now, I think I will put in an IV. We need to get you re-hydrated and somehow I don't think you will want to attempt to swallow anything at the moment."

"No, Ducky," agreed Tony, "thanks, Ducky."

A few minutes later Tony's body seemed to be responding to the anti-emetic and his body had stopped its spasmodic attempts to empty the contents of his stomach on to the floor. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as colour began to return to Tony's face. Tony, beginning to feel better, made to sit up but was firmly pushed back down by Ducky.

"You'll stay there till that bag of saline has gone through," he ordered.

Tony felt he should argue but as he didn't feel he'd win a fight even with Tali at the moment he decided to obey.

"He going to be all right?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," said Ducky, "he was lucky."

"This is lucky?" said Tony plaintively from his position on the bed.

"In a manner of speaking," said Ducky, "if this had gone on much longer you could have done severe damage to your throat, not to mention becoming severely dehydrated. As it is, you will probably feel sore and tired for a few hours but I do not anticipate any long term deleterious effects."

"What happened?" asked Tony, "nothing like that's ever happened to me before. Not even after a night out with my Buckeyes."

"Indeed," said Ducky, "how long have you been taking that medicine for?"

"Just this evening," said Tony, "it was supposed to suppress my cough so I could get some sleep."

"There's a lot gone just for the evening," commented Gibbs as he drew the bottle out of the pocket he had placed it in.

"Oh, yeah," said Tony, "well, I took a dose. Then I was sick. Then I coughed so I figured I'd probably coughed it up so I took another dose. And …"

"And then it happened again," deduced Ducky.

"And that didn't seem a bit … hinky to you, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs crossly.

"I guess," admitted Tony, "but I didn't feel too good and I wanted the coughing to stop …"

"There, there," said Ducky soothingly, "I know. You were running a fever and not at the top of your game." He frowned at Gibbs as a warning not to scold Tony at least for the moment.

"You think the cough medicine made me sick?" asked Tony. "Great, another medicine to be allergic too."

"It seems a logical suggestion," said Ducky. He took the bottle from Gibbs and sniffed the contents. "Did you smell this, Anthony?" he asked.

For answer Tony pointed at his blocked up nose.

"Jethro, what does this smell like to you?"

Gibbs sniffed obligingly. "Don't know. It's a bit musty. Reminds me of something … but I can't place it. Something from childhood?"

"I believe this medicine contains _Ipecacuanha_ ," said Ducky.

"I peck what?" asked Tony.

"Ipecacuanha," repeated Ducky.

"Isn't that the stuff they used to use to make you throw up?" asked Gibbs. "I think my granny had a bottle somewhere."

"Indeed," said Ducky, "it was favoured as a way of combating accidental ingestion of poison. It was also used a couple of centuries ago as a specific against dysentery and has also been an ingredient of some cough liquids. It is, when taken in reduced amounts, an expectorant."

"You mean it was _meant_ to do all this?" asked Tony gesturing towards the bucket.

"By no means," said Ducky, "I would be surprised if it was used as an ingredient in modern day cough remedies and, if it was, certainly not in the quantities which would be required to produce this effect."

"Great," said Tony, placing an arm over his eyes, "I got the crazy chemist!"

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged rueful grins over Tony's head. Gibbs looked at the bottle but thought, after the rough treatment it had received, it was unlikely to produce any finger prints.

"When did you get the bottle?" asked Gibbs.

"I didn't," said Tony. "I phoned Doc Murray. He advised a brand of cough liquid, said it was only available at a pharmacy. I was busy so Henry went to get me a bottle. And then I nearly forgot to bring it but I coughed as I went out the front door and that reminded me. Mac went back for it."

"Well," said Ducky, "we will need to check with the pharmacy to see whether they have made some egregious error. In some ways it was lucky that it was Anthony who got this bottle."

Tony removed the arm from his eyes in order to cast a reproachful look at Ducky.

Ducky hurried on, "I mean it was fortunate that it was someone in otherwise good health who suffered from the ill effects. The impact would have been much more severe in someone not in the prime of their life."

"Better," said Tony reluctantly. "Well, I guess I am here to serve the community."

"That's the spirit," said Ducky cheerily. He saw that Tony was beginning to fall asleep so he drew Gibbs away so he could have some peace.

"Duck, you think this was an accident?" asked Gibbs in a low voice.

"It is possible," said Ducky, "it may have been an old fashioned pharmacy which still used the ingredient. It seems unlikely that it was a serious attempt to harm Anthony."

"Looked pretty serious to me," said Gibbs still a little shaken by what he had seen in Tony's bathroom.

"Yes, yes," said Ducky, "but it was unlikely to cause any permanent ill effects. And besides, who in North Carolina would want to injure him? They haven't known him long enough to get to dislike him."

"Like us, you mean?" said Gibbs sardonically.

"No," said Ducky in annoyance, "I didn't mean to imply that the longer you know him the more irritating Anthony becomes! I simply meant that, so far, Anthony has led a quiet and blameless life in North Carolina and has only been in his new job a for a week or so. I do not see how he can have become a target so quickly."

"Hmm," said Gibbs, "you may be right. We'll ask our CAFALO to work out who has jurisdiction over a pharmacy. We'll get an analysis on what's left in the bottle. And I think I'll get McGee to run a check on the Nanny."

"On Frazer?" asked Ducky, "but it's such a good Scottish name! He can't be up to no good."

"He was the last person to handle the bottle," said Gibbs."

"You think he 'doctored' the contents?" asked Ducky doubtfully.

Gibbs shrugged.

"And what grounds do you have for doing a background search on the young man?" asked Ducky.

"Not asking McGee to do anything illegal. Besides, it's a threat to a former federal agent. Should be some wiggle room there."

Ducky nodded and went back to his patient.

NCISNCIS

As predicted, Tony was soon feeling better although he was still coughing and, understandably, refusing Ducky's offer of a cough liquid. He decided to make do with Millie's hot lemon and honey drink instead.

Tony accepted Millie's offer of sanctuary in her shady backyard during the day. Gibbs and John went fishing, Ducky went to do some 'house visits' leaving Tony and Tali to play. It turned out, however, that Tali was also in restful mood and was content to lie on the sun lounger with her father and watch the clouds scud overhead. She seemed fascinated by the different shapes and waved to them as they disappeared. Millie, using her usual impeccable timing, seemed always to know when her guests might need refreshment and managed to come out with an offering just as Tali began to get restless.

Millie was just delivering the latest offering when the gate opened and Ruskin came in from a walk with one of Millie's customers.

"Hey, Kelev!" called Tony.

"Kelev?" asked Millie, "I thought you'd changed his name to Caleb."

"Ah," said Tony, "it's a case of my daughter knowing more than me."

"You'll find that happens a lot," said Millie drily.

"When she was saying _kelev_ she was using the Hebrew word for dog. I thought she said _Caleb_. See?"

"OK," said Millie, "so what's his name now?"

Tony opened his mouth but Tali spoke first. She pointed a finger at the dog and shouted, "Ruskee!"

"There's your answer," said Tony, "for today anyway. Who knows what it will be tomorrow?"

Millie laughed and turned to go back to the house. Tony looked up and saw Gibbs returning from the fishing trip with a scowl on his face.

"Tali," he said, "why don't you go with Millie? There's a good girl."

Millie looked surprised but Tony nodded towards the approaching Gibbs and said, "looks like stormy weather ahead."

Millie nodded. There had been times in the past when Gibbs and Tony's dealings had been fiery and, if this was going to be another of those times, it would be best for Tali to be out of the way.

"Good fishing?" asked Tony, not sure if that was the right adjective for a fishing trip. In his limited experience the number of fish caught didn't seem conclusive as to whether a trip had been successful.

"McGee did a background check on the Nanny," he said sternly.

Tony felt a familiar rising annoyance, "Why?" he said levelly.

"He was the last person to handle your cough liquid. The medicine which had you throwing up all night."

"So?" asked Tony, "we don't know how the I Peck stuff got in it. Ducky phoned the local station. They're looking into it."

"I taught you better than that," said Gibbs sternly, "we don't wait around for answers. We go and get them."

"And you chose Mac to go after?" said Tony.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"My gut," said Gibbs unanswerably.

"Because you don't approve of male nannies?" asked Tony.

"No," said Gibbs although Tony wasn't completely convinced by the denial. "He was shifty when we met. When he found out I was an agent."

"So? Newsflash, Gibbs, not everyone loves federal agents."

"He was in a hurry to get away," pointed out Gibbs.

" _I know the feeling,"_ said Tony softly. "It was the weekend," he continued reasonably, "I'd already cut into his weekend off by getting him to bring us down."

"He was coming down here anyway," said Gibbs.

"True. But he was supposed to come down in the morning. He hung around to give us a ride."

"In your new car," said Gibbs.

"You think he's going to steal my car?" asked Tony.

"Why not? It's worth a lot of money."

"He's not going to steal my car. Why would you think that?"

"Where did you find him?"

"What?" asked Tony.

"Where did you find him?"

"Well, I don't know Gibbs. I went to the corner of the road and grabbed the first person who came along!"

"DiNozzo!"

"I went to a reputable agency, Gibbs and interviewed a selection of candidates. Mac was well-qualified. Tali liked him. I liked him."

"So you just talked to him?"

"No. I got Andy to give me her opinion. I took up references. The agency does background checks. Gibbs, he trained at one of the top schools in the country. He's got a degree in child psychology and a masters in child development. He's a certified life saver and he's trained in first aid. He's better qualified than I am to look after Tali. What's going on?"

"And the agency's 'background check' didn't turn anything up?" asked Gibbs.

"Ah," said Tony, "now I know what this is about. Mac told me."

"That he's a drug addict?" demanded Gibbs.

"He's not a drug addict," said Tony pacifically.

"You telling me that McGee got his facts wrong?" said Gibbs.

"No," said Tony.

"Good. Because his check showed up that Frazer McKenzie has a conviction for possession of marijuana."

"A small amount," said Tony. "And it was six years ago. He'd just started college and he got into the wrong crowd."

"You put the care of your child into the hands of someone who _got into the wrong crowd_ and _took drugs?"_ roared Gibbs.

Tony held on to his temper. "It was a mistake," he said, "a one-off that shook him. He didn't deserve …"

Gibbs cut him off, " _He_ didn't deserve? What about your daughter? What does she deserve? A safe place, a safe environment where she's not looked after by some spaced out druggie?"

"Gibbs," said Tony firmly, "Mac is cleaner than I am. He's a sportsman, an athlete. He's not going to be taking drugs."

"What about steroids?" said Gibbs, "performance enhancing drugs? Who knows what he's into."

"Gibbs, Mac made a mistake once. He told me about it. He doesn't do drugs now. Would you really have his life blighted because of one mistake?"

"You don't understand, do you?" said Gibbs jabbing his finger in a way Tony remembered all too well.

"What don't I understand?" asked Tony trying to be calm but feeling his control beginning to slip.

"That child is the most precious thing you have."

"You think I don't know that?" said Tony softly.

"Then behave like it," roared Gibbs, "be responsible. Don't hire someone to look after your child because he reminds you of some half-baked version of you in your glory days. Don't hire someone because you feel sorry for them. Your first priority is Tali. You've got to live up to that responsibility. Otherwise, you'll …"

"I'll what?" hissed Tony getting to his feet, "I'll _lose_ her? You'll take her away from me? Because you'd be so much better at looking after a child than me? Because you've got such a great record of protecting the people you love?"

Tony felt as if he might have stepped off a cliff and wondered if his words were unforgiveable. Part of him regretted saying them but another part was still furious that Gibbs had implied that he was a bad parent. He swallowed hard, "Gibbs. I didn't mean to say that it was your fault that your family … that you lost your family. I'm sorry … I shouldn't have thrown that in your face. "

Gibbs glared bleakly at Tony but Tony hoped he could see a little softening around the eyes. "But, Gibbs. You have to trust that I have Tali's best interests at heart. I'll do anything for her. It might not always be the right thing. I'll make mistakes but I'll do my best."

Gibbs looked at Tony, "your best might not be enough, DiNozzo."

Tony stared as Gibbs stalked out of the yard and towards the beach. He was still staring when Millie came out with a coffee for Gibbs.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Tony wearily, "and I don't care."

* * *

 _AN: in a previous story I got the dog's name wrong. I thought it was Caleb ... so I've 'fixed' it by making Tony get confused between 'kelev' and Cableb._

 _I've no idea if the Ipecacuanha thing would work but I don't recommend experimenting to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Spoilers for a Season 3 episode ..._

* * *

"Anthony?" said Ducky as he returned from visiting a patient, "Anthony, are you quite well? You look rather flushed. I trust you have been heeding my advice to rest this afternoon?"

"I'm fine, Ducky," said Tony, "just an attack of Gibbsitis."

"A wh-a? Oh, I see. What has happened?"

"It's nothing, Ducky. Really," said Tony.

"Anthony, it always pains me when a friend feels the need to lie to me."

"Ducky …" began Tony.

"Anthony, I do not wish to insist on your telling me what has happened …"

"But you will," put in Tony.

"No. No, I will not do that. If you do not wish to confide in me I will respect your reticence but I feel you may feel better for sharing your difficulties. And I would be honoured if it was I who you chose to be your confidant."

The doctor's courtesy and calm had the effect of soothing Tony and he managed a wry grin.

"Don't know how you do it, Ducky! Yeah, I guess it might be good to share."

"Then I am, as the saying goes, 'all ears'. Although I must say I have always found that to be a rather unappealing picture."

Tony put his face in his hands momentarily and then looked up with something of a shamefaced look.

"Not my finest hour, Ducky."

"Indeed?"

"No, I lost my temper and said something I shouldn't have done." Tony took Ducky's silence as an invitation to continue. "I implied that Gibbs didn't have a very good record of looking out for the people he loves …"

"And in what context did you make this accusation?" said Ducky.

"Gibbs accused me of being careless about Tali's safety."

"Why did he do that?"

"He was … is … suspicious of Mac."

"Ah. Yes, he hinted something of that. I believe he was going to arrange for Timothy to do a background check on the young man. Did he do so?"

"Yes. Poor Tim. Should have known that the Boss being out of town was no guarantee he'd get the weekend off."

"Am I to assume that the check revealed something untoward?" asked Ducky.

"Yes. A drugs charge. Six years ago."

"I see. And Jethro was concerned?"

"That's an understatement. Hurricane Gibbs made landfall."

"But you were not concerned?" asked Ducky in a puzzled tone.

"Mac told me about it when I interviewed him. It was a minor charge and it was six years ago. Sounds as if the police were coming down hard on students at the beginning of a new year … you know, making it clear drugs weren't acceptable."

"Even so," said Ducky doubtfully.

"Mac is a good guy," said Tony, "he's been clean since then. He's an athlete and, despite what Gibbs suggested, he's not pumped up on steroids: quite the reverse, he's fanatical about what he puts into his body. I decided to give him a chance. He had good references. And I got him to take a drugs test before I took him on."

"Did you explain all this to Jethro?"

"He didn't give me much of a chance. He seemed to think I'd chosen Mac because I saw myself in him. Trying to recapture my youth."

"And was he right?" asked Ducky.

Tony hesitated before saying, "I won't deny I like having someone in the house who's keen on sports. But that wasn't the whole reason for hiring him."

"And what was?"

"I thought it might be easier to have a male nanny rather than a woman living in the house."

"Ah," said Ducky with a slight smile, "you feared a romantic entanglement?"

Tony shrugged. "But Gibbs decided I was being irresponsible. That I was endangering Tali in some way. And he got to me."

"I fear Jethro's sensibilities will always be a little _tender_ where children are concerned," said Ducky.

"I know. And as soon as I said those words I tried to take them back," said Tony.

"I am sure that is so," said Ducky.

"And I apologised immediately. Even if it meant breaking one of his rules."

"One of the more asinine of the rules," said Ducky sharply. "And what was the response to your apology?"

"I told him I'd always do my best for Tali. And … and he told me my best might not be good enough."

"I see," said Ducky sadly.

"I don't know what else to do, Ducky. And I'm not even sure why I should be defending myself to him."

"Because he is important to you, dear boy," said Ducky, "that is why."

"I guess," said Tony, "what shall I do, Ducky?"

"We still have another day of the weekend to go," said Ducky, "I am sure there will be an opportunity to speak with Jethro again. After all, at the heart of all this is the fact that you both care deeply about Tali."

"Thanks, Ducky," said Tony, "and thank you for not judging me."

"I have no right to do that," said Ducky, "and besides, I know how aggravating Jethro can be!"

"Amen to that," said Tony.

"Now," said Ducky, "I believe Mrs Lacey promised fresh scones for tea. And I believe I can smell them!"

Ducky was proved right when Millie appeared with a tea tray. Tali had been entrusted with a plastic plate with a special scone which she delivered to her father. Tony counted up the tea plates and said,

"We need some more plates."

"No," said Millie, "John isn't joining us."

"He's missing out on your scones?" said Tony in surprise.

"Doug was waiting for him when he and Agent Gibbs got back from fishing."

"Ah," Tony exchanged a significant look with Millie.

Douglas Sutherland was both the joy and the despair of John's life. Somehow Doug had never forgiven his father for giving up his lucrative portrait business and had blamed the drop in the family income for all his subsequent failures. To an outsider it appeared that Doug was successful in whatever he attempted but there was a discontent at his core. Doug and Tony managed to be coolly polite with each other but they had never become friends. Tony sometimes thought there was an irony there: they had something in common, two men disappointed in their fathers. Tony tried not to think that they would have been better off if they could have swapped parents. Doug would have appreciated Senior more than Tony sometimes felt able to and Tony had warmed to John from the first. But now, the news that Doug had come for a visit cast a further blight on the weekend.

"But we still need another plate," said Tony getting up to get one, "Gibbs will want one."

"No," said Millie, "Agent Gibbs has left."

"What?" asked Tony, "but he was here for the weekend."

Millie looked uncomfortable, "He got a call. Said a case had come up."

An awkward silence fell until Ducky found his voice,

"You must tell me how you get your scones so light, Mrs Lacey …"

NCISNCIS

A few days later Tony was walking through the reception area of the police headquarters when he was hailed by a familiar voice. He spun round in astonishment,

"McGoo! What are you doing here?"

"Er no, Lieutenant," said Casey Phillips who was on the front desk again, "it's Agent Mc _Gee_."

"I'm used to it," said Tim going forward to shake Tony by the hand. "Good to see you, _Lieutenant."_

"Not that it's not good to see you, but what are you doing here?" asked Tony.

"Looking up the CAFALO," said Tim.

"You got time for lunch?" asked Tony.

"Sure," said McGee.

"I know just the place," said Tony, "pulled pork barbecue. You'll love it!"

"Lead the way," said Tim.

Tony turned to the receptionist, "Case, tell Henry I'm going out for lunch. I'll go on to Conway High afterwards. Thanks."

"Going back to school?" asked Tim as they walked out.

"In ten days I've been to five high schools, two churches, a local community group, the University and a women's group."

"I thought you said you had an empty diary," commented Tim as he remembered a previous email.

"Henry picked up on that," said Tony, "sensed I felt a bit unloved and pulled out all the stops. Now I'm barely in the office. On the plus side I'm getting to know Raleigh!"

A few minutes later they were sitting in the window of the restaurant and waiting for their order to arrive.

"You look better than I expected," said Tim.

"Uh?"

"Abby got the gory details of your run-in with cough medicine from Ducky," explained Tim.

"And with Tali's germs," added Tony, "who knew that children should come with a Surgeon General's health warning?"

"You're looking good on it," said Tim, "fatherhood suits you."

"Don't say that to Gibbs," said Tony bitterly.

"Ah …" said Tim.

"So, Special Agent Timothy McGee, tell me, what brings you to this lovely part of the country? Apart from the draw of pulled pork and yours truly?"

"I spent yesterday at Camp Lejeune and now I need to consult with the Raleigh CAFOLA," said Tim solemnly.

"You want to try that one again?"

"It's true," protested Tim.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"It is true," repeated Tim, and then he laughed, "you know how long it took me to find a cold case involving North Carolina and the Navy?"

"So, why did you need to do that?"

"Gibbs has been a bear since he got back from the coast."

"And you're following the clues?"

"What happened, Tony?" asked Tim.

"The CliffsNotes version is that we had a disagreement over my nanny."

"The one Gibbs had me run the background check on?"

"That's the one. Gibbs didn't think I should have hired someone with a drugs conviction."

"I see."

"You don't have an opinion?"

"Not really. It was just a minor charge, wasn't it?" Tony nodded. "I'd have thought you were a pretty good judge of character after all these years," Tim continued.

"Thank you, Tim. And you don't think I was reckless, thoughtless or just plain dumb?"

"No. is that what Gibbs thought?"

"In summary. And I didn't deal with it well. Guess I'm out of practice coping with him."

"You'll both get over it," said Tim confidently, "not the first time you two have butted heads."

"It was different this time, Tim. I said some things I shouldn't have. He'll find it hard to forgive and you know how he feels about apologies."

"And what about you?" asked Tim.

"what about me?"

"Are you finding it hard to forgive Gibbs?"

"I guess," said Tony. "Yeah, thanks Tim. I hadn't thought of it that way. I've been brooding on what I said rather than what was said to me. Any more words of wisdom?"

Tim shrugged, "not really. Perhaps time will be the great healer? Sorry, I only have clichés."

"Thanks anyway," said Tony. "You could have done this on the phone, you know. Didn't need to come all this way."

"You kidding?" said Tim, "it's murder in the office at the moment. I needed an excuse to get away!"

"Sorry about that," said Tony, "there's always collateral damage in a Gibbs war."

Tim shrugged, "we're used to it. Hey, what happened about the stuff in your cough medicine?"

"Not much. Raleigh police couldn't lift any prints off the bottle except for Mac, Henry and the people in the pharmacy. The lab analysed the contents and found a high concentration of the ipeck stuff. There was a new assistant in the shop but he was out at the time the bottle was given out; everyone else has been there for years."

"An accident then?"

"Could be. Turns out that there was some old stock of the icepick …"

"Ipecacuanha," corrected Tim. " _biomedical degree_ ," he murmured.

"Yeah, that stuff," said Tony, "it's an old shop – _The Carolinas Family Chemist -_ and they had some of the vomitvenom in a store at the back. Best guess is that it got mixed up somehow."

"I could get Abby to run some tests," suggested Tim.

"No. Thanks, but no. Wouldn't look good to my fellow officers if I handed evidence over to a federal agency. Might look as if I don't trust them. There's no reason for anyone here to be after me. I'll just be careful with medicine in future."

"You sure?" said Tim.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"So," said Tim, "you're busy then? Enjoying it?"

"You know," said Tony, "I am. Sure, I'm getting a bit bored with the sound of my own voice …" Tim pretended to faint in disbelief but Tony ignored him. "It's worth getting out there and talking to people. Let the kids see that police are human too. We're thinking of setting some forums up getting the generations to talk to one another. You know: youngsters think older people want to stop their fun and the elderly are anxious about noise and damage. We need to show young people that they've got a stake in the community as well …"

Tim smiled as he saw the enthusiasm on Tony's face. He thought perhaps it wasn't just fatherhood which sat well on his former co-worker. Although perhaps it was parenthood which had given _him_ a stake in the community.

Tony came to a halt as he realised he'd been on his hobbyhorse for some minutes without letting Tim speak. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "once I get into my speech it's hard to stop. So, what cold case did you dig up as your alibi?"

"Specialised equipment went missing from Camp Lejeune," said Tim, "hi-tech and high value. Every seven months or so for five years. And then it stopped a few months ago. It's annoying. Probable that they were smuggled out to civilians to sell but there's been no trace of them."

"Sounds like some good old fashioned police work is called for," said Tony.

"With some computers as well," said Tim firmly.

"I'm beginning to forget what it's like, good old fashioned police work," said Tony.

"Didn't you say your Chief asked you to look into an old case?"

"Yes. Haven't got far. I've been busy … there's been a problem getting my security access sorted out. Casey … the woman on reception … is trying to help but she's not getting anywhere and I'm not in often enough to get it cleared up. And it's a bit tricky."

"How so?"

"The case relates to my assistant's father. I don't want to involve him."

"Why not?"

"Not sure how he feels about it. What happens if I find out he was as guilty as everyone believes – that's hard for Henry to re-live? It hit him hard the first time. And I can't get him investigating … for one thing he's a civilian employee now. But until I get my computer access sorted out I can't look at any files. I don't want to go into the Archives for paper records, everyone will know."

"I …" began Tim.

"No," said Tony, "I don't need you to sort out my computer access. You've got enough to do as Gibbs' Senior Field Agent."

"Sounds as if you're busy enough," said Tim.

"And the Chief said it wasn't urgent. She doesn't expect me to find anything."

"Let me know if I can help," said Tim.

"And you let me know if you need help with your cold case. It would be good to do the Federal Agency Liaison part of my job."

Tim nodded and they finished their meal by catching up on NCIS gossip.

NCISNCIS

As Tim began to make his way back to the airport he became aware that pulled pork followed by ice-cream might not have been his best food choice. He began to look around for a pharmacy so he could buy some antacids and smiled when he caught sight of the _The Carolinas Family Chemist._ For a moment or two he wondered about the wisdom of using this shop but the feeling in his stomach convinced him of the urgency of his need. Besides, he thought, it was probably the safest chemist in Raleigh at the moment. He paused at the door as he recognised a familiar face. He backed out the shop and drew out his phone.

"DiNozzo," said Tony as he answered his cell. "McColumbus, don't tell me you've got lost getting out of Raleigh?"

"No, Tony," said Tim, "I've just been to your pharmacy."

"Why?"

"Never mind why. Just remind me not to eat pulled pork at lunchtime again."

"OK. Look, it's good to talk but I've got 153 teenagers waiting to hang on my every word."

"You said there was a new assistant at the pharmacy where you got your medicine," said Tim.

"Medicine in the loosest sense of the word," said Tony.

"Tony!" said Tim.

"Yes. Yes, there was a new assistant at the chemist. So what?"

"I think I just saw him. Do you remember Charles Sterling?"

"Chip? Abby's mad lab assistant?"

"That's the one. And it looks as if he works in the place that dispensed your _vomitvenom_."

* * *

 _Chip was in 'Frame Up' in Season 3._


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and McGee watched from Observation as Sergeant Clare Gomez began interviewing Sterling.

"Looks good, doesn't he?" said Tony conversationally, "prison must have agreed with him."

"Can you confirm your name for me," said the sergeant.

"David Sterling," came the reply, "what am I doing here? I'm meant to be at work. I've only just started there. They won't be pleased."

" _David_ Sterling," said Gomez, "but you worked somewhere else under a different name?"

"Y-y-yes. My full name is David Charles Sterling. I sometimes use my middle name." He laughed nervously.

"And you were known as Charles Sterling in your previous job?"

"Er …"

Gomez decided to speed things up. "You were hired as a laboratory technician at NCIS under the name of Charles Sterling."

Chip deflated a little, "Yes."

"Where you were responsible for the theft and mutilation of a cadaver in order to frame Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo for murder?"

"Yes."

"And you also attempted to assault your supervisor, Abigail Scuito?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad we got that sorted out."

"I admit that," said Sterling, "but I've done my time. I'm out on parole."

"And you can go back to prison if you commit any other offences."

"But I haven't done anything!" said Sterling.

"You hated DiNozzo, didn't you? Held him responsible for you losing your job?"

"He _was_ responsible," said Chip.

"So you attempted to get him tried for murder?"

"Yes," said Chip. "You know all that. Why are you asking me about this now?"

"You don't understand," said the sergeant, "In this room _I_ ask the questions _. You_ answer them. What are you doing in North Carolina?"

"I was born here," said Chip, "I lived here till I went to university."

"I see. Why did you come back?"

"I have friends here. From school days. It seemed like a good idea."

"You didn't work in a pharmacy before, did you?"

"No. The prison governor thought it would be a good idea to go into different work when I got out. I had a chemistry degree and I took some classes so I could take the exams. The shop has taken me on as a trainee, I'm working to get the practical experience and then I'll be qualified. What's going on? I haven't done anything."

"He's convincing, isn't he?" said McGee to Tony.

"Yeah. But he's the guy who fooled us for months into thinking he was Abby's mild mannered lab nerd," said Tony.

"Look," said Chip, "I don't want to go to back to prison. I've done everything I was told to do. I see my parole officer every week like I'm supposed to. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Gomez.

"Yes," said Chip looking down at the desk in front of him. Then he looked up again, "you know, prison works for some people. And it did for me. I talked with psychologists and they made me see that I had to let go of thoughts of revenge on DiNozzo; that I had a chance to make a new start. And I decided to take that chance."

"Wait here," said Gomez as she left the room. She met Tony and McGee in the corridor outside. "What do you want me to do, Sir? I think he may be telling the truth."

"Yeah. You may be right, Sergeant," said Tony. "Go back in. Ask him about the medicine bottle."

"Do you want me to mention that you're living here now?"

Tony hesitated, "No, leave that for now. If he doesn't already know I'd rather he didn't find out."

"Yes, Sir," said Gomez. She went back into the interview room. "Mr Sterling, did you hear about something which went wrong with a bottle of cough liquid dispensed from your pharmacy?"

Chip looked puzzled, "yes. But I wasn't at work that day. I had an appointment with my parole officer."

"Do you know where the syrup of ipecac is kept?"

"I didn't know we had any."

"And why would it be added to medicine?"

"it wouldn't," said Chip, "it isn't used nowadays. It's too unpredictable."

"Might be funny to put it into a bottle though?"

"It could be dangerous," said Chip, "I don't think it would be funny."

Tim and Tony looked at each other. Sterling's response brought back memories of his straight-faced solemnity which had so irritated Abby.

"So you didn't add it to a bottle of medicine?" asked Gomez.

"Why would I do that? I want to be licensed as a pharmacist. I wouldn't stand a chance if I did something like that."

Gomez nodded and left the room again. "What do you want me to do, Sir?" she asked Tony.

"What do you think, Tim?" asked Tony.

Tim shrugged, "I don't think we can prove anything."

"I'm not sure there's anything to prove," said Tony thoughtfully. "I don't want to trust him but he seemed to be telling the truth about having been changed by prison. But he's slippery."

"I think he's hiding something," said Gomez, "he started sweating when I pressed him but I don't know what it was that got him rattled."

"OK, thank you, Sergeant," said Tony. "I think we have to let him go. We may have frightened him off for now. Have a word with his parole officer, see if he thinks Sterling is as reformed as he claims."

"Right, Sir. I'll let him go," said Gomez.

Tim and Tony went back into the Observation room to avoid being seen by Chip as he left.

"Looks like another dead end," said Tony.

"I guess," said Tim.

"You guess?"

"Might dig a bit deeper when I get back to DC."

"How you going to get that past Gibbs?"

"There might be a threat against Abby," said Tim, "Chip might still be pissed at her even if he's decided to swear undying love towards you. After all, she delivered the final humiliation."

"Good point," said Tony, "he might have found another victim. If he has, he's doing it long distance."

"He was patient before," Tim said, "he may be playing a waiting game."

"Maybe. Can't see how dosing me would help with anything."

"Just an opportunity for some petty revenge?" suggested Tim. "Opportunistic. Did it on impulse?"

"Except he doesn't seem to have been there to act on impulse."

"True. Well, I'm going to head off. I missed one flight back to DC but there should be another one later. Look after yourself."

"Always," said Tony.

"Watch what you eat and drink. Perhaps you should employ a taster as well as a nanny!"

"Thanks," said Tony, "give my best to Wheels. Let me know if you need any help with your cold case."

Tony sighed as he watched Tim walk away and sighed again as he realised that the incident with Chip had caused him to miss his appointment at Conway High School. He went to his office where he found Henry with the diary.

"Tony!" he said, "I thought you were at Conway?"

"Change of plan," said Tony, "we thought we had a lead on the icepick stuff in my cough medicine."

"And did you?" asked Henry.

"No. I think it was a bust."

"What was it?"

"We thought it might have been the new assistant at the pharmacy," said Tony.

"But the officers who went round said he wasn't there that day. Were they wrong?" asked Henry.

"No. But we didn't realise who it was," said Tony.

"I don't understand."

"The new assistant turned out to be someone who was sent to prison for trying to frame me for murder," explained Tony.

"And he's now working in a pharmacy near where you live?"

"Yes."

"That's a coincidence," said Henry.

"Hmm. My old boss had a rule about coincidences. Which was why we brought him in for questioning."

"But you don't think it was him?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" pressed Henry.

"No," admitted Tony, "but we can't prove anything. And it seems a pointless thing for him to have done."

"Seems pretty pointless for _anyone_ to have done it," said Henry. "I mean, if someone really wanted to hurt you wouldn't they have put poison in the bottle?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, you're right. You're sure you didn't see anything odd about the bottle?"

"No. Sorry. But I wasn't taking a lot of notice. The bottle was behind the counter waiting for me to pick it up. It could have been there for a couple of hours. I guess someone could have got to it."

"I know," said Tony.

"And if someone wanted to add something to the bottle they would have made sure to have done it carefully," said Henry thoughtfully, "so it wasn't obvious to the person taking the medicine.

"Yeah. Just have to put it down to bad luck," said Tony discontentedly. "Now, I need to phone Conway High and apologise for standing them up."

"I've got some good news," said Henry.

"Go on," said Tony, "it's time something went right."

"I think we've got your computer access sorted out. I don't think I should have left it to Casey to manage but she's eager to learn. Not very good, but willing! You know she's on desk duty while she gets over that back injury but I think she's beginning to get a taste for the techy stuff as well. Anyway, all should be OK now. "

"Great."

"Well, partly. And I think it's what you'll need. All current records and archived records going back five years."

"Right," said Tony, "what happens if I need to look further back?"

"Oh," said Henry, "I didn't think you'd need to."

"I-I-I might want to look back at previous initiatives … you know … historical trends," said Tony uncomfortably aware that he was being less than honest with his assistant.

"Oh," said Henry, "of course, I should have thought about that. I'll get right on it. It should only take a couple of days. IT will have to work out the access levels. Not many people need access that far back."

"Thanks, Henry," said Tony, "no rush. I've got enough to do with the present without delving back into history."

Henry smiled and pointed to a pile of messages on his desk, "fifteen more requests for a visit," he said. "You're proving popular."

Tony groaned.

"Hey," said the obliging Henry, "I've got your diary in front of me. Why don't I phone Conway High and let them know what happened? I can reschedule at the same time."

Tony nodded and then smiled at the thought that the cancelled appointment meant that he would finish work in time to collect Tai from playgroup. Perhaps the day had not been all bad after all.

NCISNCIS

Tony tried to phone Mac to tell him that he would pick Tali up from playgroup but his phone was busy. He soon saw why when he arrived outside the nursery where the parents tended to cluster. He saw Mac waving his arms around as he spoke down the phone; Tony was surprised to see a frown on Mac's usually smiling face as he drew near.

"I told you before," said Mac to his caller, "I'm not into that anymore. Leave me alone!"

"You all right?" asked Tony when he got within talking distance.

Mac summoned a smile, "Hi, Mr DiNozzo. Yeah, I'm fine. These cold callers are persistent, aren't they? What are you doing here?"

"I finished early … on time … for once. Thought I'd pick Tali up. Tried to call you," he pointed to the phone, "but couldn't get through."

"Oh," said Mac, "sorry. I don't usually spend all my time on the phone, you know."

"No problem," said Tony, "I was trying to save you a trip. You sure you're all right, Mac?"

"Yes," said Mac, "really. I guess we shouldn't get mad at cold-callers. They have to make a living, just like the rest of us."

"Hmm," said Tony, "Hey, there's no need for both of us to wait for Tali. Today's your evening off. Why don't you finish early?"

"Thank you, Sir. That would be … great. There's someone I need to see."

"Go on, then," said Tony.

"You sure?" asked Mac.

"You should learn to take what your employer offers," said Tony. "Besides, you've stayed late when I've needed you to. Off you go."

"Thanks," said Mac. "I … I'll see you later."

Tony watched him hurry off and began to wonder if Gibbs' gut had been right after all. Mac had always seemed to be open and honest but there was something a little furtive about him today.

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion of noise as the children ran from the school. Tony was relieved that Tali seemed pleased to see him; she was a little set in her ways and didn't always appreciate surprises. Today, however, she couldn't wait to show him her green Playdoh model of Ruskin. Tony made appreciative noises while trying to stop her smearing it on his pants and guiding her to the car.

NCISNCIS

Tony was alone in his office on Friday afternoon; it was often quiet at that time as few organizations wanted a visit from the CAFALO at the end of the week. Tony was looking forward to a weekend in Milsom Bay although he wasn't sure if it would be any less angsty than the previous visit as John had phoned to let him know that Doug was staying with him for a few days. Reading between the lines it seemed that Doug was laying low for some reason: not for the first time Tony wondered what it was that Doug actually did. Somehow Tony suspected that Doug was an 'entrepreneur' in much the same way as DiNozzo Senior.

Tony started to work through his emails and found one that showed his full computer access had been granted at last meaning that he could start accessing the case of Henry Mason Senior. The timing was particularly good as Henry Junior was at a dentist's appointment.

Tony brought up the lieutenant's HR file as a way of determining the timelines and came across something unexpected. Lt Mason had been on a secondment with Lingville Police Department at the time of the alleged incidents.

Lingville was a town about thirty miles north of Camp Lejeune with a small force which had needed support because its senior officer had been taken ill. Mason had agreed to take charge for a few months; he had been born and brought up in that area and said he was looking forward to a slower pace for a while. He hadn't been there long before the suspicions against him began to grow and, in the preliminary interviews which had taken place, it was suggested that Mason had taken advantage of a more relaxed regime at Lingville to act corruptly.

Tony sighed as he read through the interview notes. Mason had accused of conniving at drugs and illegal immigrants coming in through the coast and there was a hint of some sort of illicit dealing with Camp Lejeune. Mason had protested his innocence but the evidence seemed to point squarely to him. It looked as if a fine officer had indeed betrayed his badge.

Tony looked at the accident report for the car crash which had killed him and prevented shame from descending on his family. The car had been in perfect condition but had inexplicably gone off the road at high speed. Mason was reported to have been depressed in the days leading up to the crash and it seemed probable that he had had decided he couldn't face a trial.

The spot where the crash had happened wasn't far from Milsom Bay and Tony thought he knew where it was: a stranger might have been caught out by the sudden steep descent but someone like Mason who knew the area should have been OK – unless he hadn't wanted to be. He thought he might take a look at the weekend and perhaps see if anyone remembered anything about it. He had discovered that people had long memories around his second home.

Tony sighed again. Everything seemed unsettled at the moment. John was once again trying, and failing, to meet Doug's expectations. Tony was beginning to feel uneasy about Mac who had continued to have irate phone conversations at odd times of the day. There was the uncertainty about who had spiked the cough liquid as, despite his assertion that the medicine episode had just been an accident, Tony was uncomfortable knowing that Chip was nearby; he wondered if Tim's investigations had produced anything. And then, of course, there was the coolness with Gibbs and the fact that he was about to start probing into the death of his assistant's father. Tony chuckled as he realised that Tali, at least, was probably happy with nothing more seriously amiss than another child having swiped her cookie at break time.

He decided to print off the Mason reports and take them home with him. Sometimes he worked better off hard copies than reading off the screen. A few minutes later, with everything packed away, Tony was leaving the office for the weekend. Casey was sitting at the front desk.

"'Night, Casey," he said, "have a good one."

"Sir, Lieutenant," she called after him.

Tony suppressed a grimace and turned back with a smile. He just wanted to get on the road to the Bay.

"I just wanted to say sorry," she said.

"Sorry?"

"That I took so long getting your access sorted out," she said.

"No problem," said Tony turning away.

"I kept telling Henry I didn't know how to do it," she continued.

"Eh?"

"I don't do a lot of the IT stuff. And, actually, I don't want to learn it either. I can't wait to be off desk duty and back out there. But Henry insisted I should learn. And I must be worse than I thought. A couple of times I was sure I'd done it right but it didn't go through. And as soon as Henry did it … well, it was right as rain. Anyway, I am sorry."

"That's all right, Casey," said Tony, "Good night."

He walked to his car trying to work out if Henry had been deliberately sabotaging his efforts to look at his father's case. And why?


	5. Chapter 5

"Doug," said Tony nodding to him as he unloaded the car outside his cabin.

"Tony," Doug nodded back. It looked as if he was going to walk on down to his father's house but seemed to decide this might be a bit curt. "Do you want a hand?" he asked.

Tony didn't particularly want any help but his new status as a father made him more aware of the need to set a good example of politeness so he handed the stroller to Doug.

"Hey, Tali," said Doug a little awkwardly.

Tali looked up from where she was standing by the car door and beamed at Doug before trotting forward and clasping him round the legs. Tony and Doug looked at her in astonishment. Doug wasn't used to people falling in love with him while Tony felt like taking his daughter to task for a severe lapse in taste. Tali usually took time to warm up to people but she seemed to be making an exception for Doug.

"She likes you," said Tony a little inadequately.

"Yes," said Doug trying to squash a pleased smile. He stooped down and patted her nose; somehow he thought this might be what you did with children. Tony stopped to watch what the fallout of this would be and experienced a slight sense of betrayal when Tali giggled as if this was the funniest thing ever. Encouraged, Doug did it again and was rewarded by another giggle and what Tony could only describe as a coquettish smile.

"Wow, you're a hit," said Tony.

Doug was clearly at a loss and was preparing to risk another dot to the nose when his father and Ruskin appeared. Tali instantly abandoned her new hero in favour of the dog and Doug heaved a sigh blended of sorrow and relief. John swooped in to prevent Tali seeing if Ruskin enjoyed being patted on the nose as much as she did and Doug felt he should fill the silence by talking to Tony.

"I'm here for a few days," he said offhandedly.

"Yeah. John said," replied Tony.

"I'm between some big projects," offered Doug, "taking the chance for some downtime."

"Sure," nodded Tony.

"Won't be long before I'm rushed off my feet again," said Doug. His face clouded a little, "got lots of people with ideas for me."

"Good luck," said Tony with a feeling of déjà vu. It felt very much like an explanation from Senior. "We'll probably see you around some time. Tali, say goodbye. We need to get you to bed."

Waving was something Tali had recently discovered so she was happy to be carried away as she enthusiastically waved goodbye to John and Doug.

"Traitor," muttered Tony as he carried her indoors.

NCISNCIS

Tony and Tali were having breakfast at Millie's the next morning when he got a phone call.

"Tim! You do realise this is the weekend."

"It is for some," grumbled Tim, "not if you're on Gibbs' team."

"Ah," said Tony smugly, "I remember those times … all-nighters, cold takeout, flat drinks and sleeping on hard floors. Me, I'm sitting at Millie's drinking fresh roasted coffee and real orange juice and eating the fluffiest eggs ever scrambled. And what is it you're doing?"

"Ah ha," said Tim bitterly, "I've just finished an all-nighter. I'm looking at my cold coffee and congealed pizza and wondering why I ever thought of you as a friend."

"If it's any comfort," said Tony, "my daughter is going through a restless phase and woke up every 2 hours demanding a story or a drink or a snack."

"No, it's not any comfort," said Tim but then, on reflection, he added, "actually it is a bit."

Tony laughed. "So what can I do for you this fine day?"

"I've just got the court order through to look at Chip's internet access," said Tim.

"Took you long enough," said Tony.

"Hey," protested Tim, "busy guy here. You've met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, haven't you? Not exactly known for a leisurely approach to cases."

"Which is why I'm surprised he let you drag it out."

"I didn't," said Tim, "we've been out on an aircraft carrier for five days."

"Ouch," said Tony, "and how did that go McStreetpizza?"

"Fine," said Tim, "well, fine-ish. Anyway, it all meant I didn't have a chance to get to the court order until half an hour ago."

"Have you found anything?" asked Tony with a sense of dread.

"Nothing to suggest that he's targeting you," said Tim.

"No internet searches for that icepick stuff?"

"Ipecacuanha," corrected Tim yet again.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"No," said Tim, "nothing like that. But if he's studying pharmacy he might already know what it's like."

"Thank you, Mcdontlookonthebrightside," said Tony.

"But …" said Tim.

"But what?"

"He's got lots of information about Abby."

"What?"

"He's done multiple searches on her name. Found articles she written, papers she's given, details of the times she's given evidence in court."

"That doesn't sound good," said Tony.

"It's nothing illegal," hastened Tim, "but it's definitely bordering on obsessive and …"

"Hinky?" asked Tony.

"Hinky, yes," agreed Tim.

"Does Gibbs know?"

"He's in with the Director at the moment. I'll tell him when he comes out."

"I guess we'll be seeing you all down here next week then," said Tony. He couldn't imagine Gibbs taking a back seat on this one.

"Don't know," said McGee, "Gibbs is meant to be taking the lead in a security conference next week. Don't think he can be in two places at once."

"That's a scary thought, Tim."

An appropriate silence fell on the other end of the phone as they both considered the horror of a Gibbs with the gift of bilocation.

"But," continued Tony, "he won't need to do that. He'll be here. He wouldn't put Abby in danger – especially if it means he can miss a conference as well. If I were you I'd book the flights and hotel rooms now, McPrepared."

"I guess," said Tim, "I need to come down again anyway. Need to do some more work on that cold case I was telling you about."

"Do you need your friendly neighbourhood CAFALO?" asked Tony hopefully.

"Don't know yet," said McGee, "I'll let you know."

"Ciao," said Tony. He ended the call and turned his attention back to Tali who, having got bored with her breakfast, was now happily waving her hand.

"What you waving at?" asked Tony, "there's nobody there."

"'Ug!" she said.

"What?"

"'Ug!" she repeated.

At that moment Tony saw that John and Douglas had come for breakfast and his undiscriminating child had remembered her friend from the night before. Doug looked wary as if wondering whether the nose patting would work another day. They came and sat with Tony and Tali; Doug wearing an uneasy smile. Tali handed her plate with its half-eaten piece to toast to Doug.

"You're honoured," said Tony as he decided this was the final proof that he would never understand his daughter, "she never shares her food."

"It's a true DiNozzo trait," said Millie, appearing with breakfast for John and Doug. "I'll take that," she said as she took the soggy toast away from a grateful Doug.

Tony tried to look offended but had to acknowledge that he was possessive about food: a characteristic not helped by years of battling for food breaks from Gibbs.

"Kit phoned," said Millie to Doug, "he says he'll be down later."

"Thanks," said Doug who was exploring the delights of peekaboo with Tali.

Tony was surprised that Kit was coming to see Doug: he hadn't thought that Millie's son and Doug were friends although they were always polite to one another. John saw Tony's surprise.

"Doug is thinking of setting up a re-cycling project," he said, "Kit may help with some consultation."

Tony nodded. Kit was an environmental manager and had recently set up a consultancy company for some additional work.

"People trust Kit," said Doug unexpectedly, "they don't tend to like me."

Tony couldn't deny the truth of this. Doug was probably competent but he didn't inspire trust whereas Kit was as open and friendly as his mother. Tony could only think that Doug was distracted by Tali and had let his guard down; he wouldn't normally have revealed something so personal to Tony.

"There's big business in recycling of computers," said Doug, "chips, precious metals, stuff like that."

"Hmm," said Tony.

"Though it's getting competitive," said Doug absently, "more … cutthroat than I'd expected."

There was something odd in Doug's tone of voice as he said this. Tony hoped he wasn't going to use Kit's transparent honesty to draw him into something dubious but he didn't see what he could do about it. And anyway, he reasoned, Kit had known Doug for a long time and would be well aware of the pitfalls of doing business with him.

Shortly after this Tony took Tali off for a day on the beach; John went sketching and Doug went to spend the day in the cabin. The rest of the weekend passed peacefully and it wasn't until he was driving back to Raleigh that Tony realised he had forgotten to go to the site of Henry Mason's car crash.

NCISNCIS

"Lieutenant."

"Yes?" said Tony. It was Monday morning and he had a couple of hours at his desk before going off to his first meeting of the day.

"Sergeant Finlay Rodd. Drugs and Vice Unit."

"Pleased to meet you, Sergeant. What can I do for you?"

"We're running an operation at the moment to try and crack down on some known drug dealers in Raleigh," said Rodd.

"Yes?" said Tony.

"We've doing some tracking of activity on the phones of some known dealers."

"It's a long time since I worked Narcotics," said Tony, "but if I can help?"

"It's not that, Sir. It's some of the activity … well, it's a bit awkward but I thought I should give you a heads-up."

"Go on," said Tony waving him to a seat.

"Connor Jaxon is one of the people we've been tracking. We know he deals but we've never been able to catch him. Always seems to know where we'll be. Anyway, one of the people he's been calling is …" he hesitated.

"Sergeant?"

"Frazer McKenzie."

"Mac? My nanny?"

"Yes. He hasn't initiated any of the calls and, apart from the first few, he's ended them quickly. But it doesn't look good. We know that McKenzie has a previous conviction …"

"Years ago," said Tony, "and nothing since."

"Or not _caught_ since," said Rodd. "It might be nothing, Sir but, as I said, I thought you should know. And there's been a couple of youths hanging around your house … look the sort who might be after buying drugs."

"Near my house?" said Tony.

"Yes, Sir."

"You've put a watch on my house?"

"No, Sir. This is just something that routine patrols have noticed. We've got no reason to believe that your house is under any sort of threat. As far as we can tell, nobody has been seen hanging around while you're in the property. It seems to be more when you're away and your nanny is at home."

"I would have bet money that Mac was clean," said Tony.

"This may be nothing," said Rodd.

"No, you're right," said Tony. "Well, I keep an eye out for anything going on. Keep me informed, will you?"

"Yes, Sir. And I'll tell the patrols to keep a lookout as well."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Appreciate it."

"No problem, Sir. How's Henry working out?"

"What?"

"Henry. It's good to see him back here. His father was a good officer. It really shook us when … well, I expect you know what happened. It was bad enough for us but what could it have been like for his son? And Henry worshipped his father. I'm not surprised he decided he couldn't stay but he had a bright future with us, a real rising star. He was working in the cybercrimes unit, you know. It was just a small department in those days … we didn't know how important that sort of stuff would be."

"Cybercrime?"

"Yes. He's got a degree in something to do with computers. He worked in IT here before the Chief switched him to work with you."

"I didn't know that," said Tony.

"Don't worry," said Rodd reassuringly, "you'll soon get tapped in the gossip machine! Gotta go. I'll let you know if anything turns up about McKenzie."

"Thanks, Sergeant."

Rodd left just as Henry arrived.

"Morning, Boss," he said cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late. Had to go back to the dentist this morning for a final check."

"No problem," said Tony trying to digest the information about both Mac and Henry. "The sergeant was telling me that you used to be in cybercrimes."

"Yes."

"And in IT before you came to work for me."

"That's right," said Henry.

"Henry," said Tony, deciding to try and solve one mystery, "did you try and stop me getting my computer access?"

A look of resignation passed over Henry's face. "Yes," he admitted.

"Why?" asked Tony.

Henry slumped into the seat in front of Tony's desk and swallowed hard. He looked out of the window as he tried to compose himself.

"B-b-because I knew what you were going to do," he managed after a moment or two.

"Henry? What's going on?"

"That first day. When you came to see the Chief. I heard her … I didn't mean to listen in but I heard her say Dad's name and I couldn't help myself."

"Go on," said Tony. "Why wouldn't you want me to look into what happened?"

Henry buried his face in his hands for a second and then looked up, "I didn't want it all to be raked up again. It was hard enough the first time. I couldn't bear to go through it all again."

"The Chief wants me to check that what was … suspected at the time was true," said Tony, "she thinks there might be something to find. Something to clear his name."

"There isn't!" said Henry fiercely, "there's nothing to find. Believe me, I wish there was! My dad was the most perfect person I knew. He's the reason I went into the police, I wanted to be like him. Everyone respected him, admired him. And he threw it all away."

"Perhaps he didn't," said Tony.

"Yes, he did," said Henry. "Everyone knows that he was corrupt. A fraud and a hypocrite. And a coward – he didn't have the courage to stand trial. If he'd been innocent, he would have tried to prove it but he didn't. He drove his car into a tree because he couldn't face up to what was going to happen. Surely you can understand why I didn't want you looking into it all?"

"I see," said Tony, "but you must have known I'd get the access in the end? You couldn't stop me for ever!"

"I know," sighed Henry, "it was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. Perhaps I thought if I delayed you … that you'd get caught up in other things and it would get forgotten. I don't know."

"Henry," said Tony cautiously, "did you do anything else?"

"Boss?"

"Anything else to slow me up?"

"I don't understand."

"The stuff in my cough medicine …"

Henry looked horrified, "you don't think … I would never do … No! I swear. I didn't do that."

"OK," said Tony.

"Boss. I'm sorry. It was really stupid. I think I must have panicked at the thought of everyone talking about it all again. I'm really sorry."

"Right," said Tony.

"Are you going to get me transferred?" said Henry.

"I don't know. This is serious, Henry," said Tony.

"Please, Sir. I won't do anything like this again. I promise. I really like working for you. I know I don't deserve it but please, give me another chance."

"I'll think about it," said Tony. "I don't have time now, I've got to go off to Lambourne Community Group," he stood and began to pack up his papers. Another thought struck him, "Henry, is that why I've got so many visits to make? Did you do that somehow?"

Henry looked embarrassed, "Partly."

"Explain," commanded Tony.

"I did think it would be a way of getting you out of the office. You couldn't chase your logon if you weren't here. So, to begin with I phoned around offering that you would visit these places but then …"

"Go on."

"Then I didn't need to. Honest. When word got round everyone wanted you to go talk to them. They heard you were really good and I got loads of requests."

"Hmm," Tony wasn't convinced but decided that this was something which he would have to look into later. He got to the door and then turned to say, "And I _will_ be looking into your father's case. If that's a problem to you, you need to take it up with the Chief. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," said Henry.

NCISNCIS

Tony wasn't surprised when he finished his talk at the Community Group to find that he had a voicemail from Tim asking him to phone.

"What's up, Tim?" he asked when Tim answered.

"Guess where I am?" asked Tim.

"I'm guessing that you're not in DC."

"You're right. And you were right before. Gibbs walked out of the conference and he's getting ready to grill Chip."

"You want access to an interview room?"

"Yeah."

"OK," said Tony, "I'm on my way back now. I'll meet you at headquarters. Not how I imagined my first bit of CAFALO work going."

Tony arrived back at the police headquarters just as McGee and Gibbs got there with Chip. Chip looked both furious and frightened – which Tony though showed good sense – and his eyes widened when he saw Tony.

"How you doing, Chipper?" said Tony with false jollity. He nodded at his former Boss, "Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded back but didn't say anything.

Tony directed Gibbs to the same room which had been used for Chip's first interview and once again he and Tim went into observation.

"You know why you're here?" demanded Gibbs immediately.

"No!" said Chip slightly tremulously, "I haven't done anything wrong. This is harassment!"

"I don't like it when someone goes after my people," said Gibbs menacingly.

"That's over," said Chip, "I've done my time."

"Not if I say it's not over," said Gibbs.

"I told the other guy," said Chip, "I didn't have anything to do with the medicine."

"What makes you think I'm here to talk to you about that?" said Gibbs. "Got a guilty conscience, _Chip?_ "

"No … no. It wasn't me. But that's what I was brought here for before."

"He looks scared, doesn't he?" asked Tony.

"Wouldn't you?" said Tim, "locked in a room with a pissed off Gibbs?"

"Good point, McSagacious," said Tony. "Tell me, do you think Chip looked surprised to see me?"

"What?"

"If he didn't know I was here, he wouldn't have been the one to put that icepick stuff in my medicine."

"Ipecacuanha," corrected Tim again.

"Whatever. You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, do you think our friend looked surprised to see me?"

Tim thought about it, "Yes, he did. But, like we said before, he's a good actor. Look how he had us fooled for weeks."

Tim and Tony turned their attention back to what Gibbs was saying. They watched as he spread a sheaf of papers in front of Chip.

"So, if you haven't been poisoning medicine, perhaps you've been spending your time planning something else?"

"No-o-o," said Chip, "I just want to be left alone."

Gibbs began to turn the pieces of paper face upwards, "Oh, I think you've been doing a bit more than that. Why don't you explain this?"

Chip paled as he saw the pictures and articles about Abby. He looked incredulous and then reached out to run a finger along a photo of Abby's face. Gibbs jerked it back. "Where did you get these?" asked Chip.

"Off your computer," said Gibbs. "Explain!"

Chip rocked back and forward for a few seconds and then groaned, "I love her!"

"What?" demanded Gibbs, "you tried to kill her!"

"I know," wailed Chip, "but I love her. I didn't then but I realise now that she's perfect. She was right and I was wrong. She was always trying to make me a better person but I didn't appreciate her."

"Go on," said Gibbs, leaning back in his chair.

"When I was in prison," said Chip still trying to look at the pictures. Gibbs turned them over. "When I was in prison I had counselling. I came to understand that I'd been wrong."

"Wrong to frame DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

A spasm of hatred crossed Chip's face, "I know I was wrong," he said. "If I saw him drowning I wouldn't lift a hand to help him … but I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I wouldn't plan to hurt him."

"Good to know," said Gibbs. "What made you change your mind about Abby?"

"My psychiatrist suggested it might help to have a role model," said Chip, "someone I admired."

"And you chose Abby?"

"Of course. It was obvious. She's a scientist. And brilliant. And I guess I'd always been attracted to her."

Gibbs thumped his hand on the desk. "Don't say that!"

"But it's true," said Chip, "but I knew she wouldn't look at me."

"Too right," said Gibbs.

"But I thought that if I changed, then she might come round. And I thought, as she's such a caring person, she might like it if I went into a profession that helps people."

"What's the plan here, Chip?"

"I can be patient. I'm going to qualify. Show her I can be a good person. Then come to DC."

"And in the meantime?"

"I still needed to see her … so I looked her up on-line," he reached out again to the photos and then looked at Gibbs earnestly, "I would never hurt her. I love her."

Gibbs leaned forward once more and gazed into Chip's eyes, "Listen," he said, "you are NEVER going to go anywhere near Abby again. She is getting a restraining order to prevent you contacting her in any way. There is no future for you and Abby. Do you understand?" Chip didn't answer and Gibbs bellowed, "I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Chip nodded frantically. Gibbs stood up, "Good," he said softly, "because if you ever go near her again I'll be the one enforcing that restraining order."

Gibbs got to his feet in a manner reminiscent of a lion getting ready to pounce and strode out of the door and into the observation room.

"Nice one, Boss," said Tony appreciatively, "Brings back memories. I can almost smell the peed-in pants from here."

Gibbs grunted smugly as he thought back to a good day's work.

"Er Boss, Tony," said Tim.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Tony. "What have you found now, McSleuth?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the resurgence of the mcnicknames but gestured to Tim to continue.

"I was just looking again at Chip's emails. There's a familiar name here."

"Go on," said Tony, hoping it wouldn't turn out to be Mac.

"Douglas Sutherland," said Tim, "isn't that John Sutherland's son?"

"Yes," said Tony, "why was he writing to Chip?"

"Seems he was suggesting that Chip come and live in Raleigh. And he wrote him a couple of weeks after you moved here. Is it me, or is that odd?"


	6. Chapter 6

Tony went home that night with his head reeling from the revelations about Mac, Henry and Doug and he also couldn't decide where Chip fitted in. They had all decided it was better not to press Chip about the letters from Doug as there was nothing illegal about a suggestion that he return to live in his home state. McGee undertook to look into how connected Doug and Chip were although his initial check didn't show anything more than the friendly emails.

Tony was grateful that he didn't have any evening meetings. He was looking forward to a peaceful time reading a bedtime story to Tali and then trying to disentangle his thoughts over a glass of Scotch. He scanned the roadside by his house but couldn't see anyone suspicious lurking. He nodded as a patrol car drove past; he wondered in Finlay Rodd had suggested an increase in the frequency of the patrols. He found himself approving of the sergeant.

"Hey, Mr DiNozzo," said Mac as Tony let himself in. "Good day?"

Tony shrugged as words momentarily failed him to describe his day. "Oh, you know," he said vaguely. "Where's Tali?"

"She's watching a DVD," said Mac, "first one today. Honest!"

"That's OK," said Tony feeling that Mac's 'rules' about TV time were stricter than his own. He had to confess to using the TV as babysitter if Mac wasn't around and he'd had a long day at work. He found himself a little uncomfortable with his nanny; he knew he couldn't challenge him about his co-worker's suspicions because he couldn't risk jeopardising an investigation but it meant that he was guarding his conversation in a way unlike their usual relaxed dealings. Gibbs' misgivings muscled their way to the forefront of his mind.

"I'll just go see her," he said hoping to get away.

"Mr D, can I have a word?" said Mac.

Tony suppressed a sigh. "Sure," he said cheerfully, "what is it? She give you a hard time over that apple sauce again?"

"No, Sir. It's awkward."

Tony mentally squared his shoulders knowing this wasn't going to be a discussion about whether to buy melon or strawberry shampoo for Tali. He gazed at Mac and could see that he wasn't the carefree young man he had hired a few weeks ago. This Mac looked as if he wasn't getting enough sleep and he was jumpy. "OK," said Tony kindly, "let's go into the kitchen. I'll start making supper." He thought Mac might find a difficult conversation easier if they weren't looking at each other as they talked. He handed Mac a lettuce and told him to start chopping it and then hoped that handing a possible drug dealer a weapon wasn't a bad idea.

"Mr D," began Mac, "you remember about the drug thing?"

Tony nodded casually, hiding the fact that it had actually loomed quite large for him in recent days.

"Sure," he said, "just the one time, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Sir. Absolutely, I swear."

"Good. That's good."

"But I keep getting calls offering to sell me drugs," said Mac worriedly.

"Who from?"

"I don't know. He doesn't give his name just keeps offering me a good deal."

"And what do you do?"

"I put the phone down," said Mac. "To start with I tried to argue with him. Make him see I don't want any but he doesn't take any notice."

"When did this start?"

"I don't know. Well, I guess after that iron Man training weekend."

"How did he get your name? Your number?"

"I don't know. I don't know that many people round here. "

"Someone at your training weekend?" suggested Tony.

"Could be," said Mac doubtfully, "but they didn't look like druggies."

"What sort of drugs is he offering?"

"I don't know," protested Mac, "I get off the phone quickly."

"I mean, are they performance enhancing drugs? You know steroids, that sort of thing. Or something like cannabis or heroin?"

"He seems to know about my previous … problem," said Mac thoughtfully, "so I sort of assumed it was something like that. But it might not be."

"I see," said Tony, "anything else you can think of?"

"I wouldn't mind that so much," said Mac, "but it's the other thing that's got me rattled."

"Go on."

"There's these kids who hang around after they finish school. If they're there at all. And they …"

"They what?" prompted Tony.

"They seem to think I've got drugs to sell. Keep asking me to give them something. Mr D, I never … I mean, _never_ dealt drugs."

"What makes them think you do?" asked Tony.

"I don't know. I've told them I'm not into drugs but they say I'm holding out to get a higher price from them and they just come back another day. Mr D, I'm really worried. I don't want anyone to think I'm into drugs."

"I know," said Tony.

"I could lose my job," said Mac. "People gave me another chance the first time but they won't take any risks with their children."

"Mac, I'm going to ask you this one time and I need you to tell me the truth. OK?" Mac nodded. "Have you bought drugs since you started working for me?"

Mac shook his head.

"Have you thought about buying drugs? You know, started a phone call and then changed your mind?"

Mac shook his head again.

"OK. And have you ever thought about dealing in drugs? Even just fantasized about it?"

"No," said Mac. "I swear."

Tony stared at Mac trying to determine his honesty. His instinct was that the young man was being truthful but he might simply be panicking that he was being found out and trying to get his confession in first.

"Do you believe me?" asked Mac.

"I want to," said Tony finally.

Mac looked hopeful, "then you're not going to sack me?"

"No," said Tony, "but you know that I will if I find out that you've lied to me?"

Mac nodded his head vigorously, "What shall I do?"

Tony decided not to reveal that he had already known about the conversations. "Just keep doing what you have been doing," he said, "I'll talk to someone in the drug squad. They may be able to use your information to help them catch these people. Are you up for that?" he added sharply.

"Yes, Sir," said Mac without hesitating.

"All right," said Tony, "I want you to make sure you and Tali stick to busy places for a while. I don't want you going anywhere that these people might come up to you quietly. Make sure you're always places with other people around."

"You don't think anyone would try to hurt Tali, do you?" asked Mac with a look of horror on his face.

"Let's just make sure," said Tony. "Now, can you finish up here? Tali has been quiet for too long and that's not usually a good sign."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Mr D."

"You going for a run tonight?" asked Tony.

"No. I think I'll stick indoors. Use your treadmill if that's OK?"

Tony nodded and went to find out if a quiet Tali was one who had got into trouble.

Later that night Tony lay awake trying to work out what was happening. He was inclined to believe that Mac was being truthful although he couldn't entirely discount Gibbs' gut instinct about him. Tony decided he would pass Mac's information on to Rodd and ask him to keep the patrols going.

He found himself less able to decide about Doug. He knew that he was prejudiced against Doug, mostly because he had met, and liked, John Sutherland first. Tony's sympathies were with John rather than the slightly ineffectual whiney Doug. Tony thought that Doug was probably jealous of him and suspected his close friendship with John but none of that seemed enough to collude with Chip to hurt Tony. Tony sighed and turned over in bed again hoping to find the magic position that would send him to sleep. Just before he fell asleep Tony decided he would have to ignore the Chip situation and begin to investigate the death of Henry Mason. No sooner had he set his mind to rest on that when Tali decided to pay him a visit for a glass of water.

NCISNCIS

McGee was waiting for Tony when he got to work early the next morning.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked. "Gone back to DC for that security conference?"

"No," said Tim, "he's parked outside Chip's pharmacy. Figured some old fashioned intimidation might be in order to reinforce yesterday's 'message'."

Tony nodded. "I better let the patrol officers know," he said, "don't want Gibbs arrested for loitering. And what are you doing?"

"Something else to look at for that cold case. Might need your help."

"OK," said Tony. "What do you need?"

"Need to talk to the local police office. Lingville, one of the stations near Camp Lejeune. Want to see if they've have had any similar thefts. You know, patterns. Might help to have you smooth the way."

"It's what I'm here for. Hey, would you mind if we stopped off at Milsom on the way back? It's not far."

"Sure," said Tim, "so long as we can stop for coffee with Mrs Lacey. What do you want to do?"

"See if I can have a 'casual' conversation with Doug."

Tim nodded. "I haven't come up with anything else on Chip's internet or phone. They were at the same school but a year apart. Can't see anything in common since then."

"Let me grab my gear," said Tony, "I'll tell Henry to cancel the visits today. You mind if I do some reading in the car?" Tim shook his head. "Got a case I'm meant to be looking into. Some of it happened round Lingville. I can get started."

Three hours later McGee and Tony were talking to the sergeant at Lingville Police Station.

"How long have you been here, Sergeant Williams?" asked Tim.

"Twelve years, Agent McGee. I was just starting out then."

"Were you here when Lieutenant Mason was here?" asked Tony in sudden interest.

"Yes, Sir. That was a real shock. Nice guy … or so we thought. I'm keen on movies, you know. Something wrong, Agent McGee?" Tim shook his head as he realised he'd winced at the thought of having another movie buff around. Tony grinned at him and Williams continued. "Like I said, I like the movies. Sometimes try to picture who to cast. When I met Lt Mason I remember thinking that he'd play the part of hero cop perfectly. Looked the part, you know what I mean?"

Tim and Tony nodded.

"But I guess that was the problem," said Williams sadly, "we were taken in by the outside. Seemed friendly and honest and we didn't look deep enough. We all looked forward to having him here for a few months but the damage having him did … well, doesn't bear thinking of. Why are you interested in that, Sir? Water under the bridge now."

"I guess," said Tony vaguely, "it's still talked about a lot in Raleigh. Something like that, never really goes away. It's part of the story of the place."

"I wish it wasn't part of ours," said Williams bitterly, "that man was the worst sort of traitor!"

"So, Sergeant," said Tim trying to bring matters back to his matter in hand, "NCIS is looking into a series of thefts from Camp Lejeune over the last five years or so. There's nothing obvious to link them except that they're high value, specialist and the stolen goods have never been recovered."

"We get notified of crimes like that," said Williams, "we don't investigate, of course. That's up to Camp police and to you but we keep an eye open for unexpected vehicles or … anything suspicious really."

"And have there been any crimes like that around here?" asked McGee, "I mean, outside the Camp. Civilian thefts?"

"Nope. We don't get a whole lot of high value crime round here. Some vehicle thefts but that's normally joyriding. Animal thefts, there's a kennel nearby that breeds English Bulldogs: they've been targeted a few times. There's money in top dog breeds, you know. But no, nothing that stands out in the last five years."

"OK, thanks anyway," said Tim, "let me know if anything comes up."

"Last time we had something big like that was when Lt Mason was here, getting on for ten years ago," said Williams. "Some high tech equipment was stolen from a yacht. Never found and case unsolved. It was put down to being another one of _his_ jobs. Seemed likely, didn't have any more happen after he was killed."

"Send me the details, will you, Sergeant," said Tony, "I'll pass them on to Agent McGee."

"It's out of my time frame," said McGee as they walked to the car.

"It's not out of mine," said Tony.

"You think it might be connected?" asked Tim.

"Don't see how," admitted Tony, "but a former Boss of mine used to warn about the dangers of coincidences."

Tim nodded, "must say it makes a change to have an investigation with the co-operation of the local police department."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Special Agent McGee," said Tony with mock courtesy, "now, let's get to Milsom."

Tim could see that the cogs were whirring in Tony's brain but he refrained from throwing a wrench in their workings.

"I'll do some more digging into personnel on base at the time of the thefts," said McGee as he drove, "see if I can come up with any patterns."

"Send the names to me as well," said Tony, "never know. Something might jump out at me."

"You don't know many names of people round here," Tim pointed out. He saw Tony frown. "You don't think someone like Doug Sutherland could be involved, do you?" he asked.

"I don't want to think that," said Tony, "but it could be someone local. Or someone with connections to the military."

"Could be," said Tim, "it's a bit thin."

"Tim, this equipment that's gone missing …"

"And never shown up."

"And never shown up. Could it have been dismantled?"

"What? Like cars are broken up?"

"Yes. Is it possible?"

"I guess," said Tim, "would be worth more if it was still in one piece."

"If it hasn't cost you anything it still makes you a profit," said Tony.

"You think that's what happened?"

"Make sense. Explains why it's never been found. If you're going to sell it for spare parts or the precious metals you can take your time. Once you moved it to a safe place you're never going to get caught transporting an easily identifiable piece of equipment," said Tony.

"And this links to Doug? How?"

"He has an interest in recycling computers and stuff like that. And he seems worried about it."

For answer, McGee pressed harder on the gas and they sped towards Milsom Bay.

NCISNCIS

"Doug's not here, Tony," said John when he answered the door to Tony.

"I thought he was staying here for a few days," said Tony.

"He was. He is. But he had to run into Raleigh. He wanted to see Kit Lacey about the new project. He wanted to check something," replied John. "Is it important?"

"No," lied Tony. "You remember I told you about my assistant, Henry Mason?"

"Yes, poor Henry."

"Well, on the quiet, I'm looking at the case."

"And you thought Doug could help?" said John sceptically.

"You said he knew him well," said Tony, "background like that can help. I tend to get the professional police outlook. It can help to get someone else's point of view."

John didn't look entirely convinced but was in the habit of trusting Tony, "I knew Henry Mason. Both of them, father and son. Perhaps it would be better to ask me. In fact, I'd rather you didn't ask Doug. It was rough on him."

"OK," said Tony, thinking this might be a better approach.

"Come in then," said John, "I'll get us some coffee."

As they sat with their drinks, John began to think back.

"I think I mentioned before that Doug and Henry were friends? Although I think it was Lt Mason who Doug really wanted from the friendship. Doug idolised the lieutenant. And, at the time, there was a vacancy in the 'good father' department."

Tony winced sympathetically. He wondered if Senior had ever experienced similar feelings when _his_ son had looked elsewhere for paternal guidance. And he wondered how he would feel if there came a time when Tali looked elsewhere for a father figure.

"He seems to have been a great guy," said Tony, "on the surface at least."

"I think you could have asked anyone," said John, "and they would have said that he was good through and through. You know, how if you're lucky, you have this guiding light in your life?" Tony nodded as he remembered his guiding lights and how some of them had turned out to be disappointments. "Well, Mason was one of those lights. And he was good to Douglas. Only reason Doug came home during vacations was to see Mason. Carried on through university and then looking for a career."

"I admit I was a bit jealous," said John, "I tried to keep Doug on the straight and narrow and he resented it but Mason could do it without any problem. He even managed to get Doug to cut down on his drinking … for a while. Until …"

"Until what?" asked Tony.

"When the accusations started coming out … well, Doug didn't cope well. He used to have furious arguments with Henry Jr. Henry came to believe in his father's guilt quite early on. I think it was different because he was in the police himself by then. Probably saw more evidence. Anyway, Doug clung to belief in his innocence when everyone else had given up. Even when Mason had given up."

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"He came home one evening. He'd been to see Mason and he said something had changed. He seemed downcast, despondent. Before, he'd been angry, protesting his innocence but the fight seemed to have gone out of him. Doug was worried about him. And the next day …"

"What happened the next day?"

"The next day Mason was dead. And Doug found him."

"What?"

"The way Doug told it, he was driving out to see him when he saw the car crash in front of him. He ran to the car and got Mason out. Just in time. The car burst into flames as they got clear. Mason was dead, probably died on impact but Doug panicked that he might have been responsible in some way."

"What did he do?" asked Tony.

"Ran away. He was never clear about what happened. He turned up hours later in a bar. Drunk. It was the start of a bad time for him. I was never sure where he got his money from … he didn't seem to be working."

"Did the police speak to him about the crash?" asked Tony.

"Yes. But like I said, he'd been drinking. He was distraught. He wasn't a good witness."

"I see," said Tony.

"It was a second betrayal," said John, "first his real father and then his father figure. We both let him down and I don't know which was worse. But the lieutenant turning out to be a crook hit hard. I think it made Doug, for a while at least, not care about anything. The lieutenant had turned out only to be interested in money and Doug began to go the same way. Not that he'd ever talk to me about any of this," said John sadly, "I just picked it up from listening to him when he was drunk."

Tony left soon after this and went to meet Tim at Millie's café. Tim refrained from questions until they were once more approaching Raleigh.

"What you find out?" he asked.

"Doug Sutherland was close to Lt Mason."

"You think he was working with him?" asked Tim.

"No. No, I don't think so but John says he felt betrayed by Mason and went off the rails afterwards. He was also the only witness to the car crash which killed the lieutenant."

"So?"

"So, I wonder if Doug decided to take over from where Mason left off."

"You think he killed Mason?"

Tony shook his head in puzzlement. "I don't see how. And it all fits but I can't imagine Doug following through on anything like this." An image of Doug lightly touching Tali's nose the other day rose to Tony's mind and he wasn't sure if that sickened him or made him doubt Doug's guilt. "He's friends with Henry Junior. Perhaps Henry told Doug that I was going to be investigating. Could be why he's looked worried."

"Was he in Milsom Bay when you got poisoned?" asked Tim.

"Showed up the day after. But he might have been here before and we didn't know."

"And we know that he knows Chip. Who works in the pharmacy where the icepick stuff was," said McGee.

"Ipecacuanha," said Tony as he remembered for the first time. "So he possibly had the means, the opportunity … but what's the motive? Why would he have done it? And what's he up to now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tony went back to the office to check on the schedule for the next day. As he drew near he heard Henry talking to Chief Laura Martin,

"He's been out all day with an agent from NCIS, Ma'am."

"And now he's back," said Tony as he walked in.

"I dropped by to check on how you're settling in," said Laura.

Tony gestured for her to go into his office and, remembering Henry overhearing a previous conversation, made sure to close the door behind him.

"I hear good things, Tony," said Laura as she sat down.

"Thanks. It's been busy. Henry keeps my nose to the grindstone," said Tony ruefully.

"He's good at his job," said the Chief, "thorough and excellent with detail. Takes after his father."

"I hope not," said Tony as he considered what had happened to Henry Sr.

"Poor choice of words," acknowledged Laura, "I should have said takes after his father as we used to think he was. Have you started looking into the Mason case?"

"Just started," said Tony, "mostly background at the moment."

"Any thoughts?"

"At the stage of more questions than answers. We're wondering if there's a link to the case I've been CAFALOing with."

"You've been what?"

"The case I've been acting as CAFALO in," said Tony. "It's vague at the moment. There's a similarity between one of the thefts Mason is implicated in and a series of crimes since then. Those are the ones NCIS is looking into."

"I don't understand."

"There are some links. We wonder if Mason gave the idea to someone who's run with it since. Agent McGee is going to look at duty rosters, assignments that sort of thing to see if he can come up with any patterns to the times of the crimes. If he finds anything we'll probably go down to Camp Lejeune tomorrow."

"Keep me informed," said Laura.

"I will, Chief," said Tony.

"I'm pleased with how this is working out, Tony," she said as she rose to go, "I hear good things. Well done. Keep it up."

"Thank you," said Tony. He opened the door for her and reflected how different it was from NCIS days to have a Boss who believed in giving praise.

"Any messages?" Tony asked Henry when they were alone.

"Nothing urgent," said Henry, "I've rescheduled some of your meetings and a local TV company wants to arrange an interview."

"OK," said Tony, "we'll look at that later."

"Er, Sir," said Henry anxiously.

"Yes?"

"Did you tell the Chief about … about well, what I did with your diary?"

"You mean that you tried to delay me looking into your father's case?" Henry nodded. "No, I didn't" replied Tony, "I'm assuming that's in the past now?" Henry nodded again. "Then we don't need to talk about it again."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Are you here tomorrow?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer but his phone rang first.

"DiNozzo. What … good work … OK … I'll come with you … I'll pick you up from the hotel … be quicker to come from home, save going through some of the morning traffic. 06.00. Ciao."

Henry tilted his head in question as he listened to this end of the conversation.

"Agent McGee wants my help tomorrow. A trip to Camp Lejeune."

"I'll have to cancel some more of your visits," said Henry a little reproachfully.

"Can't be helped," said Tony. "I'll go pick up Agent McGee from home tomorrow. I won't come in here."

"Your car's going into the shop tomorrow, isn't it? For the windshield repair?"

"That's right. OK I'll book a car out from here and take it home. Thanks for reminding me."

Henry smiled with pleasure at being helpful.

NCISNCIS

Tony persuaded a still jumpy Mac to go off on his run that night and then put Tali to bed. He was just thinking of falling asleep in front of a college football game when there was a knock at the door. Tony was surprised to see who his visitor was.

"Doug!"

"Dad said you'd been to see me."

"Uh, yes. That's right."

"He phoned me," said Doug, "when I was at Kit's."

"Right," said Tony.

"What was it you wanted?" asked Doug.

Tony was puzzled that Doug should have come see him. It wasn't characteristic for Doug to want to be helpful with anyone, let alone Tony.

"You didn't need to come round," said Tony.

"I was only at Kit's. I've had a couple of drinks so I can't drive back tonight. Thought I'd see what you wanted."

"Come in," said Tony deciding it would be more suspicious to send Doug away. "Where you staying tonight?" he asked in sudden anxiety that he was going to have offer Doug a bed.

"Kit and Andy are putting me up," said Doug, "but they're putting the kids to bed so I came out for a walk.

Tony realised two things: Kit and Andy were nicer people than Tony DiNozzo and that Doug presumably didn't get on with Joe and Pippa as well as he did with Tali. He led Doug into the den and muted the football match.

"Nice place," commented Doug as he walked in, "I could get you a good deal on a mortgage if you want to re-finance."

"Thanks," said Tony, "I'll bear that in mind." He couldn't help but think it was typical of Doug always to have a deal at hand.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" asked Doug.

Tony knew he had no choice but to tell Doug he was trying to get information about Henry Mason. He couldn't risk asking Doug something different to what he'd spoken to John about.

"Your father told me you were friends with the Masons," he said, "I'm interested in what happened there."

"Mr Mason was good to me when I was growing up," said Doug. "Dad and me … well, we went through a bad time. You know when he had that breakdown." Tony nodded but didn't comment: he knew that Doug insisted on believing that John's decision to give up his well-paid job was due to some sort of illness. "Mr Mason was like that. He looked out for people. Always had time for them."

"Good to have someone like that," said Tony neutrally.

"I looked up to him," said Doug. " _He_ was my role model, you know."

"Must have been rough when you found out he wasn't all that he seemed," said Tony.

"I felt betrayed," said Doug, "again. I didn't believe it for a long time."

"Your dad said that Henry Jr believed it before you did."

"Yeah. Sometimes I wondered if JH got on with his Dad as well as everyone else," said Doug.

"JH?"

"His initials. James Henry. And his Dad's. Some of his friends used to call him by his initials. He didn't want to keep being mistaken for his Dad."

Tony nodded. He could understand a young man's wish to stand out from his father. "What do you mean about him not getting on his Dad?" he asked.

"I don't mean they didn't get on," said Doug, "I just used to wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"If it had been me I'd have got fed up with having so many people hanging round all the time. You know, having to share my Dad with other people." Tony nodded again. "But that might just be me," laughed Doug, "I'm not good at sharing."

Tony stared at Doug who had, once again, shared something personal with him.

"Did Henry … JH … say anything to make you think he wanted his Dad to himself?"

"No. Like I said, it was probably just me. Projecting! JH was always easy going and happy. Nothing got to him. I envied him that. Like I envied him a lot of things."

"Your father said you saw the crash," said Tony.

Doug stared out the window for a second or two before saying, "not quite. I saw the car in front of me … coming towards me in the distance. The road dipped down and he went out of sight. I heard a bang, a crash and when I saw him again I saw that the car had gone into a tree. I dragged him out of the car. I had to …"

"I'm sure you did the right thing," said Tony.

"I know you shouldn't move people," said Doug, "but I could smell gas. I had to get him out."

"John said the car blew up," said Tony, "you did the right thing."

"I guess. I worried at first that I'd hurt him by moving him. I panicked when I realised he was …"

"Is that why you ran?"

Doug looked down at the floor. "Yeah. I don't remember much about it. And it turned out that he'd died on impact. It wasn't my fault."

"I know," said Tony.

"Your Dad said that Henry Mason was ready to fight right up until the last time you saw him. Is that right?"

"What does it matter now?" asked Doug plaintively. "Yeah, all right. I was dumb enough to believe him. Even when JH didn't. And then I went to see him and the fight had gone out of him. He was miserable, depressed … he was impatient with me."

Tony suppressed a sigh at this evidence of Doug's self-centredness. Still what Doug remembered was that Henry had not had time for him.

"And then we found out that Mr Mason was a crook and a liar I went a little crazy."

"How so?" said Tony wondering if a confession was on its way.

"Drinking too much," said Doug, "hanging out with the wrong people. You know the sort of thing."

"What did you do for money?" asked Tony, "did you have a job?"

"I didn't sponge off Dad if that's what you think," said Doug with the first touch of anger of the visit.

"OK," said Tony.

"I always have money," said Doug boastfully, "I don't tell people but I always have money. I'm good with it. You need money. That's what security is. I learned that early on."

Tony decided not to probe further about the source of Doug's money. There would be ways of finding out if necessary.

"So," Tony said, "what did you do?"

"I wish people liked me," said Doug, not quite answering the question. "They don't, you know." Tony stayed silent, he knew he couldn't disagree. "I say the wrong thing … like when I said about your mortgage. I could tell from the look on your face that it was the wrong thing to say but I don't know why it was. And when we came in here you turned the sound down on the game … a hint that you don't want me to stay. If you'd wanted me here you'd have offered me a beer and left the sound on so we could watch the game together. And that's what it's like. Always. And I work with people … and they're happy with what I do for them but they'd rather it wasn't me. They're not friends with me."

"Hmm," said Tony noncommittally.

"And I try to be like Mr Mason," said Doug unexpectedly.

"Like him?" said Tony in surprise.

"Oh," said Doug hastily, "not a crook."

"Oh."

"I mean like we _thought_ he was. He always told me that it was best to be honest. That bad people always got caught. Guess he was right there."

"And you decided to follow his advice?"

"I thought it might make me popular like him," said Doug. "Or at least I did for a while."

"And then you changed your mind?"

"I realised it wasn't making me popular," said Doug, "there was something else about Mr Mason that made people like him and I didn't have it. But I kept up with the honesty part."

"You did?"

"It made sense. People don't stick up for you if they don't like you. I can't afford to give anyone leverage over me. If I don't stick to the law someone will use that to get to me. And there are lots of deals waiting to be done out there which are 'legal'"

"I see," said an unconvinced Tony.

"Problem is that there's always people waiting to jump in when they see you're on to a good thing," said Doug discontentedly.

"Yeah?" said Tony.

"That's why I came to see Kit. Someone has been suggesting that we're breaking regs with our re-cycling. It makes our investors nervous when they get anonymous letters like that. Bit of vandalism of our equipment. That makes our insurers nervous."

"That why you're staying with your Dad?" asked Tony.

"We're cutting back on the operation for a while," said Doug, "it feels a bit threatening. We might have rivals who play dirty."

"Have you been to the police?"

"They won't believe me," said Doug, "they'll think it's no smoke without fire. That we're not above board either."

Tony thought about suggesting sending Kit who probably would be believed but he thought that wouldn't go down well. He also wasn't convinced by Doug's reasons for lying low.

Doug got to his feet slightly unsteadily. "Joe and Pippa will be in bed now. I'll go back."

"OK," said Tony. He then thought this could be a chance to see if Doug would admit to being in contact with a 'friend who had recently moved back to Raleigh'. "Hey, do you keep in contact with people you were at school with?"

"What?" said Doug puzzled at the change of subject.

"Oh. Well. New place, I'm settling in but I don't know many people here in Raleigh. I wondered if I'd have settled in better if it had been somewhere I was at school."

"You thinking of moving?" asked Doug hopefully.

"No, I just wondered if you liked living somewhere you'd been brought up. That's all."

"Weren't you listening?" said Doug irritably, "I don't have friends. I email people sometimes but I don't go see them. They don't mind the emails but they don't want to see me. People don't like me."

"Tali does," said Tony impulsively.

Doug smiled. "Really?"

"Really," said Tony although he still wasn't sure that his daughter's new best friend might not soon be in jail.

Tony opened the door for Doug and found Gibbs waiting to ring the bell. Doug grunted at Gibbs and pushed past him. Tony watched him wander down the path and realised that Doug probably didn't see anything worth cultivating in Gibbs. He turned to his former Boss.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"Now a good time?" asked Gibbs.

Tony looked at his watch and realised that Mac would soon be back from his run and he didn't want the two to meet again until he was settled in his own mind about Mac and the drugs.

"Actually," said Tony, "it isn't."

Gibbs stiffened. He wasn't used to being knocked back by Tony.

"Wanted to talk to you about the fence," he said.

Tony looked puzzled. For a moment he wondered if Gibbs knew about the suggestion that Mac was selling drugs.

"White picket fence," said Gibbs.

Tony's expression cleared. Some months ago, when he had told Gibbs about the permanent move to North Carolina he had joked that he wanted a house with a white picket fence. Gibbs had offered to build one as a housewarming present. Now he was renewing the offer.

"Oh," said Tony as the memories flooded back. "Oh yes. That's nice of you."

Gibbs raised a familiar eyebrow.

"And of course, you'd remember," said Tony.

"I sense a but," said Gibbs.

"I'm just not sure that now is the right time," said Tony.

"Sure," said Gibbs curtly, "whenever."

"Gibbs," said Tony hastily, "it's not …"

"Your decision, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"But …"

"McGee says you're heading down to Camp Lejeune tomorrow," said Gibbs returning to business.

"Uh. Yes. You coming?"

"No," said Gibbs sourly, "Vance has me video conferencing into this security thing."

"Oh," said Tony wondering if the technology would work. "Anything happen with Chip today?"

"No. He looks frightened," said Gibbs with satisfaction, "I don't think he'll be doing anything to Abby."

"Good," said Tony. "You need anywhere to do the video conferencing tomorrow? Could probably find you a space at headquarters. You know, in case you need a techie to help?"

"Appreciate it," said Gibbs.

"Good," said Tony, "I'll set it up. And, Gibbs I didn't …" but Gibbs had turned on his heel and gone. He pushed past Doug who was standing uncertainly at the foot of the path.

NCISNCIS

"What did you find out?" Tony asked McGee next day as they drove towards Camp Lejeune.

"Hang on. I've got another matrix set up. Just waiting for the program to run," answered McGee.

"How long?"

"Give me half an hour," said Tim.

"OK," said Tony. "How was Gibbs this morning?"

"He was Gibbs," said Tim, "how did you think he'd be?"

"He came round last night."

"To your house?"

"No, Tim. To my ballroom dancing class! Yes, to my house."

"Why?"

"He wanted to build a fence."

"He did? Why?"

"It was something we talked about."

"You and Gibbs talk about fences?"

"Sometimes. Not often. But sometimes, yeah."

"I see," said Tim in a tone that implied he didn't, "and is there a problem? With building the fence?"

"Might be," said Tony, "might be."

"Hey," said McGee, "I've got some results."

"And?" said Tony, "are you going to share?"

"What?" asked Tim looking distractedly at his laptop. "What? Oh, yes. Two names. One is a Petty Officer who was around at the times of the thefts … most of them. But he left the Navy a few months ago. And there's another who was also there. And he's still serving. Petty Officer Tomasz Phillips."

"Looks like we need to be speaking to Petty Officer Phillips then," said Tony. "What!" he exclaimed as a loud noise sounded from the engine and flames burst from under the hood.

NCISNCIS

"Senator Conley," said Gibbs trying to hold on to his temper, "I think you will find that NCIS is fully capable of … excuse me. Someone is trying to get into the room." Gibbs turned irritably as he realised his contribution to the conference was being interrupted. "What?" he demanded as the door opened.

"Agent … Special Agent Gibbs," said Henry, "I'm sorry to disturb you …"

"What?"

"We just had a call from the State Highway Patrol. There's been an accident." Gibbs was on his feet. "Your agent, Agent McGee was involved."

"And DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs in sudden fear.

"Both of them, Sir. They're on their way to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. Something about a fire."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where they being taken?" demanded Gibbs.

"I'll take you, Agent Gibbs," said Henry. Gibbs glared at him. "I mean, I'll go with you. Show you the fastest way."

"Move it then," commanded Gibbs.

Henry Mason was renowned for his calm and tranquil attitude and not many things disturbed him. Gibbs' driving proved to be an exception. Henry thought he might have travelled faster with Gibbs than when he had once flown in a Hornet fighter. He stumbled out when the car screeched to a halt outside Count University Hospital in Raleigh.

"You ever thought of a job driving an ambulance, Agent Gibbs? You'd be great," he gasped as he leaned on the car door.

Gibbs spared him a brief sardonic grin before running towards the ER door.

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee," he shouted as he stood at the admissions reception holding up his badge.

"We have an Agent Timothy McGee," said the clerk looking at her computer screen, "and a Lieutenant Anthony DiNozzo. Are they who you're looking for?"

"Yes," said Gibbs, "where are they?"

"And why do you need to see them?"

"They're my agents," hissed Gibbs. "I need to see them," he leaned forward to read the clerk's name badge, "Carla."

"I'm sorry, Sir but that won't be possible. I can see that Agent McGee is from the same agency as you but Lieutenant DiNozzo is listed as a member of the Raleigh Police Department. I can't give you any information on him." Gibbs glared at Carla. "We have strict rules on confidentiality. We can't risk giving information to unauthorised persons."

Carla folded her arms and matched Gibbs' glare with one of her own.

"Fine," said Gibbs cutting his losses, "tell me where Agent McGee is." He reasoned that, if at all possible, DiNozzo and McGee would stick together and if he found Tim he would find Tony.

"Down the corridor to the left," said Carla, "cubicle D6." She smiled sweetly as she pressed the button to unlock the door.

Gibbs had calculated correctly. When he got to cubicle D6 he saw cubicle D5 had DiNozzo's name on it. Or more accurately, it had DiNotzo's name on it. Fornell would feel vindicated. Uncharacteristically, Gibbs hesitated. His reception from DiNozzo had been off the previous night and he wondered whether or not he would be welcomed. He decided to go into McGee's cubicle first.

"Who are you?" demanded the doctor.

Gibbs was beginning to think he disliked Raleigh with its people who seemed set on putting obstacles in his way.

"Gibbs," he said curtly, "Agent McGee's boss. How is he?"

"I'm Dr Haley," said the doctor, "I will be overseeing Agent McGee's care. He has been unconscious since the accident. I don't believe this is anything sinister but we are arranging for a CAT scan. He also has a broken arm which we will be treating."

Gibbs gazed at McGee lying on his hospital bed and began to feel a little calmer.

"No burns?" he said.

"Burns?" said the doctor, "No. Were you expecting some?"

"Gibbs," came a voice through the wall of the cubicle.

"DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah. In here," said Tony.

Gibbs nodded to the doctor and left to go next door.

Tony was sitting on his bed holding a bandage to his forehead but looking otherwise relatively unharmed.

"What the hell happened, DiNozzo?" demanded Gibbs.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," said Tony crossly.

"DiNozzo! I got a message there was a fire."

"Yeah. We were driving on Interstate 40 when flames started coming out of the engine."

"Flames?" said Gibbs.

"Big bang. Smoke and fire. Next thing I knew we were turning over. We were lucky, I wasn't knocked out. Managed to get McGee out before the whole thing went up. His laptop might be a lost cause."

"Fried hard drive," said Gibbs remembering an old joke.

Tony managed a smile in acknowledgement.

"Don't know what happened, Boss. Sorry."

"Not your fault, Tony," said Gibbs with unwonted gentleness. "Not much you can do about cars catching fire."

"How's McGee?" asked Tony, "I've tried listening through the wall …"

"He's still out cold. Broken arm. Doc doesn't think there's going to be a problem. How are you?"

"Cut on my forehead." Tony moved the bandage to show the damage and Gibbs pressed it back again. "Bit banged up," added Tony, "I'll have some bruises tomorrow and a black eye but I'll be fine."

"What's going on, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs taking a seat by the bed. "Is this Sterling's work? Something to do with Tim's cold case or something you're mixed up in?"

"Maybe, maybe and ditto. But we don't know _why_ the car lit on fire. Cars do that sometimes." said Tony tiredly.

"Where's the car?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm not psychic," said Tony, "but I'm guessing it's either on its way back to headquarters or State police have it."

"It's the scene of a potential assault on a federal agent," said Gibbs, "I want NCIS to investigate."

"It's also the scene of a potential assault on a police officer," said Tony, "not yours to take."

"Sounds like a job for the CafPow," said Gibbs.

"CAFALO," said Tony wearily.

"Who said you could come in here?" said a nurse standing at the door.

"It's all right," said Tony, "I asked him to come in."

"Well, you can ask him to go now," said the nurse firmly, "I need to do some checks and fix that head of yours."

"Good luck with that," said Gibbs, "I tried for years to fix it. I'll be back, DiNozzo."

NCISNCIS

A few hours later Tony and Gibbs were sitting next to Tim's bed. Tim was awake now and had been moved to a private room in the main hospital. He was waiting for his arm to be set and would probably be released the next day.

"What's going on?" asked Tim echoing Gibbs' earlier question.

"What do you remember?" asked Gibbs.

"I remember getting into the car," said Tim, "and then I remember waking up in here."

"DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"What I said before, Gibbs. We'd been driving for about an hour when flames started coming out of the engine. The car veered across the road and then turned over. We managed to get out before the car went up."

"Yeah, thanks for that," said McGee.

"No problem, McProbie," said Tony, "you know how Gibbs hates change. Couldn't risk him losing another agent. Do you remember what you said before the world turned upside-down?"

"He just said, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "that he doesn't remember anything after he got into the car."

"He might have had a recovery," defended Tony.

"In the last thirty seconds?" asked Gibbs drily.

"No, Tony," said Tim deciding to intervene, I don't remember saying anything. Why?"

"You'd done a matrixy geeky thingy. It just brought back some results," said Tony.

"What did I say?"

"Two people popped up. One Petty Officer who left a few months ago and another one. A Petty Officer Phillips who met your matrixy geeky thingy criteria."

"Cool," said McGee. "I'll refine it some more. See if any more 'pop' out."

"Ah," said Tony, "that'll be tricky. Your laptop didn't survive the crash."

"The hard drive is fried," said Gibbs who seemed to be relishing having a computer joke to tell.

"Do you remember the hard time everyone gave me when I said that?" complained McGee.

Tony and Gibbs shrugged.

"Can you re-run it?" asked Tony.

"Probably," said Tim, "if you get me a laptop."

"Not tonight," said Gibbs, "it can wait till tomorrow. We've got two results. That'll do for now."

Tony got up with a wince.

"Where are you going?" asked Gibbs.

"We need to go see this Phillips guy."

"That can wait till tomorrow as well, DiNozzo. You're going to fall over if you don't get some rest. Give yourself a break."

"Who are you?" muttered Tony, "and what did you do with Gibbs?"

Gibbs chuckled, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home. Looks like we'll be working together again."

A little time later Gibbs stopped the car outside Tony's house. Tony managed a smile.

"At least it wasn't _my_ car that got destroyed this time. I'd have taken my car if it hadn't been going to the shop."

"When did you bring this car back?" asked Gibbs.

"I drove it last night. Mac gave me a ride to work yesterday morning after I found the chip in the windshield. I told McGee I'd pick him up this morning. It's quicker; headquarters is on the opposite side of the city from the coast."

"Who knew?"

"Tim, Henry, you … Mac. Doug might have heard me tell you, he was here last night. But, Gibbs, I drove it home last night – wouldn't have to be Einstein to work out I'd be driving it. And we don't know that it was got at."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll go back to the hospital. Make sure Tim's OK. I'll pick you up in the morning."

NCISNCIS

"Got a report back on your car, Lieutenant," said Henry when Gibbs and Tony arrived the next morning. "Sergeant Rodd wants a word."

"OK, tell him I'm here," said Tony. "Rodd is in the Drugs and Vice Unit," he told Gibbs.

"You think drugs are involved?" asked Gibbs.

"The sergeant picked up some … unusual activity from a drug dealer he's watching," said Tony reluctantly.

"I didn't think you were getting involved with drugs cases," said Henry. "Or is it because of one of those community initiatives?"

"No it's not to do with my job," said Tony with even greater reluctance, "the unusual activity relates to …"

"Mac," supplied Gibbs.

"Yes," agreed Tony. "Sergeant Rodd said he thought I should know. And Mac says he has an innocent explanation."

Gibbs was prevented from answering by the arrival of Finlay Rodd. Tony introduced them before asking,

"What can I do for you, Sergeant?"

"Your crash yesterday, Sir."

"What about it?" asked Tony.

"State Police contacted me when they looked at the car. It had some sort of electronic device in the engine. Crude but effective, it was designed to set off a small fire."

"Why did they let you know?" asked Gibbs.

"There's been some intimidation, a turf war going on between some of the dealers," said Rodd, "one of the things they've been doing is lighting cars on fire. Been some nasty accidents. The device in your car was pretty burned up but State Police think it looks like the others."

"So you think there's a drug involvement?" demanded Gibbs.

"Looks like it, Agent Gibbs. What I don't understand, Sir is how they would have got to a Raleigh PD car. They're kept secure."

"It was parked on my drive that night," said Tony, "I drove it home so I'd have a quicker journey in the morning. And before you ask, no I don't have a security camera at my house. It's a home not Fort Knox."

"Lieutenant, I have to ask. Was Frazer McKenzie at your house the night you took the car home?"

"Yes, he was. But so were a lot of other people. Are you still running those patrols past my house?"

"Yes, Sir. I'll check to see if they saw anyone hanging around," said Rodd.

"Whoever it was would have had to get their timings right," said Tony, "or work out when the patrols went by."

"I want details of the device sent to NCIS," said Gibbs firmly, "our resources are better and the lab won't be backed up."

"I'll see to it, Agent Gibbs," said Rodd. "Lieutenant, McKenzie has been helpful."

"Huh," muttered Gibbs.

"But if it was the drug dealers, why would they target me?" asked Tony, "that doesn't make sense."

Rodd shrugged. "They might have messed up. Or want to intimidate McKenzie – if he is in on the dealing."

"What do you want to do, Sergeant?" asked Tony.

"I'd prefer to keep going as we are, Sir. Watching McKenzie and waiting to see how it pans out."

"How long for?" asked Tony.

"We're going to move in on our target Connor Jaxon in a couple of days. We've got wind of a big deal going down and we want to catch him in the act."

"OK," said Tony, "we'll leave things as they are."

"DiNozzo," began Gibbs.

"But Tali is going to stay with Kit and Andy," said Tony. I won't risk her being caught up in the fallout. Mac is going to have to go down with flu or something so he can't look after her." Gibbs nodded with satisfaction and Tony couldn't resist saying, "I do know how to look after my daughter, Gibbs."

Sergeant Rodd went off to look into the drugs angle to the device on the car while Gibbs and Tony decided on their next move.

"Where was Chip? Do we know?" asked Tony.

"He finished work around 18.00," said Gibbs, "I followed him back to his place and hung around. It didn't look as if he was leaving again but I didn't stay there all night."

"So he's a possibility," said Gibbs. "What was the other name you mentioned?"

"Apart from you?" asked Tony earning himself a glare. "Doug Sutherland."

"John Sutherland's son?" asked Gibbs.

"Why do you think Doug's involved?" asked Henry. Tony looked surprised that Henry was still there but realised he hadn't been told to leave.

Tony decided it would be useful to get Henry's view on this.

"We think there may be a link with the case Agent McGee has been looking in to," he said. "Pieces of valuable equipment have gone missing from Camp Lejeune and not recovered. Our theory is that they're being broken up for scrap. Doug has some expertise in that sort of recycling."

"Lots of people do that," said Henry, "why suspect Doug?"

Tony fidgeted slightly as he got to the tricky part, "there was a similar theft which was … attributed to your father. We understand that Doug was close with him. There's a possibility that he got the idea from your Dad and has carried on since."

"Doug?" said Henry, "it doesn't seem likely."

"I know," said Tony, "it's a long shot."

"Although I guess Doug's always been a bit of a wildcard," said Henry thoughtfully, "things got skewed for him when his Dad had his change of direction. He always seemed to think he was owed something by the world to make up for what he thought had been taken away. So, who knows?"

"You know him well?" asked Gibbs.

Henry frowned. "Once. Not now so much. He's difficult to be friends with, you know. And really, he was one of my Dad's lame ducks. Dad asked me to be nice to him. We weren't close but I tried." Henry smiled sadly. "Being his friend did mean I got to eat Mrs Lacey's cooking though – she often made something for Doug and his Dad. I still remember the curried apple soup she used to make!" He smiled again, less sadly this time.

"What do you want to do, Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"Stick with the plan," said Gibbs, "we'll go to Camp Lejeune and speak to …"

"Petty Officer Phillips," supplied Tony. "And I'll check under the hood before we go. Your driving is scary enough without adding a bomb to it."

"I'll second that," said Henry feelingly.

Tony laughed and then winced as the movement jarred his stiff body.

"You taken any painkillers?" asked Gibbs gruffly.

"No," said Tony briefly.

"Didn't you get any at the hospital?" asked Henry in concern. "I've got some Advil if you want some."

"Painkillers and me aren't a good mix," said Tony.

"It's not a pretty sight," said Gibbs reminiscently.

"Hey! I can't help being sensitive," said Tony.

"Same as my Dad," said Henry, "he had to be careful too."

Tony nodded thinking that Henry had spoken more about his father in the last few minutes than in all the time he had known him.

"I'm fine," said Tony in well-worn words. "I just got stiff sitting round."

"Take the damn Advil," said Gibbs, "they won't do any harm."

"You're not the one who got poisoned by cough medicine," groused Tony even as he held out his hand to Henry.

NCISNCIS

"How was McGee this morning?" asked Tony as they drove towards Camp Lejeune.

"They did his arm last night. Bit of a headache but he's OK. I took him in a laptop and he was going to start working on his matrix again."

Tony nodded and decided not to question the wisdom of Tim working with a concussion and a broken arm. He could remember feeling similarly determined when he was on Gibbs' team. Knowing that Gibbs wouldn't want to make small talk as he drove, Tony pulled out the file on Henry Mason.

"Huh," he said after a few minutes.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"Henry Mason's car blew up after it crashed."

"So? It happens," said Gibbs.

"I know. Thank you for that. I was wondering if that's why I got out the car so quick yesterday. Doug told me about it the day before."

"I think you'd have got out fast anyway, DiNozzo."

"I guess," said Tony.

"Did you tell Henry everything?" asked Gibbs.

"About what?"

"About Sutherland and Mason Senior?"

"Not entirely," admitted Tony, "there's a chance that Doug took over where Mason left off – that's true. McGee and I had a theory that Doug might be involved in Mason's death – he was the only witness to the crash that killed him … and he says it caught fire soon after he got Mason out. Just like our car did yesterday. I'll have a look at the crime scene photos: see if I can spot any sign of an incendiary device."

"Any doubt that it was the crash that killed him?" asked Gibbs.

Tony looked at the autopsy report. "No. Seems cut and dried that he died from injuries 'consistent with a car crash'. Seems he had taken some anti-depressants before he drove off. That points to suicide. I remember Ducky saying that suicides often do that as it stops them changing their mind about what they're about to do. I don't know, Gibbs. All the evidence points to Mason being a cop gone bad who decided to end it all. The crimes stopped when he died."

"Apart from those from Camp Lejeune," Gibbs pointed out.

"True. But those might be copycat ones," said Tony. "There's so much going on at the moment I can't keep it straight in my head. I'm probably honing in on Doug because I don't like him."

"At least he's not the spouse," said Gibbs drily.

"True," said Tony.

"But you might not be wrong," said Gibbs, "I always trusted your instincts on cases."

Tony turned to him in surprise but there was no time to say anything as they had arrived at the main gate of Camp Lejeune.

NCISNCIS

Petty Officer Phillips looked nervous when summoned to be interviewed by NCIS.

"Petty Officer," said Gibbs, "you work in the supply department?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How long have you been in the Navy?"

"Fifteen years, Sir."

"You like it?"

"Sir?"

"You enjoy being in the Navy?"

"I guess. Yes, Sir."

"How long have you been stationed at Camp Lejeune?"

"Twelve years, Sir. Um, I mean sometimes I've had assignments on board ships but I've always come back."

"Are you aware, Petty Officer, that there have been thefts from the Camp?"

"Thefts, Sir? There's always people who are going to steal stuff."

"Including you?"

"No, Sir. Not me. I don't steal."

"This isn't minor stuff, Petty Officer. Large pieces of equipment. Worth a lot of money and important to maintaining national security.

"Sir," said the Petty Officer, "I don't get involved with high security … things like that."

"Thank you, Petty Officer. Now, we've looked at the times you were in the stores. And it turns out that you're the only person who was there every time that something went missing."

"Sir?"

"How do you explain that?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Would you describe yourself as committed to your work, Petty Officer?"

"Um."

"From your record I would have said you're an _average_ sailor. Does that seem fair?"

"Um."

"Not the sort of sailor who would hang out at the stores when he's not on duty?"

"Er."

Gibbs banged his hand on the desk, "so tell me. Why were you in the stores when you didn't need to be?"

"I don't know, Sir. I haven't done anything wrong, Sir."

"We'll go through the dates, shall we, Petty Officer?" said Gibbs feeling a slight sense of surprise that Phillips hadn't caved immediately.

Gibbs went through each of the dates and Phillips had to admit that he was signed in for each date although he couldn't remember any details. When Gibbs showed him the last entry however, he looked even more puzzled.

"But that can't be right, Sir."

"Why not?"

"Because I was in the Infirmary. I knocked myself out falling from a ladder. I remember because I was going on leave the next day and I couldn't go. They kept me in overnight asking me questions."

"We'll check, Petty Officer," said Gibbs grimly.

Gibbs carried on grilling Phillips for another twenty minutes but the Petty Officer was unable to remember anything else. Finally, he ended the interview.

"We'll be back, Petty Officer," he said.

Gibbs picked up the sailor's file and Tony saw the name on it for the first time and asked, "You have an unusual way of spelling your first name."

"Yes, Sir," said the Petty Officer relieved to be able to answer a question at last. "Tomasz. No h and a z at the end. It's Polish. My mom's Polish."

"Hmm," said Tony, "I've seen it spelt that way somewhere else recently."

"My nephew is Tomasz," said Phillips proudly, "named after me."

"Is your sister Casey Phillips?" asked Tony, "works for Raleigh PD?"

"Yes, Sir."

"She's got a picture of him on her desk. He's got his name on the sweatshirt he's wearing."

"I got him that, Sir. He's only a kid and he was having trouble spelling his name."

"I see. Thank you, Petty Officer."

"What was that about?" asked Gibbs as they left the room.

"Probably nothing," said Tony, "another link between Camp Lejeune and Raleigh PD. Is it me, or does this guy not seem like a master criminal?"

"Nope," said Gibbs, "but someone else could be pulling the strings."

"Or forging Tomasz's signature or using his access codes," suggested Tony.

"I'll get McGee on to that," said Gibbs.

"Um …" began Tony.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"It's just … well, McGee's got a concussion and a broken arm. Perhaps he should be resting … you know …" Tony trailed off.

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment or two and then grinned, "I'll get Abby to do it. Mother hen!"

NCISNCIS

Tony and Gibbs returned to the office to find McGee tapping one-handedly at a laptop.

"Hey, McLongJohnSilver," said Tony when he saw him.

"What?" asked Tim a little blearily, "LongJohnSilver only had one leg. I've still got two legs."

"Oh yeah," said Tony, "I was thinking he only had one arm. Let me think …"

"McNelson," offered Gibbs.

"What?" said both Tony and McGee.

"Lord Nelson," said Gibbs, "British admiral. Lost an arm in the Battle of Santa Cruz de Tenerife at the end of the 18th century."

Tony recovered first. "Hey, I've heard of him. He was one of Great Uncle Clive's heroes. And didn't he suffer from seasickness?" Gibbs nodded. "Nice one, Gibbs," said Tony appreciatively.

Tim scowled both from the aches in his head and arm and at being ganged up on.

"When you've finished," he said crossly, "I've finished running my 'matrixy geeky thingy'."

"Sorry, McWiseone," said Tony penitently, "spill."

"Same results as yesterday plus a few more. Petty Officer Phillips is the only person still serving who was on duty at the time of the thefts."

"Petty Officer _Tomasz_ Phillips is the brother of the lovely Casey who currently works on our reception desk," said Tony in an informative tone.

"Does that matter?" asked Tim.

"I have no idea," admitted Tony.

"Phillips is vague," said Gibbs, "but insists that for one of the dates he was in the infirmary and couldn't have been signed in."

"We think the records were fixed?" asked Tim.

"I've got Abby looking at the records," said Gibbs, "you need to take a break, Tim." McGee looked surprised at this caring attitude but Gibbs followed up, "besides, with one arm you'll be slow."

"Who were the others the matrix spat out?" asked Tony.

"One who left a few months ago and three others. And they didn't match as well as Phillips did," said Tim.

"And if Phillips is telling the truth," said Gibbs, "duty dates showing on the system might not mean much either."

McGee read the list of names, "David Gillespie, James Mason, Candice Nguyer and Robert Osman."

"Any chance any of them are Chip's cousin?" asked Tony, "or long lost brother of Doug?"

"I need to do some more digging for that," said Tim.

Tony looked at the list, "I'd hold off on that," he said, "there's a name I know here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Henry," said Tony the next day, " _James_ Henry, I didn't know you were based at Camp Lejeune when you were in the Navy."

"Sir? Don't think it came up," replied Henry, "it's not a secret. Everyone knows."

"Thought you might have mentioned it," said Tony, "knowing I used to work with NCIS."

"Not recently though," said Henry.

"And you didn't say anything when you knew we were going to Lejeune yesterday."

"Why would I? It wasn't a social call, was it? I couldn't really ask you to say hi to old friends while you and Agent Gibbs were interrogating them."

Tony gazed at Henry. What he said was true and Tony had been so busy since he took up his new job there hadn't been much time to get to know Henry on a personal level.

"Nothing more than that?" asked Tony.

"Sir?"

"No other reason you didn't want me to know you'd served at Lejeune?"

"No … well, I guess I didn't want to be connected to any crimes there," admitted Henry.

"Why would you be?" asked Tony.

"You said there was a possible link to what my father did and what's been happening there. I didn't want my name to be in your mind when you visited there."

"Is this like when you overbooked my diary to make sure I didn't get round to looking at your dad's case?" asked Tony.

Henry looked embarrassed, "No, Sir. I just didn't want you to go there and think _I_ was the one who carried on with what Dad did. I wanted you to go there with an open mind, looking at everyone and not just focussed on me. That's all."

"And was there anything for us to find?" asked Tony.

"No," said Henry vehemently, "I didn't do anything wrong. Or know of anyone else doing anything," he added hastily.

"You should know," said Tony sternly, "that delaying tactics won't work. I'll get there."

"I wasn't trying to delay you," protested Henry, "it's no secret that I served at Lejeune. And anyway, why would I have told you … wouldn't have looked odd too?"

Tony didn't answer and he knew Henry was right. It just sat badly that his assistant had worked at the place the thefts had occurred and that his name had cropped up as one of several possibilities of meeting the criteria for sailors around at the time of the crimes. But, given Phillips' revelations the Camp's computer records couldn't be relied on to identify any culprit let alone Henry.

"All right," he said finally, "but Agents Gibbs and McGee want to question you about your time at Lejeune."

"Of course, Sir," said Henry, "I understand. Perhaps it was a mistake to come back to the force."

"Henry?"

"I thought all this … stuff with Dad was behind me but it seems that I'm still tainted with what he did. You know, up until now part of me always regretted that he died but now … now I'm _glad!"_

He reached out to pick up a pen to start working again and Tony noticed that his hand was trembling and that he was blinking back tears.

Tony decided to go see Sergeant Rodd in case there was an update on the device on his car. He had to go past the front desk where Casey Phillips was sitting as usual. Tony was going to walk past without saying anything: he couldn't really bring up that he had met her brother the day before. She called out to him, however, so he had to stop.

"Sir," she said, "Tommy, my brother, called last night."

"Yes?" said Tony.

"He said you suspect him of being involved with some thefts?"

Tony hedged, "it's not my case. It's NCIS."

"I know, Sir. But, Sir, Tommy wouldn't do anything bad. He loves being in the Navy, it's his life. It might not look like an exciting job working in the stores but he knows it's important."

"I can't really talk about it, Casey," said Tony.

"But he's a good person, Lieutenant. He loves little Tomasz, he's real good to him. And he looks out for us …"

"Casey?"

"It's hard at times. I'm not really 'with' Tomasz's father. And Tommy tries to fill the gap."

Tony nodded. He had plugged into the office gossip enough to know that Casey had given birth to her son about four years ago and had returned to work soon after. She had never said who the father was and the grapevine didn't seem to have a view which suggested it wasn't anyone she worked with. "I'm sorry, Casey. But I'm sure that NCIS will find the culprits so if you're right about your brother you don't need to worry."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. But we all know that the guilty people don't always get caught," she said glumly.

Tony nodded once more and went to move on but Casey hadn't finished with him.

"How are you settling in, Sir?" she asked.

"Fine," he said in surprise.

"It's just that you look tired." Tony decided not to point out that he had a lot on his mind. "Henry says you're busy with all these visits. And I guess it's stressful moving house with a kid." Tony nodded. "Moving house and new job are supposed to be two of the most stressful things you can do," she continue earnestly, "you need to be careful. Look after yourself."

"Er … thank you, Casey," said Tony before finally getting away.

Sergeant Rodd didn't have any update on the car but said, unsurprisingly, that the patrols hadn't spotted anyone doing anything suspicious to the vehicle. Tony sighed and went to see Gibbs and McGee in their temporary office. He smiled when he saw that McGee had managed to acquire desks full of computer equipment while Gibbs sat with a single sheet of paper and a notepad in front of him.

"What you doing today?" Tony asked.

Gibbs gestured to his piece of paper and said, "I'll speak to Mason this morning and then head to Lejeune to talk to the other people McGee's highlighted."

"You want me to go with you?" asked Tony hopefully.

"It's a navy base," said Gibbs, "I don't need you Cafpowing with me again. Don't you have anything to do of your own?"

Tony winced, "Yes, a backlog of six visits as well as today's. You're right. I'd better get on with that. There's nothing doing on the other things at the moment. I spoke to Henry …"

"What?" demanded Gibbs, "why?"

"He might be involved in my case, Gibbs," said Tony, "I wanted to get his reaction and he already knew why you were going there, I wasn't telling him anything new. He denies all knowledge of any wrongdoing at the Camp. Got quite emotional about it … which is unusual for Henry. He's usually calm and composed."

"OK," said Gibbs grumpily, "too late now anyway."

"You want me to send Henry down?" asked Tony, "or do you want to use my office?"

"I'll come with you," said Gibbs. "McGee, carry on with your searches."

Tony and Gibbs walked in silence to Tony's office.

"Henry," said Tony, "I'm going out to Winstanley School. Back at lunchtime and then I'll go to Murdoch Community College this afternoon."

"Yes, Sir," said Henry, "is it still OK for me to come with you this afternoon?"

"What?" asked Tony.

"You remember. I'm a volunteer counsellor there. I said it would be helpful for me to hear what you say to the students."

"Yes, sorry. Yes, that's fine. Er, Agent Gibbs wants to speak with you now."

"Oh," said Henry gulping, "of course. Thank you. I mean, yes."

Tony left closing the door behind him and wondering if his assistant would be in a fit state, or free, to go to the College in the afternoon.

NCISNCIS

Tony went to see Tim when he returned from his morning visit.

"How did Gibbs get on with Henry?" he asked.

"He didn't break down and confess if that's what you mean," said McGee.

"Not sure that is what I mean," said Tony. "What do you think of Henry?"

Tim shrugged, "I haven't seen much of him. You're the one who's been working with him. What do you think of him?"

"He's good at his job, thorough, conscientious. Serious minded. Seems popular enough. If it hadn't been for the diary manipulation I wouldn't have any doubts about him. And I understand why he did it."

"Must have taken some guts to come back after what his Dad did," commented Tim. "And I guess it shows that people like him that they accepted him back."

"I guess," said Tony. "But you didn't tell me. How did Gibbs get on with him?"

"Sounds like it was when you saw Petty Officer Phillips yesterday," said McGee, "denies any knowledge of the thefts and there's one occasion where he's registered as being in the Stores when he can't have been."

"And what did Gibbs' gut say?" asked Tony.

"Nothing, but he said Henry was difficult to read. He seems pretty placid and laidback so Gibbs couldn't get a rise out of him."

"Good," said Tony, "I didn't want to think I'd been working with a crook these last weeks. Perhaps Gibbs will have better luck with your other possibilities this afternoon."

"If he doesn't, I think we'll be heading back to DC tomorrow," said McGee, "the case will have gone cold again. We can investigate the IT set up from the Navy Yard. No need to stay here."

"What about exploding cars?" asked Tony.

"Think that was about you, Tony," said McGee, "strongest link seems to be to the drug dealers' war."

"I'll miss you, McNelson," said Tony, "it's been like old times working with you."

"That's why I've got a broken arm and you've got a black eye," observed Tim.

"There is that," admitted Tony. "Still, I'm glad that you were my first CAFALO assignment."

"Yeah. Me too, I guess," said McGee, "although I'd have preferred to come out of it in one piece."

"Tell you what," said Tony, "why don't you come over tonight? The pizza's not bad here. Tali will be at Kit and Andy's so we can have a boys' night in. Invite Gibbs too."

"I'll come," said Tim willingly, "who knows about Gibbs?"

"8pm?" said Tony, "that'll give me time to go check on Tali."

"Sure," said Tim.

"Hey," said Tony, "those emails that Chip got from Doug. Did he reply to them?"

"Um … yes, he did. But he didn't get anything back from Doug."

"Huh," said Tony, "that's a little odd."

"Not necessarily," said Tim, "would _you_ reply to an email from Chip?"

"No," agreed Tony, "but I wouldn't have sent one in the first place. I got the impression that Doug's lonely … would have jumped at an opening from Chip."

"Perhaps he decided Chip didn't have anything to offer him?" said Tim.

"You're probably right," said Tony. "OK, I'll see you tonight. No need to bring anything."

"I wasn't going to," said McGee.

NCISNCIS

Later that afternoon Tony and Henry were driving back from the Murdoch Community Centre. Tony decided it was an opportunity to reach out to his assistant.

"So, what did you think?" he asked Henry.

"I was impressed, Sir," said Henry.

"You don't need to brown-nose, Henry," said Tony, "you can tell me what you really think."

"No, really, Sir," said Henry, "you spoke well. It was interesting. I could give you tips though."

"On what?" asked Tony.

"Some of your jokes," said Henry, "they probably go down better somewhere like DC than they do here. Just a suggestion."

"I get you," said Tony, "I thought some of them fell flat. Work in progress, I guess. Let me know what would go down better."

"Yes, Sir," said Henry, "I'll do some research."

Tony suppressed a smile at his earnestness and continued, "Henry," said Tony, "I've read the file on your Dad. I know it's hard on you but what was your take on it? At the time."

Henry looked a little startled but quickly composed himself. "I didn't want to believe it at first. It seemed unbelievable. I believed him when he said that he hadn't passed on information about patrols so it would be easier to get drugs or people smuggled in and that he didn't use inside information about movement of high value freight to arrange thefts. He said it was all nonsense. And for a long time people believed him."

"I see," put in Tony.

"He was a good guy, Sir. Everyone … well, they didn't just like him they loved him. It seemed out of the question that he would turn dirty."

"Did he have any money worries?" asked Tony.

"We weren't rich," said Henry, "honest police officers aren't! But we had enough and he seemed contented. That was one of the things people noticed about him: that he was contented. It made him a good person to be with."

"Was the money found?" asked Tony, "there wasn't anything in the file but I'm guessing there was money involved?"

"We never found it," said Henry, "best guess is that it's in an offshore account or a safe deposit somewhere."

"But you came to believe that your father was guilty," said Tony.

Henry laughed humourlessly. "Yeah. I was convinced he was innocent so I set out to prove it. I accessed his computer, checked all the times he logged on, his emails, the information he accessed. Everything."

"And?"

"And I ended up proving that he had done it all. Found a burn phone he used to pass on the information; an email account he'd used as well. It was me, his own son who found it all."

"What did you do?"

"I told the then Chief," said Henry, "and then I went and told my father what I'd found out. That I knew he was a crook and a disgrace. That I hated and despised him."

"That must have been … difficult," said Tony inadequately.

"Yes," said Henry bitterly, "and he seemed to deflate. All the fight went out of him. He aged in front of me."

"What happened then?"

"I never saw him again. The next day he was killed in the car crash."

"I'm sorry," said Tony, "I wouldn't have brought it up but …"

"I know, Sir," said Henry trying to smile, "Chief Martin asked you to look into it again. She really admired my father. I think she was the only one who never believed it. I guess, when I heard she'd made Chief, I thought she might look at it all again."

"It was she who brought you back into the force?" asked Tony.

"Yes. She said it was time. Made me believe that people would accept me. I enjoyed my time in the Navy, but it's good to be back." He managed a smile. "Do you think Agent Gibbs was happy with the interview today, Sir?"

"I worked for Agent Gibbs for more than ten years, Henry and I was never able to predict what he would do. Apart from drink coffee and slap my head," said Tony.

"Sir?" asked Henry.

"Short answer is that I don't know. But Gibbs will make it clear."

"So the case might be over?" asked Henry as he drew the car up outside police headquarters.

"May be," agreed, "which just leaves Mac, Doug and Chip to sort out," he muttered as he followed Henry.

Henry paused and turned as he waited for Tony to catch up with him. Tony saw Henry's eyes widen as they focussed on something behind him. The next thing he knew was that Henry had tackled him to the ground as he shouted 'Shooter!' Tony heard the sound of a gunshot as he fell down and then felt the wind being knocked out of him by Henry landing on top of him. After a few moments Tony was aware enough to feel Henry's weight on top of him. He was about to try and roll the body off him when someone said,

"Stay where you are, Sir. Are you hurt?"

Tony considered, "No, don't think so. Just winded. What happened? How's Henry?"

"Looks as if he's knocked himself out. Can't see a bullet wound but we don't want to move him till we're sure. His head is bleeding but I'm not sure what from."

"He pushed me out of the way," gasped Tony. "He …"

He stopped speaking as he saw Casey running out of the building. "Henry!" she cried, "Is he OK? Where is he?" She rushed over to where Tony and Henry lay and tried to touch him.

"Leave him be, Casey," said the duty sergeant who was looking after them. "EMT are on their way. They'll be fine."

Casey calmed down as she saw that Henry was breathing and that there didn't seem to be a bullet wound.

"Lieutenant," she said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Casey," he replied, "Henry pushed me out of the way."

"Good," she said, "I'm glad he … you're both OK."

Tony looked at her speculatively as something fell into place for him. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Gibbs.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

It said something for Gibbs' natural authority that nobody told him it was none of his business.

"Seems someone tried to shoot the lieutenant," said the Sergeant, "Henry pushed him out of the way. Ah, here come the EMT. Out of the way, please Sir."

Gibbs stood back and watched as the medics gently rolled Henry off Tony. Tony gingerly got up with Gibbs' help.

"How is he?" Tony asked the medical team. At that moment Henry began to stir and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Henry's first words were for Tony. "Is the lieutenant OK?" he asked, "where he is?"

"I'm here," said Tony patting him on the shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Thanks to you," said Casey.

"What happened?" asked Gibbs.

Henry shook his head as he remembered, "Um. I was waiting for the lieutenant to catch up with me. I saw someone over there," he pointed across the road, "there was someone with a weapon … some sort of rifle … and it was pointed straight towards us. I'm not sure what happened next …" he made to rub his head but a medic gently prevented him.

"You pushed me to the ground," said Tony.

"Oh. Sorry, Sir," said Henry.

"You're forgiven," said Gibbs.

"We heard a car race away when we came out," said the Sergeant. "We've got a BOLO out for it."

"Did you see who it was?" asked Tony.

"No, Sir. I just saw the barrel of the gun and reacted. Sorry."

"I'm beginning to understand why Gibbs has a rule against apologies," said Tony, "nothing to apologise for."

"Excuse me," said one of the medics, "we need to get this man to hospital."

"I'm fine," protested Henry, "no need to go anywhere."

"Listen to them, Henry," said Casey fiercely, "you go with them. You were unconscious and you're bleeding! Don't be an idiot."

"All right, all right," said Henry in the nearest to anger Tony had ever seen, "I'm going."

"Men!" said Casey before turning on her heel and striding back to the station.

NCISNCIS

The getaway car was found abandoned a few blocks away. It had been reported stolen a few hours before and had been wiped clean of any finger prints. Sergeant Rodd hurried in to Tony's office shortly after the car had been brought to the station.

"Sir," he said, "we think there may be a link to the drug deals."

"How?" asked Tony.

"We found a burn phone left under the front seat. It's been used to call Frazer McKenzie."

"Any prints on it?" asked Tony.

"I'm just bringing it to our crime scene guys, Sir. It looks clean but they're good. If there's anything to find they'll find it."

"Let me know, Sergeant," said Tony.

"There's something else odd," said Rodd. "There's an email app on the phone. It shows email activity on the user's computer."

"About drug deals?" asked Tony.

"No, Sir. They're threatening … to some recycling companies. Warning them not to bid for some contracts."

"Are there any to …" Tony fished out a business card Kit had given him, "S & L Environmental Services?"

Rodd looked at a list of names. "No. I don't see them. Why? Were you expecting them to get one?"

"It was possible," said Tony, "They're just starting up. Might have been targets as well. Is there any way of tracking the computer the emails were sent from?"

"Don't know, Sir. I can find out."

"Hang on," said Tony, "I'll go and check with my geek friend. Come with me."

Rodd and Tony went to see Tim.

"McPhoneexpert," said Tony, "this phone has an app which shows email activity on another computer. Can you check the IP thingy that the original emails were sent from?"

"Possibly," said McGee. "Can I have a look?"

Rodd's phone rang at that moment and he gestured that he would step outside to take the call.

A few minutes later, Tim said, "Found it."

"Well done, that man!" said Tony.

"Huh, that's odd," said McGee.

"What is?"

"It's the same computer that was used to send those emails to Chip."

"You mean Doug sent them?" asked Tony.

"Looks like it," confirmed Tim.

"Damn," said Tony, "so he's been faking the intimidation threats to hide that he's the one doing the intimidating?"

"And he might be linked to the drugs as well?" asked Tim.

"Yeah," said Tony.

"And the attempt on your life?" asked Tim.

Tony groaned. "I guess. But I'm sure Kit wouldn't be involved with the intimidation."

"He might not know anything about it," Tim pointed out.

"OK," said Tony, "I think we need to get a court order to access Doug's computer records. Tim, do you think you could swing it on the back of the investigation into Chip?"

"I guess," said Tim, "but why don't you get Sergeant Rodd to do it?"

"My gut," said Tony, "I'd like to keep Doug's involvement quiet at the moment. Don't ask me why, just a feeling."

"OK," said Tim, "but Doug might be using a computer we don't know anything about".

"It'll be a start," said Tony.

Sergeant Rodd came back into the room. "Found anything?" he asked.

"Agent McGee has found the IP address," said Tony, "Come on, Sergeant, I'll give you the details, see what the tech guys make of it."

"Thank you, Sir." Rodd followed Tony back to his office. "You've had a hell of an introduction to Raleigh PD, haven't you?"

"Could say that," said Tony.

"It's always stressful starting somewhere new. And you've had it in spades. You need to make sure you get some downtime, you know."

"Er … thank you, Sergeant. It's good to know everyone's so concerned," said Tony wondering if he looked sleep deprived.

"We're a friendly group, Lieutenant. Look out for each other. And I reckon you're one who needs looking out for."

Tony wasn't sure whether or not to be reassured by this concern but somehow thought that his worries weren't going to lessen any time soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Sergeant Rodd took the phone and details of the IP address to the forensics team. Henry phoned from the hospital to say that he was fine but would go home rather than coming back into the office so Tony decided there was nothing more to do for the day and to go home as well.

Tony went to see Tali on the way home and was both relieved and a little disappointed that she didn't seem to be missing him very much. The Lacey household was a lively one and she enjoyed the company. Tony wondered if she also enjoyed having a motherly figure in Andy but he figured there wasn't much he could do about that so shelved that worry for another time. He gave Tali her bath and she allowed him to read her a bedtime story and settled down happily for the night. It was only as Tony went into the kitchen to say goodbye that he realised that Doug was visiting once more.

"Doug," he said cautiously.

"Tony," came the reply.

Kit was in the kitchen as well and he looked a little concerned,

"Doug said he mentioned to you about the threats we've had," he said.

"Yeah," said Tony.

"I think we should tell the police. Officially. What do you think?" asked Kit.

Tony was encouraged by this as it suggested that Kit was innocent of what might be going on. "It wouldn't hurt," he said. "Doug didn't say much about it. Something about anonymous letters to your backers."

"That's right," said Kit, "not quite with letters cut from newspapers but pretty close."

"Not by email then?" asked Tony.

"No," said Doug, "but that would be dumb."

"Why?" asked Tony.

"Emails can be traced. Harder to trace letters sent through the mail."

"And the intimidation?" asked Tony, "how have they done that? Phone calls? Emails? Letters?"

"Some phone calls," said Kit, "couple of letters pushed through the door of our office. It's all seemed amateurish, half-hearted really but we don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"Hmm," said Tony, "probably best to file a police report. They can check if any other people are being targeted."

"You think there are?" said Doug sharply.

"Not really my area," said Tony, "I'm more into community liaison. That sort of thing." He mentally crossed his fingers as he lied to them.

"We'll go down to the station tomorrow," said Kit with a firm look towards Doug.

At that moment Kit's son Joe wandered into the kitchen and asked for his father's help with some homework. Kit took him into the den leaving Tony and Doug alone.

"Doug, there was something I wanted to ask you about Henry Mason," said Tony.

"OK," said Doug reluctantly.

"That last day … the day you saw the crash …"

"I didn't actually see it," said Doug, "I heard it."

"Right," said Tony, "so you'd decided to go see him after you'd gone the previous day and he seemed depressed?"

"Yes. I was worried about him. So I went to his house …"

"And met him on the way?" asked Tony.

"No … well, yes. The second time," said Doug.

"What do you mean the second time?"

"I went about 10.00 but JH was there so I came away."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to see him."

"Why not?"

"I'd argued with him about not sticking up for his Dad. And he kicked back and said I didn't have a good record with _my_ Dad. And since then, I'd found out that Mr Mason was going to be charged … so … well … I didn't want to see JH and admit he'd been right. So I left."

"But you went back?"

"I drove around for a while and then I decided I still wanted to speak with him. So I started driving back to his place and that's when I saw him coming towards me."

"Did you notice anything about the way he was driving?" asked Tony.

"Look, I've been asked all this before. Why are you still digging into it? He was driving fast but that's what he always did. I didn't expect to hear a crash. And there wasn't anything I could have done about it. It wasn't my fault."

"Didn't say it was," said Tony, "I was just trying to get a picture of what happened. That's all."

"OK," said Doug tetchily.

"Hey," said Tony, "one more thing."

"What?"

"What happened to Henry … JH's mom? She still around?"

"No," said Doug, "she left Mr Mason. Around the same time as Dad had _his_ breakdown and split with my Mom."

"Why? I mean, why did they break up?"

"Don't know. It's quite common for police marriages to break down, isn't it? Perhaps she didn't like sharing him with so many people. There was some talk of her having depression. But who knows? You know how people talk."

"How did JH take it?" asked Tony.

"About as well as anyone takes their parents' marriage breaking down," said Doug, "although I reckon JH was closer to his Dad than his Mom. And like I said before, he's pretty laid back, not much bothers him."

"You and JH didn't 'bond' over it?" asked Tony, "you know, you both …" he trailed off at the puzzled expression on Doug's face. Clearly he hadn't bonded with Henry over anything.

"You done?" asked Doug. Tony nodded. "Right. Might see you at the station tomorrow."

NCISNCIS

Tim arrived at Tony's house an hour or so after he got home. Gibbs had sent an excuse.

"I've asked Legal to get that court order," said Tim, "you want me to do the searching when it comes in?"

"Please."

"You still want to keep it under wraps?" asked Tim.

"For now. Don't worry, I'm not going to sweep anything under the rug. If something turns up that looks bad for Doug I won't hide it. It just feels a bit …"

"Hinky?" suggested Tim.

"Neat," corrected Tony, "seems careless to have left the cell in the car. And to have that app on it showing the emails."

"What does it mean?" asked Tim.

"No idea," admitted Tony.

"Gibbs has decided we're going to stay around for a day or two," said Tim.

"Thought you were heading back?" said Tony.

"We can carry on our cold case checking here," said Tim. "If Abby gets anything from her search of the computer systems at Lejeune we'll be here already. Won't need to come back."

"And that's the real reason?"

"I think Gibbs' gut is working overtime," said Tim, "thinks it would be better to stick around."

"Glad to have you," said Tony.

The doorbell sounded announcing the arrival of the pizza. Tony's phone rang at the same time. Tony thrust some cash at Tim, "Get the door, will you?" He then answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Sir, I just wanted to remind you about tomorrow's visits. Are you going to do them?"

"I was planning to. The community centre gave me great donuts last time so I'm looking forward to it."

Henry laughed, "I realised that, in all the excitement, I'd forgotten to print off your schedule."

"No problems. I checked before I left."

"Good. Sorry to have disturbed you, Sir."

"Talking of treats," said Tony, "I might have one for you."

"Sir?"

"Doug Sutherland brought me some curried apple soup from Milsom Bay."

"What?"

"It's your favourite, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Great."

"I'll bring some with me tomorrow."

"If there's any left," joked Henry.

"We've got pizza here tonight," said Tony, "I don't eat anything with pizza! There'll be plenty."

"Look forward to it, Sir."

"Thank you, Henry. Take it easy tonight. You sure you're OK to come in tomorrow?"

"I'm fine, Sir. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tim came in with the pizza and overheard the end of the conversation. "Curried apple soup?" he asked. "I could go for some of that."

Tony gazed at him for a moment. "Yeah, sure," he said, "good idea."

"Good idea?" said Tim a little puzzled at the terminology.

Tony slapped Tim on the back, "Yes. You filling up on soup means you won't want so much pizza!"

NCISNCIS

Tony hurried into his office the next day holding the container of soup.

"Here you go," he said to Henry who was already at his desk sporting an impressive bruise on his head.

"Thanks," said Henry, "have you tried it yet?"

"No," said Tony, "I'll wait till lunchtime. Don't wait for me though."

"No, I'll hang on. It's not long since breakfast," said Henry. He took the lid off the container and sniffed appreciatively, "hmm, smells good."

"I'm late," said Tony, "see you later."

Tony was about to drive out of the carpark when he stopped in surprise as he saw Chip walking through the main door. He thought about going in to see what was happening but a glance at his watch showed that he didn't have time. The visit went well and produced the hoped-for donuts so Tony felt justified in smiling when he returned. The office was empty when he went in and the container of soup was where he had left it.

Henry must have seen him return because he appeared soon afterwards.

"Great," he said, "I'm starving. I've been looking forward to this all morning. You ready for some?" Tony nodded approval. "Mugs OK? You want it heated up?"

"What do you recommend?" asked Tony.

"Good hot or cold," said Henry, "I prefer it cold."

"That's fine," said Tony.

Henry poured some soup into mugs and handed one to Tony.

"Hmm," said Tony, "it smells different now it's cold." He sniffed and then coughed.

"What's wrong?" asked Henry.

"I think the curry powder must have turmeric in it," said Tony, "I didn't realise."

"Is that a problem?" asked Henry.

"I'm slightly allergic," said Tony, "and after the Ipecacuanha episode I'm not taking any chances. Damn."

"Are you sure?" said Henry. Tony nodded. "In that case perhaps Casey would like it," said Henry, "I think she likes curry flavour."

"Or you could just take it all home with you," suggested Tony.

Henry's face softened, "It's tempting. But Casey doesn't get many treats. She'd like it. Besides I still get some."

"Suit yourself," said Tony after a pause.

Henry took the mug from Tony and said "I'll bring it to her," but before he left the room he said, "Oh. I promised to phone before 12.30 about your school visit tomorrow." He looked at the clock which stood at 12.25.

"Make your call," said Tony, "I'll bring this to Casey."

He carried the mug to Casey who was in the breakroom and was indeed touched that Henry had thought of her. As Tony approached his office he heard a sudden crash and a muffled curse. He hurried into the room where he saw Henry looking in dismay at a broken mug and pool of curried apple soup on the floor.

"I was reaching for something on my desk and knocked the mug off," he said shamefaced. "What …?" he asked as Tony suddenly ran back out of the room.

Henry followed Tony and saw him dash into the breakroom and snatch the mug out of Casey's hands.

"Did you drink any yet?" he demanded.

"No," said Casey. "Hey, you shouldn't have given it to me if you wanted it so bad."

"Sorry," said Tony, "change of plan," and he walked back out.

"What was that about?" asked Henry.

"Just being cautious," said Tony, "the room was empty when I came back. Someone might have sneaked in and added something to the soup."

"What?" asked Henry, "why would someone do that?"

"Why would someone put Ipecacuanha in my medicine, a bomb in my car and try to shoot me?" asked Tony, "it's not paranoia if there is really someone after you."

"But, still …" said Henry, "in the _police station_?"

"I saw Chip … the guy from the pharmacy I told you about. The one who tried to frame me once – who we thought might have put the stuff in the cough liquid. He was here this morning. He might have dosed this."

"OK," said Henry doubtfully, "but how would he know where to come?"

"I don't know," said Tony irritably.

"All right," said Henry pacifically.

"I'm going to get it tested," said Tony firmly.

"OK," said Henry with a frown which suggested that he thought Tony was overreacting.

There was a tense silence in the office that afternoon. To Henry's clear disapproval Tony had insisted on cancelling his afternoon appointment so he could wait for the lab results to come back. After an hour or so, Henry ventured to say,

"You know it's not like the lab at NCIS. The results will probably take days to come back."

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Tony. "I asked them to put a rush on it but you're probably right. I'm probably jumping at shadows." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What a mess," he moaned.

"Perhaps you need to take a break," said Henry gently. "You've been working very hard. It's my fault. I shouldn't have booked so many meetings for you."

Tony opened his mouth to reply when someone came into the office.

"HI," she said, "I'm Jo. Jo Garner. I work in the crime lab. I've been working on that sample."

"We were just saying," said Henry, "that we don't expect a result very quickly. And it's probably nothing."

"Oh," said Jo, "you're right. It would usually take days for a result to come through."

"But you've got something?" asked Tony.

"Yes. We did some preliminary tests. Just to eliminate certain things that are simple to test for," she replied.

"And?" prompted Tony.

"And we didn't eliminate what we expected to. I mean, we eliminated some things but not one thing."

"Which was?" asked Tony.

"The soup was laced with ethylene glycol - that's antifreeze," she said.

"How much?" asked Tony.

"It might not have killed anyone eating the soup but it would have made them unwell," replied Jo. "The curry powder and the sweetness of the apples would have disguised the taste."

"Thank you," said Tony calmly, "write it up and give me a report, please."

"Poison?" said Henry faintly, "someone poisoned the soup?"

"Looks like it," said Tony.

"So … this pharmacy guy did it?" asked Henry.

"Possibly," said Tony, "but, as you said, how would he know where to come?"

"If I hadn't knocked my mug over," said Henry in horror, "I'd have drunk it!"

"Me too if I hadn't smelt the turmeric and decided not to risk it," said Tony. "And," he added coldly, "I nearly gave it to Casey."

"Oh God, yes," said Henry, "Casey. But it might not have been Chop," he added.

"Chip," corrected Tony.

"Chip," repeated Henry. "I don't want to accuse anyone … but you said that Doug Sutherland brought you the soup. And was Mac at your house last night? They could have added the arsenic."

"Agent McGee had some of the soup last night," said Tony, "and I spoke with him this morning. He's fine. The soup was OK when I brought it here."

"So it must have been Chip," said Henry. "Hang on, though. I saw Doug here as well. He was at the front desk. With Mrs Lacey's son."

"Oh," said Tony, "yes. He was coming in to make a report about some intimidation."

"So he could have found his way through," said Henry thoughtfully, "and _he_ might have recognised the container the soup was in."

"Two people, who don't like me, were here on the day my soup got poisoned," said Tony gloomily. "Or they were after you," he added more cheerfully.

"How would they know I'd drink the soup," protested Henry, "and why would they be after me?"

"High School rivalry?" suggested Tony. "No, I guess not. Must have been me. From now on I don't eat or drink anything I haven't prepared myself."

"At least that means I don't have to get you coffee anymore," said Henry trying to look on the bright side.

NCISNCIS

Security camera footage at the station didn't suggest that either Doug or Chip had made their way into Tony's office. Casey Phillips had been on duty on the front desk and hadn't seen anyone trying to access restricted areas. It turned out that Chip had come to report that his bicycle had been stolen overnight; he had to wait half an hour for someone to see him but he seemed to have remained in the public areas the whole time.

The Chief arranged for the patrols past Tony's house to be stepped up and he took care when travelling to and from work. His visits to the various schools and community groups were suspended but he managed to have some meetings at the police headquarters.

Two days after the 'soup' incident Sergeant Rodd visited Tony early in the morning. He looked tired and disappointed.

"The drugs raid came off last night," he told Tony.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing it wasn't successful," said Tony.

"We caught Connor Jaxon," said Rodd, "he was taking a delivery of cocaine."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"It wasn't as big a consignment as we expected. And we don't think Jaxon was the man in charge. Someone was using him as a front."

"How so?" asked Tony.

"He says he was taking orders from someone else. He doesn't know who. Never met him."

"And you believe him?" asked Tony sceptically, "he took instructions from someone he didn't know?"

"He says he was working for someone who worked under him in Virginia. This boss guy suggested Jaxon set up a 'branch' for him in North Carolina," said Rodd.

"And the phone calls to Mac?"

"Says he was told he was in the market for drugs so he called him a few times."

"And the device in my car?"

"Again. Says he was told it was Mac's car and he needed warning."

"A warning because he wouldn't buy drugs?"

Rodd shrugged. "I don't think Jaxon is the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. Suggestible. To be kind."

"What about the threatening emails to the companies?"

"Denies all knowledge of them. But I think he'll admit to firing the shot at you. Looked shifty when I mentioned that. Some more pressure and he'll come clean."

"Not a bad night's work," said Tony encouragingly.

"I guess," admitted Rodd. "We reckon we've done some damage to the set up. We're going to liaise with the force in Virginia. See what we can find out."

"Good work, Sergeant," said Tony. "How long has Jaxon been in the State?"

"About six months," said Rodd. "I'll let you know what happens with him."

"Thanks, Sergeant," said Tony as Rodd left the office.

NCISNCIS

The next couple of days passed peacefully without any more troubling incidents. It seemed that, for whatever reason, damaging the drugs ring had also removed the threat to Tony and he resumed the community visits.

Gibbs and McGee went back to DC where Tim was going to do in depth analysis of the Camp Lejeune computer systems. He reported back that the search of Doug's computer access did not show any emails to Chip or to the companies which had been the subject of the threatening emails.

"But," he said, "I can only check accounts which we know are linked to Doug. He could have dummy email addresses and accounts that we don't know anything about. He could use internet cafés or buy Sim cards. It could be as untraceable as a burn phone. The emails were sent from a variety of locations. No pattern."

"OK," said Tony, "another dead end."

Tim commiserated with him but couldn't think of anything else to suggest. "I'll let you know if we find anything on the Lejeune computers but I might get hauled off it if we catch a live case."

Tony put the phone down realising that he was late for his first visit. Henry was surprised to see him back forty minutes later.

"That was quick," he said. "It takes half an hour to get to Montgomery."

"What do you mean?" asked Tony, "I went to Clifton not Montgomery. Who weren't expecting me."

"But Clifton's tomorrow," said Henry, "look, here it is on your schedule."

"You told me Clifton," said Tony. "Look, I'm behind as it is. I don't need these … mistakes."

"I'm sorry, Sir," said Henry, "but I'm sure I gave you the right information. Look, why don't I phone and sort it all out."

"It's not good enough, Henry. There was a mix-up yesterday as well, it's a waste of time."

"Perhaps it would be better if I printed off all the schedules," said Henry soothingly, "that might be better. Be smoother."

"I guess," said Tony. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled but it's frustrating. Makes us look bad." At that moment, his phone rang. "Hey, Gibbs," he said. Henry started for the door as he realised it was a personal call but Tony waved for him to stay. His voice hardened as he spoke, "If that's how you feel, Gibbs," he said coldly, "I guess you can't be bothered. Busy with other things. Don't worry, I understand." He ended the call and scowled.

"Boss?" said Henry anxiously.

"Gibbs," said Tony. "There's this big house at the Bay. The Pink House. It's been abandoned for a long time and I had this crazy idea about buying it and doing it up. Gibbs said he'd come and have a look at with me. He's good at stuff like that. I wouldn't have minded but he volunteered and now he's decided he doesn't have time. Can't be bothered more like."

"He probably is busy," said Henry gently.

"He's never too busy for other people," said Tony bitterly, "if it had been Abby he would have been willing to tell SecNav to take a running jump but because it's me … and he doesn't approve. Well, I guess people just let you down all the time." Tony looked at Henry and seemed to register his worried look for the first time. "Sorry," he said, "didn't mean to take it on you. Ignore me."

Henry nodded diplomatically.

"Phone Montgomery, will you," said Tony, "see if it's OK for me to turn up late?"

Henry worked his charm and got the school to change the schedule so Tony could go ahead. As Tony left, Henry said, "And it's the Raleigh Benevolent Society afterwards. I've printed off the address."

"Thanks, Henry," said Tony, "you're a lifesaver."

Henry looked pleased.

Tony found Chief Martin waiting for him when he returned from his two visits.

"Chief?" he said, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about you, Tony," she said.

"What? I'm fine," he replied as he noticed that Henry was tactfully absent.

"People tell me that you look tired. You've got some of your visits mixed up. You shouted at Henry. Nobody shouts at Henry … well, it's Henry. Who would?"

"I'm sorry," said Tony, "I don't know how the mix up happened. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I don't care about the meetings," said Laura. "That's not true, I do care but that's not the reason I'm concerned. I've seen too many people burn out from stress and I don't intend for it to happen on my watch."

"Ma'am," acknowledged Tony before continuing, "Did Henry tell you this?"

"Not just Henry," said Laura, "I keep my ear to the ground and its's common knowledge round the department. Don't feel bad. We're a friendly force and we look out for one another. You've had a difficult settling in period. Why don't you take a couple of days? It's nearly the weekend."

"I don't need to take any time," protested Tony.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," said Laura with a hint of steel, "I'm ordering you to take the rest of the week off."

"But I've got visits coming up," said Tony.

"Henry has taken care of them," said Laura. "Take the time, Tony. Take your little girl down to the coast. Relax."

Tony realised there was no point in arguing so just nodded.

"Good," said the Chief, "don't want to lose you, Tony. I look after my people. Now finish what you need to for the day and then I don't want to see you until Monday."

"Thanks, Chief," said Tony.

She nodded to Tony and left. Henry came in a suspiciously short time afterwards. He had clearly been waiting for her to go. He looked at Tony like a puppy that didn't know whether fetching his master's slippers was something to be rewarded or punished for. Tony laughed. "It's OK, you can come in."

"What did the Chief say?" asked Henry.

"I'm banished to the coast until Monday," said Tony, "which I think I have you to thank for."

"I just did what I thought was best, Sir," said Henry, "I was worried …"

"Yes, yes," interrupted Tony, "I know. You were just looking out for me."

"Yes, Sir. I-I …"

"Enough," said Tony, "I'm not mad. I'm going to write up my notes from today's meetings and then I'm out of here."

"And you're going to Milsom Bay?" asked Henry.

"As ordered."

"With your daughter?"

"Couldn't go there without Tali," smiled Tony, "she loves it there. Mac's got another Iron Man training weekend coming up. He'll probably head down there early. Nothing to keep him in Raleigh until next week."

"Have a good time," said Henry, "see you on Monday."

"Thanks, Henry," said Tony.

A few hours later Tony began the drive to the coast. As he hit the main road a car pulled out of a side road and began to follow him.


	11. Chapter 11

On his arrival at Milsom Bay, after dropping in on Millie, Tony went to Dr Murray's clinic where he knew that Ducky was still helping out.

"Dear boy," said Ducky happily, "how delightful to see you! I trust you are not here to avail yourself of my medical skills?"

"'Fraid so, Ducky," said Tony, "but," he hastened to add, "not for me. Could you look at an autopsy report for me?"

"Certainly," said Ducky, "I do, after all, have a modicum of experience in such matters."

"Thanks, Ducky. It's for an old case I'm looking at. The victim died in a car crash. He was depressed beforehand and anti-depressants were found in his blood stream."

"And it was thought that the gentleman in question had taken his own life?" queried Ducky.

"The victim was a police officer under investigation for corruption. The accident wasn't investigated in great detail," said Tony, "because it seemed likely to be a suicide".

"But you think differently?"

"No. Yes. No, there's nothing to suggest it wasn't a suicide but I just think that if it had been a NCIS case we would have looked at it more closely."

"Was it to anyone's advantage that it be classed as suicide?" asked Ducky.

"Henry Mason being dead spared his family and the Raleigh PD some embarrassment," said Tony.

"Embarrassment doesn't seem a strong motive for murder, does it?" said Ducky. "But, I fear our long experience of crime shows that murder does not always require a strong motive, does it?"

Tony shook his head in agreement.

"From Mr Mason's medical records he does not seem to have consulted a doctor about his depression," observed Ducky as he leafed through the papers. "And I am not sure whether a medical practitioner would have prescribed anti-depressants in this situation. I mean, so early in the illness. Assuming, of course, that the depression was caused by his difficult situation - which is not a given, it may have been a pre-existing condition. If it _was_ a new ailment I would have expected that a low dose of anti-depressants, if any, would have been prescribed."

"And you don't think it was a low dose?"

"No, the blood tests indicate a high level. I don't believe that a responsible doctor would have prescribed such a high dose. But … Henry Mason may have self-medicated. It is not impossible to obtain drugs without a prescription although it is not to be recommended."

Tony remembered something Doug had mentioned, "his wife suffered from depression. They had split up so I guess it's possible that some of her drugs were still in the house."

Ducky sighed, "alas, he may well have taken some of her medication. People are very careless in their use of pills prescribed for other people. It is a most unwise practice."

"He may not have been thinking clearly, Ducky," said Tony, "he was under a lot of strain."

"Indeed. We must not rush to judgement. We are all prone to unwise acts. I myself have done things which now cause me to shudder!"

"So this level of drugs in his system would have caused him to be sleepy and disorientated?" said Tony.

"Possibly," said Ducky, "but they could have also led to Serotonin Syndrome. In some people anti-depressants can lead to an excess of serotonin in the brain causing agitation, restlessness or loss of muscle co-ordination and various other side-effects."

"Not good if you're driving a car," said Tony thoughtfully.

"Indeed not," agreed Ducky, "although I surmise that people believe Mr Mason was not unduly concerned about his safety when he entered the vehicle?"

"No, you're right."

"And Serotonin Syndrome is rare," said Ducky. "Mr Mason seems to have been taking SSRIs, serotonin reuptake inhibitors, which affect the level of serotonin in the body. Some other medications taken in combination with those drugs could cause the syndrome."

"Is there any sign of those?" asked Tony.

"No," said Ducky as he scanned the report. "Wait," he said, "it appears that our victim may have also taken St John's Wort."

"And that's important?" asked Tony.

"St John's Wort is a natural remedy which is known sometimes to be an adverse combination with SSRIs."

"And what would he be taking St John's Wort for?" asked Tony.

"It is sometimes recommended for depression," said Ducky.

"You think he might have been taking both?" asked Tony.

"It is possible," said Ducky, "as I said before, self-medication is not to be recommended." He sighed, "It is possible that we will never know the answer."

"OK. Thanks, Ducky. You're the man."

"I have never quite understood the meaning of that," mused Ducky, "but I am happy to have helped. May I ask what you are doing here in the middle of the working week, Anthony? It is of course always a pleasure to see you but it is rather surprising."

"I was ganged up on," said Tony, "and ordered to take some time off."

"I see," said Ducky, "it must be a novel experience for you to have employers who don't feel that twenty hour working days are the norm."

"You can say that again," said Tony.

"I think once was enough," said Ducky serenely, "and I see that you have ignored the directive."

"Ducky?"

"You have brought work with you," Ducky pointed out.

"Baby steps, Ducky, baby steps," laughed Tony, "you at Millie's tonight?"

"Assuredly. She has promised to cook me a Toad in the Hole. I am looking forward to it immensely."

"Great," said Tony with less enthusiasm than that shown by Ducky.

NCISNCIS

The next day Tony decided to check on the police reports filed by Doug and Chip by logging on to the Raleigh PD database from his laptop. There was nothing new on the intimidation reported by Doug and Kit; like the threats against Tony this seemed also to have faded into the background with the attack on the drugs ring. Tony was surprised, however, to see that Chip's case had been closed. It turned out that the bicycle had been found a mile or so away from his apartment. It was undamaged and it looked as if someone may have stolen it for a joke or a very short joy ride.

Tony frowned and made a call.

"Agent McGee."

"McNelson!" said Tony happily.

McGee sighed. The joke was wearing thin. "What you want, Tony?"

"Chip reported his bicycle stolen a few days ago."

"Wow, you're really micromanaging down there, aren't you? Quite a crime wave you've got going on."

"Ha ha. He came in to report it stolen on the day of the poisoned soup."

"And?" asked McGee, "you think he did it?"

"Possibly. Could you check security cameras around his apartment? See if you can spot it being taken away?" asked Tony.

"Why don't you get your own people to do it?" asked Tim even as he started searching for cameras near Chip's address.

"'Cos it's the sort of thing you love doing," said Tony. Tim snorted in disbelief. "OK, it's the sort of thing you excel at, McMaestro," Tony amended.

"Is this like the Doug thing? You trying to do something on the quiet?" asked Tim.

"Sort of. Will you do it?"

"Sure. I'll call you. On your cell? Not your desk phone?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Timbo."

While he was waiting for Tim to call back Tony once again pored over Henry Mason's case file. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but trusted that if there was something to be found it would jump out at him. He was still looking when Tim called back.

"Found it," said Tim. "Someone took the bike away around midnight."

"Can you see who it is?" asked Tony hopefully.

"No," said Tim resignedly, "it's the old cliché. It's dark, the face is in shadow. Tall, probably male, thin to medium build."

"Great," said Tony, "could be anyone."

"Except anyone short and fat," said Tim.

"True. OK. Can you send me the pictures? In case I recognise him."

"On their way," said Tim.

"Thanks."

"I did some more digging on the emails connected to that cell," said Tim.

"Any luck?"

"It's not _luck_ when I find something," said McGee.

"Let me rephrase that," said Tony, "have your unparalleled skills unearthed anything?"

"Better," approved Tim. "Some of the emails were sent at internet cafés or places where there's free Wi-Fi."

"And?"

"And some of them are places where Doug Sutherland has used his credit card. None on the same day as the emails were sent but it looks as if they are places that he goes to."

"OK," said Tony thoughtfully. "Brings it a bit closer to him, I guess."

"Looks like it," said Tim, "I'll let you know if I find anything else. Abby's still working on the Lejeune computers, looking for clues to the thieves."

"Might see you down here if she has a breakthrough," said Tony. "OK. Ciao."

Tony ended the call and went back to looking at the Mason case file. He looked at the pictures of the crashed car but couldn't decide if he could see signs of an incendiary device that could have caused the car to catch fire. Doug hadn't said that the car was on fire when he pulled Mason out so it didn't seem that a fire had caused the crash.

He was about to take a break when his phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"Lieutenant? It's Casey Phillips here. I'm sorry to bother you when you're on leave."

"That's all right, Casey."

"There was a message for you, Sir. A personal one otherwise I wouldn't have called you. I went into your office and it was on your answer machine. Henry's out for the day. His tooth was bad again. I checked the machine in case it was important."

"Go on," said Tony.

"It was from Agent Gibbs. He said there'd been a change of plan and he can come to the Pink House after all. He said he'd meet you there at 16.00 today. Does that make sense, Sir?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Casey.

"Is that the Agent Gibbs who was down here a few days ago?"

"Yes, it is."

"I thought so. That's why I thought I'd better pass the message on. He didn't look the type who'd appreciate being stood up!"

"You're right there, Casey," laughed Tony, "thanks for passing on the message."

"No trouble, Sir. Have a good weekend … and a good rest."

"And you, Casey."

Tony frowned as he ended the call. He looked at his watch and saw that he should set off if he wanted to be in time for the appointment. The Pink House was a good hour's walk from his cabin.

NCISNCIS

The Pink House had been built in the 1930s as a coastal retreat by an eccentric, and wealthy, businessman who used it to entertain movie stars of the day. That alone would have been enough to attract Tony but he had also found something attractively melancholic about the now abandoned house. He would often visit it and imagine what it had been like in its heyday.

The old approach road to the house had now fallen away and the last stretch of the walk involved picking a way over the dunes. Nevertheless, Tony made good time and made it well before 16.00. He looked around and saw that he was the first to arrive so he sat on the veranda and gazed out to sea.

After a few minutes he heard someone approaching and he sat up in anticipation.

"Doug!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I can come here if I want," replied Doug irritably.

"I know," said Tony, "I just haven't seen you here before. What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you," said Doug, looking around him nervously.

"I thought you were in Raleigh for the weekend. How did you know I'd be here?" said Tony.

"Dad told me you'd borrowed the key," said Doug. "When you weren't in your cabin I guessed this is where you came," Tony nodded. John Sutherland held a key for the local realtor who was trying to sell the building. "And it suited me. Somewhere quiet will be best for this."

Tony tensed as Doug put his hand in his pocket but he relaxed when he pulled out a cell phone.

"This came through the mail," said Doug.

"Who from?" asked Tony.

"I don't know. It was just in an envelope. No letter or anything."

"Were you expecting it?"

"No!" shouted Doug, "I didn't want it. And I didn't ask for it."

"OK," said Tony peaceably, "it's just a phone, isn't it?"

"It's a used cell," said Doug, "it's got text messages and emails on it. About drug deals and threats!" He thrust it towards Tony. "And now it's got my fingerprints on it."

"Doug," said Tony firmly, "you need to go back to your Dad's. Take the phone with you. Keep it safe."

"I don't want it," said Doug. "Do something!"

"I will," promised Tony, "but you need to go now. Take the phone with you."

"I'll throw it away," asserted Doug.

"Don't do that," said Tony, "keep it safe. Doug, you need to trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" said Doug, "you don't like me."

"My daughter does," said Tony, "and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. So trust me. Your Dad does."

Doug hesitated but finally agreed, "All right," he said, "but I won't wait long. I'll throw it away if you're not back soon."

"No, don't do that," said Tony.

"Why not?"

"I haven't got time to explain. I'll tell you later." Doug turned to go but Tony stopped him. "Have you got your own phone with you?" he asked. Doug nodded. "Then take a picture of me. Here, standing in front of the house. Make sure it's got the date and time stamp."

"Why do I want a picture of you?" demanded Doug.

"Just do it," ordered Tony. Doug reluctantly took the photo and showed it to Tony. "Good," he said. "Now, go back to your Dad's and make sure you stay with him. Do you understand?"

"No," said Doug sulkily.

"Doesn't matter," said Tony, "just do it."

Doug stalked off in offended silence and Tony was alone once more. He resumed his seat on the veranda and waited patiently. It was 16.35 when he heard the sound of a motorboat approaching. He looked out to sea and saw it coming in to tie up at the end of the long pier. Tony stayed where he was and watched the driver of the boat climb up on to the pier and then walk towards him.

"Nice place," the driver said when he got near enough.

"I like it," said Tony.

"You got the message then?"

"That's why I'm here. How did you know about it?"

"Casey phoned me. Wanted to know what to do about it," said Henry. "I told her I thought you would want to know."

"Why are you here?" asked Tony.

"Isn't Agent Gibbs here?" asked Henry.

"Do you see him?"

"He let you down again?" asked Henry sympathetically.

Tony shrugged. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

Henry sighed. "I wanted to speak to Agent Gibbs. And to you."

"Why?"

"I've been thinking about what went on at Camp Lejeune. I think I've figured it out."

"Good," said Tony. "It's time we had some answers."

* * *

 _AN: and yes, the answers should begin to be revealed next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

Henry sat down on a rickety chair opposite Tony. He looked around and sighed.

"It was tough leaving the force the first time, you know. Well, you've seen what it's like. It was my family and that should have been important when my own family had let me down so … spectacularly."

Tony nodded but didn't say anything.

"And it might have been a mistake to have left," mused Henry, "I should have stuck it out but I felt I couldn't. It just seemed too difficult."

"What did you do?" asked Tony.

"To begin with I got as far away as possible. Have you ever tried to do that? Run away to lick your wounds? Well, I did that for a while but then I decided I wouldn't let what my Dad did ruin my life even more. So I went to work for a marine engineering company planning to work for another degree when I had some money."

"Yeah?"

"That didn't work out but I realised I was more interested in the marine bit than the engineering so I decided to join the Navy. I'd planned to do it from school but Dad put me off. Said I should go into the police."

"What happened?" asked Tony.

"It was good, for a while. Couple of overseas trips and then I got assigned to Lejeune. And I realised how much I'd missed home. I made some friends. Tommy Phillips was one of them."

"The Petty Officer we interviewed about the thefts?" asked Tony.

"Yes. I thought he was a good guy. And I guess I was lonely. Trying to replace my family. Hoping the Navy would take the place of my Dad."

"But it didn't?"

"No. It took a while but I realised that something was going on. I'd find logs which showed I'd accessed computer systems when I hadn't."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"To begin with I thought I was imagining it."

"And afterwards? It might have been a matter of national security," said Tony sternly.

"I know," said Henry with the hint of a wail, "but I didn't know what to do. I realised that it must be Tommy who was doing it but I didn't know why. And he was my friend and I didn't want to get him into trouble."

"Is that all it was?" asked Tony.

"No," said Henry looking embarrassed, "I was afraid I'd get into trouble for not reporting it. And I tried to keep an eye on Tommy, make sure he wasn't doing anything really bad."

"You don't call theft of equipment bad?" asked Tony.

"I didn't realise that was what was going on," protested Henry, "it was all hush-hush and need to know. Nobody publicised that things had been stolen. If I'd known, I'd have said something. I swear."

"And you didn't figure it out until Agents Gibbs and McGee came out here to investigate?"

"No."

"But you told Agent Gibbs that you didn't know of anything criminal going on at Lejeune," Tony pointed out.

"I know. But I didn't realise why Tommy was faking the access logs. I didn't know it was criminal."

"Why did you think he was doing it?"

"I'm not sure. I thought perhaps he was meeting his girlfriend secretly and the Stores were a good place to do it."

"You thought he'd go to all that trouble just so he could meet a girl?" said Tony incredulously.

"They were trying to keep it secret," said Henry, "her ex-boyfriend was jealous. She was afraid."

"I was with Agent Gibbs when he interviewed Petty Officer Phillips," said Tony, "he wasn't the brightest sailor I've ever met."

"Sir?" asked Henry.

"Didn't seem much of a candidate for doing all that computery stuff."

"He hides it," said Henry, "he's a real genius but he doesn't want the Navy to know."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to be assigned to do computer work."

"He prefers to work in Supply than to work doing something he's really good at?" said Tony.

Henry shrugged. "I guess it was a ruse so he could do his stealing," he suggested.

"That's interesting, Henry."

"Will you tell Agent Gibbs, Sir or shall I?" asked Henry.

"I think you can tell him," said Tony, "I'm sure he'll be interested in your theory."

"All right, Sir. Thank you for listening. It's a relief to get it off my chest."

"Sure," said Tony. "Tell me, why did you decide to leave the Navy? Sounds as if it was working out."

"It was all right," conceded Henry, "but it was stressful not knowing what Tommy was going to do next. I decided I wanted out and as soon as my time was up I got out."

"OK," said Tony. "And was it through Tommy that you met Casey?"

"What?"

"Quite a coincidence that your friend's sister worked for your old police department."

"I guess."

"Did Tommy know?"

"Know what, Sir?"

"That you and Casey were dating?"

"I don't know …"

"Come off it, Henry," said Tony. "I admit it took me a while but it's obvious. That picture of little Tomasz she has on her desk? He looks just like you."

"Sir …"

"And that day when she thought you'd been shot … she came running out of the station absolutely terrified that you were dead. That wasn't concern for a _friend_ , that was something much more."

Henry shifted uncomfortably, "we didn't want anyone to know," he said.

"Why not? Or has she got a jealous ex-partner as well?"

"No," admitted Henry.

"Or is it you who someone's got in their clutches?"

"No."

"Or do you keep it secret because you hope someone better is going to come along? But, in the meantime, Casey's useful to keep around?"

"Sir!" said Henry outraged.

"What was it, Henry? Which came first? Dating Casey so you could get to know Tommy? Or did you chum up to Tommy and then get closer to him by dating her?"

"I got to know Tommy when we worked together," said Henry with dignity, "I don't remember how I came to meet Casey. He might have suggested a double date. I can't remember."

"And little Tomasz?" said Tony, "seems a nice kid. But you don't have anything to do with him? Why not?"

"With respect, Sir," said Henry, "my private life is nothing to do with you."

"You're right," acknowledged Tony. "Although having a child you don't acknowledge doesn't quite go with the image you like to project, does it?"

"It was Casey's decision to keep the baby," said Henry. "She knew I wasn't ready for commitment. Not with so much going on in my life. The problems."

"So you don't want Tomasz as your son because you don't want him to be tainted with what your father did?"

"Yes, Sir. See, you do understand."

"I didn't say that," said Tony. "So, Petty Officer Phillips hides his computer skills?"

"Yes, Sir."

"He's not the only one, is he?"

"Sir?"

"Sergeant Rodd tells me that you have a computing degree of some sort. And that you worked in cybercrimes and IT with Raleigh PD."

"So?"

"So, it seems to me that you're a much more likely candidate to have done the faking at Lejeune".

"That's ridiculous, Sir."

"Is it? You have the skills and you had as much opportunity as anyone else."

"What?" said Henry, "you think I saw what my Dad did and decided to carry the 'family business' in another place?"

Tony shrugged, "your words, Henry. Not mine."

"That's ridiculous," said Henry.

"Seems to be a favourite word of yours," observed Tony. "I should tell you that NCIS's finest technicians are going through the Lejeune computers with a fine-tooth comb. I've never known them fail and I don't expect them to this time. They _will_ find out who was responsible. A word of advice? Come clean now and it might go easier with you."

Henry stared at Tony for a moment or two and then nodded in capitulation.

"It feels a relief to tell someone," he admitted.

"Like it was a few minutes ago to tell someone about your friend Tommy?" asked Tony coldly.

"I'm not proud of it, Sir," said Henry.

"But I guess you thought you'd try and get away with it?"

"I should have known I wouldn't have. Not with you on the case, Sir, said Henry resignedly."

"I told you once before. Don't brown-nose me."

"I wasn't, Sir," protested Henry.

"Were you worried that I'd make the link between what your Dad was accused of and what you'd been doing?" asked Tony. "Is that why you tried to distract me?"

"I didn't want anyone digging into the case," admitted Henry. "I've already told you that. So I booked you lots of appointments and delayed your computer access. You know that."

"You did more than that, didn't you?"

"Sir?" said Henry warily.

"You put the ipecac in my medicine."

"No, I didn't!"

"Of course you did. You were the only one who could have and the only one with any kind of motive." said Tony.

"What about Doug? Or your nanny? Or the guy in the pharmacy?" demanded Henry.

"I admit you were clever making sure there were other suspects around. But Doug? We don't know if he was even there that day. Mac didn't know anything about the medicine until I brought it home and why would he have ipecac to hand anyway?"

"The pharmacy guy?" said Henry, "don't forget him. And he had a grudge against you."

"He wasn't at work the day you picked up the medicine. It can't have been him," said Tony. "And you know, when we brought him in for questioning … I believed him. I think prison has worked for him. Admittedly he still hates my guts but he doesn't want to go back to prison. He wants a new life. No, it was you, Henry."

Henry didn't say anything but simply shrugged.

"But you should have left it there, Henry," said Tony conversationally. "I mean, I wasn't pleased but I sort of understood what you'd been doing and why - but you carried on trying to distract me."

"Sir?"

"I think you arranged the phone calls to Mac so I'd think I had a drug addict for a nanny and be worried about that. And you arranged for my car to blow up."

"What?"

"You were the only one who knew which car I'd be driving the next day … when I went to Lejeune with Agent McGee to interview Tommy. And with your computer skills it would be dead easy to find out the times the patrols would be by my house so you could plant the device … or arrange for someone else to do it. I think trying to blow up my car goes beyond trying to distract me."

"This is madness," said Henry.

"But I wasn't sure until the soup," said Tony.

"That must have been Doug," said Henry, "he made the soup."

"Ah," said Tony, "he didn't. I lied. I did see Doug that night and he told me something very interesting. I went home and I made the soup and let you know I'd bring it in the next day."

"You made the soup?" said Henry, a look of concern crossing his face for the first time since he had arrived.

"Yes. I made it. And I know that it was fine when I brought it in."

"It still might have been Doug or the pharmacy guy," said Henry. "They were both there that day."

"True," said Tony. "But how would they have known that I was bringing soup in? And if they didn't know why would they have anti-freeze with them? Or do you think they carry it round in case they see something to poison?"

Henry didn't answer.

"I guess you were 'lucky' that Doug turned up that day to muddy the waters. But Chip wasn't luck, was he? Was it you who stole his bike or was it something else you 'arranged'? It was clever. It meant that he turned up at the station."

Henry still didn't say anything.

"You know, up until then I was still ready to believe that you were still doing this to stop me looking at your father's case. I didn't want to believe that you were the thief. I wanted to believe that you were a loyal son who didn't want his father's name dragged through the mud again. And, for a moment, when you knew I wasn't going to eat the soup and you said you'd bring it to Casey … for a moment I thought I'd been wrong and that I shouldn't have set the trap to see if you'd walk into it. But you were willing to give the soup to the mother of your child _and_ make sure you didn't drink it … I think that's when I decided not to give you the benefit of the doubt any longer."

"How do you know it wasn't Casey who let someone through to the office?" said Henry, goaded into speaking at last. "I told her the night before about the soup. She might have put the anti-freeze in it herself."

Tony looked at Henry in disgust. "She was about to start drinking the soup when I stopped her," he said. "She didn't know anything about it. That was you."

"You're insane," said Henry, "all this because I dropped my mug of soup? Don't forget that I saved your life. I stopped you being shot. How does that fit in?"

"You were worried we'd find out about what you'd be doing at Lejeune," said Tony, "you saving my life made you drop down the suspect list again. I didn't think about it till later but when you were on top of me your heart was racing. If you were unconscious I reckon it would have slowed down. You were faking it."

"How could I fake it?" said Henry.

"If you knew that the shooter would miss," said Tony. "There was something in your eyes before you knocked me down. As if you were looking, waiting and then you saw what you were expecting and you jumped."

"If I'm supposed to have hired the shooter," said Henry, "why did I hire them to miss? Why not let them shoot you?"

"Murder of a police officer would have brought down a world of investigation," said Tony, "I reckon you were still working on the distraction strategy unless you could spot another opportunity."

"You're crazy," said Henry sadly.

"No, I'm not," said Tony. "You've been devious and you've tried not only to distract me but divert suspicions to other people."

Henry sighed.

"You knew about Charles Sterling's history with me. So you sent him some emails suggesting he come and live in Raleigh again. But you sent them under Doug Sutherland's name, under a dummy account you set up. You were at school with Doug. Doug was at school with Chip so you were at school with Chip as well. You knew him too."

"Why would I want him to come live in Raleigh?" said Henry.

"I doubt if you knew," said Tony, "seems to me that you like to set up scenarios so you can exploit them if you need to. I guess you thought both Chip and Doug would be useful scapegoats if you needed them."

Henry rolled his eyes in disgust.

"That's probably why you kept in with Casey," continued Tony, "so she could keep you in touch with any gossip. Did you quit the Navy when you knew the new Chief was being appointed? Knew she was misguided enough to believe in your father's innocence and might start digging into it all again? Decided to get closer again?"

"You've got a twisted imagination," said Henry. "This is all very sad. I've seen it coming. Tried to warn you – that you've been working too hard, taking too much on. All these changes in your life have been too stressful. New house, new job, new responsibilities, people letting you down. It's tough, I know. And now Agent Gibbs, doing the same."

It was Tony's turn to be silent and gaze at Henry watchfully.

"I've admitted to you that I did some bad things when I was in the Navy," said Henry. "And that I didn't want anyone digging into the shame that Dad brought on us so I tried to delay you by making things difficult for you at work but everything else you've said is pure fantasy. If you had proof, you'd have done something about it by now."

"You're clever," said Tony, "but not clever enough."

Henry stood up. "You're here on your own. Agent Gibbs isn't coming. What do you think you're going to do?"

"I know what _else_ you've been doing, Henry. I know what it is that you're _really_ trying to hide. And you're going down for all of it."

Henry's face had kept its pleasant friendly expression throughout the conversation with Tony. Now, for a moment, it went completely blank before his eyes hardened and his mouth tightened. The old, affable Henry disappeared and was replaced by someone formidable and menacing. He drew a gun from the back of his belt and said,

"I don't think so. I think you're going to meet with a tragic accident. Probably suicide because you're so unhappy but who knows, you might be trapped when this Pink House goes up in flames? It depends. Like you said, I like to have options."


	13. Chapter 13

"You won't shoot me," said Tony.

"You think?" said Henry.

"A bullet hole would scupper the chances of a verdict of suicide," said Tony.

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Henry, "I'm _very_ inventive. I'll find a way round it. And if you don't co-operate … well, I've got a friend on speed dial," he held up his cell, "and he's standing outside Mrs Lacey's café. If I say the word he'll go in and shoot her … and your delightful daughter. What's her name? Tali?"

"If you hurt either of them …" began Tony.

"You won't be able to do much about it," said Henry brutally, "you'll be struggling to breathe."

"If I'm about to die," said Tony, "then perhaps you can answer a few questions for me."

"Ah," said Henry, "the classic villain spilling everything to the clever detective?"

Tony shrugged. "Why not? I figure it's pretty lonely being you. Doing all this stuff without an appreciative audience. After all, it's not something you can share with anyone. Not even your nearest and dearest … not that you've got any of those."

Henry laughed. "You're not going to make me lose my temper, _Sir._ I'm used to being in control."

"Not trying to," said Tony, "just saying things as they are."

"Why not?" said Henry with a smile, "my plan will take some time. We might as well pass the time constructively. What do you want to know?"

"Connor Jaxon. The drug dealer. Did he work for you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"He put pressure on Mac. He said he planted the device in my car thinking it was Mac's. You're the one who wanted that to happen. I can't see why he would do anything to Mac unless his boss told him to."

"I traded information about Rodd's investigation," said Henry, "so he did some little jobs for me."

"I might believe that," said Tony thoughtfully, "if it wasn't for the fact that Sergeant Rodd's investigation resulted in Jaxon being arrested. Your information wasn't very good, was it?"

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" said Henry virtuously, "letting him get caught?"

"Except that the sergeant knows the ring has been damaged but not put out of business," said Tony.

"Why would I want 'my' drug ring damaged?"

"And then there's the shot at me," said Tony, "Rodd's sure it was Jaxon. An attempted shooting, even a fake one, isn't something you do as a favour but it might be something you'd do because your employer told you to."

"You have a vivid imagination," said Henry.

"Rodd said that Jaxon came to North Carolina because he'd been working for someone in Virginia who suggested he come and set up here," said Tony. Henry tilted his head in interest. "And I got to exercising my 'vivid imagination' and thought that Lejeune is not far from Virginia. That perhaps you were doing more than just organising thefts there - you had a drugs business as well. You moved to Raleigh about the same time as Jaxon … my former Boss had a rule about coincidences."

"Even if that was true," said Henry, "why would I let Jaxon be taken down?"

"Perhaps he was looking to go freelance," said Tony, "not doing what he was supposed to? And I find it interesting when he was arrested during a deal that the consignment was smaller than expected. Seems to me that someone knew what was about to happen and made alternative arrangements."

"I guess it's OK to tell you now," said Henry, "that you're very annoying. I had to hold back when you were my Boss but it's a relief to tell you now."

Tony shrugged, "don't feel bad about it. Lots of people have found me annoying. You're in bad company. And don't worry about the drugs business. Now that we've got you as a suspect I have a feeling that Jaxon will fold. You won't have any leverage on him when you're behind bars as well."

"That's almost touching," said Henry, "you believing that you're getting out of this."

"I'm a glass half-full sort of guy," said Tony complacently.

"Come on," said Henry, "time to move." He jerked his gun towards Tony. "Get up."

Tony took as much time as possible but finally got to his feet but a look of alarm crossed his face as he saw someone approaching. Henry cautiously followed his gaze and scowled as he recognised it was Doug.

"Play nice," Henry warned, "don't forget. Mrs Lacey and Tali are depending on you. Get rid of him."

Tony nodded and Henry tucked his gun away.

"Doug," said Tony, "what you doing here?"

Doug looked uncomfortable. "I was worried about you."

"You were?" said Tony in surprise.

"When you sent me away. It seemed odd."

"And you _cared_?"

"Sort of," said Doug, "I was worried you might be going to do something stupid."

"And you came back?" said Tony who was still trying to make sense of a caring Doug.

"Yes. I didn't want to be blamed for not doing something."

Tony nodded. Somehow that made more sense.

"I'm fine," said Tony, "just having a talk with Henry. You remember Henry, don't you?"

Henry and Doug nodded coolly at each other.

"What are you talking to JH about?" asked Doug.

"I work for him," said Henry reasonably.

"Is it about my police report?" asked Doug.

"It's nothing to do with work, Doug," said Tony, "we're still looking at the intimidation threats. We'll let you know."

"You're not thinking about putting in an offer for this place, are you?" asked Doug.

"What?" said Tony.

"I could help with the negotiations," offered Doug, "I know the realtor. I could get a good deal for you. What are you doing to do with the place? It could be a hotel … or I've sometimes thought it could be a conference centre. I could get Dad to run some painting courses. It would be a good place to teach sailing from … the pier's already here."

Tony stared at Doug for a moment. He thought he was used to Doug but he was shocked at how quickly he'd moved from concern to interest in a possible business opportunity.

"That's interesting," said Tony, "I'm … I'm doing some structural surveys at the moment. You know, before I make a decision."

"I could find someone to do that for you," said Doug. "Might even get a discount."

"Thanks, Doug. I'll bear that in mind. Now, I do need to talk with … JH. I'll speak to you later."

The business glint in Doug's eye faded as he remembered his initial concern. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Tony firmly.

"I'll go then," said Doug reluctantly. He walked a couple of paces and then turned back, "and you'll let me know about the surveys?"

"Sure," said Tony.

Henry and Tony watched until Doug was out of sight.

"Huh," said Henry, "who'd have thought that Doug would grow a conscience?"

"Life is full of surprises," said Tony drily, " _who'd have thought_ my assistant would turn out to be a crook?"

Henry didn't answer but simply gestured for Tony to move. "We're going for a walk. Down to the end of the pier."

Tony walked slowly in front of Henry casting a rueful glance at the hole in the pier which he remembered from a previous visit.

"Stand with your back to that post," ordered Henry when they reached the end of the pier where the supports were still mostly clear of the water. Tony had a bad feeling about this but compliantly waded into the water and then stood with his back to one of the supports and let Henry tie a rope around his waist securing him to the post. He noticed that the tide was coming in again and knew that the post would soon be completely under water. Henry then went and sat in the boat he had tied up at the end of the pier.

"So," said Tony conversationally, "I guess this is goodbye."

"No," said Henry, "I'm going to stick around for a while. Make sure you don't get free. Besides, I'll enjoy watching you drown."

"You don't get out enough," said Tony sternly, "there are healthier ways to get your fun, you know."

"Yeah," said Henry, "I was right. You are annoying."

"Why have you got it in for Doug?" asked Tony.

"What?"

"Those intimidation threats to him. Sending the emails to Chip under his name and linking them to other threats being made. I'm guessing you told Jaxon to dump that burn phone when he ditched his car? You knew we'd make the connection between those emails and those sent to Chip."

Henry shrugged.

"And finding out which places Doug went to and making sure that the emails had been sent from some of them. But you didn't know we got a court order to look at his computer records." Henry looked interested for the first time. "And we couldn't find any dodgy emails or accounts," continued Tony. "Of course, that doesn't prove anything but it made us realise that just because the emails to Chip came from an account with Doug's name didn't mean they were from Doug. Just more of your misinformation. What? You not going to say it's my vivid imagination at work?"

"No point now," said Henry, "you're right. I was setting Doug up as a fall guy in case I needed one."

"Why Doug?"

"He killed my Dad," said Henry. "That reason enough for you?"

"Doug killed your father?" said Tony.

"Yes."

"But everyone says Doug was fond of your father," said Tony.

"I guess," said Henry, "he was one of Dad's lame ducks. Always hanging round."

"So what went wrong?" asked Tony as he remembered an old suspicion that Doug had something to do with Mason's fatal car crash.

"Don't know," said Henry. "I think it was when he found out that Dad was guilty. He lost it."

"Doug says he saw your Dad's car come towards him and then heard the crash. How did he do it?"

"I saw Dad the day before he died. He knew he was going to be charged … up until then he'd been full of bravado but that day he was completely lethargic. There was a bottle of pills by his chair. He said that Doug had brought them by, said they'd calm him down a bit. I tried to persuade him not to take them but I guess he didn't listen. The next day he was dead. And it was Doug who saw it all."

"That's interesting," said Tony. "I wouldn't have thought of Doug as a killer."

"But you didn't expect him to turn up here," said Henry, "even you can be wrong, you know."

"I guess," said Tony. "And it's different to the story you told me before. You said that you went to see your Dad and told him that you'd found proof that he'd done everything he was accused of. And that when you told him he deflated in front of you and lost heart."

"Oh," shrugged Henry.

"It must be tough keeping all your stories straight," said Tony.

"Doesn't mean that Doug didn't do it," said Henry.

"Doesn't make sense," said Tony.

"Why? Because he doesn't 'look like a killer'? Pretty sure that won't hold up in court."

"If Doug did it why did he pull your Dad out of the car when it crashed? He would have been better off leaving him in the car so nobody would know anyone had been there. And he smelt gas and thought the car was going to blow … that would have suited a murderer. The fire would destroy evidence."

"Oh, well," said Henry in a bored tone, "it was worth a try. And it doesn't matter now."

"Why do you hate Doug so much?" asked Tony.

"He's a jerk," said Henry.

"And that's enough to make you want to accuse him of murder?"

"You know I like to have options," said Henry simply.

"I thought we were being honest," said Tony.

Henry gazed at the water lapping at Tony's waist and made a decision.

"Do you know what it's like having to share your father with everyone?"

"My Dad wasn't around that much," said Tony, "I didn't get much of his attention."

A look of almost-sympathy crossed Henry's face. "Everyone loved Dad," he said.

"Except you?" asked Tony.

"No, I loved him, he was wonderful but he didn't love me," said Henry. "No, that's not true. I expect he did but he loved everyone. I wasn't special to him. He never had time for me. If he wasn't at work, he was looking out for one of his lame ducks. Like Doug – he was always hanging around. Even when he went to university he'd turn up in the vacations. Trailing after Dad like a lost dog. And Dad insisted that I was nice to him. He said we were blessed and should share our good fortune with others. Other people always had more important problems than me."

"And your Mom?"

"She was weak. She backed him up. She should have told him to spend time with us. But she didn't and in the end she just gave up and left."

"Doug said she had depression," said Tony.

"That's just weakness. And laziness," said Henry. "She didn't try."

Tony considered his reply as the water rose to his chest. He felt he was running out of time to get answers from Henry.

"Why did you join the force?" he asked, "if you didn't approve of it?"

"I guess I still wanted to please him," said Henry, "and it got his attention for a while but he was always busy. And even more people were always telling me how wonderful he was and how lucky I was to have him for a father. And then …" Henry paused, "What did you mean? When you said before that Doug had told you something interesting? And it made you decide to set a trap … with the soup? What was that about?"

Tony lifted his head to keep his mouth away from the water splashing by his throat.

"He said that he went to see your Dad the day he died but he didn't go in because he saw your car there."

"So?"

"You told me that the last time you saw him was the day _before_ he died."

"And?"

"And a doctor told me that there were anti-depressants in his blood stream."

"So?"

"But there was no record of him having been to a doctor who might have prescribed them. So I wondered where he would have got them. And why he would have mixed them with St John's Wort – which is a really bad combination."

"He wasn't thinking straight," said Henry, "who knows what he would have done? And my Mom's pills were still lying around."

Tony spat out some water that had got into his mouth. "So I got to thinking. Why lie about seeing your Dad the day he died unless there was some reason you didn't want it known? And you're good at slipping things into people's food. And I guess your Dad still trusted you. Despite everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder when you decided to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Use your knowledge to tip off smugglers and crooks so they could commit their crimes."

"You're mad. I was a junior officer. I didn't have access to secret intelligence."

Tony coughed out some more water. "No. But your Dad did. And you're the IT expert. And I'm guessing that dear old Dad wasn't very computer savvy."

Henry smiled unpleasantly as he saw Tony lift his head still higher. "People used to mistake my voice for his," he said, "I'd answer the phone and they'd think it was him. And our handwriting was similar. And I could always guess his passwords. It was easy. It was too good an opportunity to pass on."

"So when you 'found' the evidence of your father's crimes you were just finding evidence of your own?"

"Yes."

"And what happened? Did you tell him what you'd done or did he guess?"

"I told him that I'd found out what he'd done. And that's when he realised that it had all been me," said Henry calmly.

"And what did he do?"

"He couldn't take it. It was … satisfying. He sort of crumpled in front of me. His world had just collapsed and he didn't know what to do. He knew that to prove his innocence he'd somehow have to prove my guilt. Quite the dilemma for the loving father? Eh?"

Tony was almost glad that talking had to be timed to avoid the waves lapping into his mouth so he couldn't reply immediately.

"So you went back the next day? To see what he'd decided to do?" he managed to gasp out.

"You're nearly there," agreed Henry. "I made him a cup of coffee before I went. And slipped the pills into it. And it worked! When I went back the next day he was agitated and shaky. I told him he should go to the doctor. So he got into his car and drove off. I followed on behind. At a distance, of course. I wanted to know what happened. I saw the crash. I was going to go and check when I saw dismal Doug turn up. Pity. If he hadn't dragged Dad out of the car he would have been burned up and nobody would ever have known about the drugs. Didn't matter in the end. Doug almost proved useful because he testified that Dad had been depressed when he saw him last. Fitted in with a verdict of suicide."

"All's well that ends well," said Tony bitterly.

"Not for everyone," said Henry seriously. "And it was almost funny seeing everyone at the station so shattered at what their beloved lieutenant had done. Everyone was so sorry for me; I was the centre of attention for once. Laura Martin was really broken up by it all. She was another one of Dad's protégées and she never really believed it. That was why I knew I needed to take precautions when she was made chief. But it was time for me to leave the Navy anyway. Richer pickings in the police."

"And how will you explain me being dead?" asked Tony.

" _I_ won't need to explain," said Henry, "everyone knows that you were under strain. I took great care to make sure they knew. I'll come back when the tide is out. Untie the rope, go away and wait till you're found. That's why I didn't tie your hands – didn't want to risk there being marks on your wrists."

Tony gasped as he spat out more water, "What about Doug? He saw you here with me."

"Don't worry. I'll get round that. And don't forget, Doug's about to be in trouble for other reasons. And, if it's any comfort, everyone will be real sad at the station. They like you."

Tony made one last effort before his mouth went under the water permanently, "That's because they understand rule 15," he said.

Henry was casting off as Tony said the last words. He smiled as a bigger wave came in and overwhelmed Tony and his head went below the water.

"Goodbye, Sir," he said cheerily.

* * *

 _AN: the hole in the pier happened in a previous Milsom Bay story 'Grin and Bear It'._


	14. Chapter 14

**APOLOGIES IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER - SOMETHING WENT WRONG WHEN I POSTED IT EARLIER THIS EVENING SO I'VE REPOSTED IT. APOLOGIES AGAIN.**

"… _my former Boss had a rule about coincidences."_

"That's the signal, isn't it?" said Chief Laura Martin as she heard Tony's words to Henry.

Gibbs shook his head.

"It is," insisted Laura, "he said if he mentioned rules it'd time to go in and stop this."

"No," said Gibbs calmly, "not that rule."

"But Henry has pulled a gun on Tony," said Laura, "we've got him."

"Not yet," said Gibbs, "Tony hasn't called time on this yet. He must think there's more to get."

"He may have forgotten," suggested Laura.

Gibbs momentarily looked up from the binoculars he had trained on DiNozzo, "he doesn't forget," he said briefly, "gotta trust your man, Chief."

Laura nodded unhappily and sat back again. She had been both astonished and sceptical when Tony had come to her with his suspicions about what Henry had been up to but she had finally agreed to go along with his plan. She had embraced Henry's insinuations about Tony's exhaustion and distressed state of mind and dispatched the CAFALO to Milsom Bay for R and R.

Tony had told her that he had faked a conversation with Gibbs and had told Henry that he had tried to enlist Gibbs' help with a project with the Pink House. In fact, he had never spoken to Gibbs about the House but had wanted to see if Henry would take the bait and use it to try and lure him to the lonely spot in the Bay. When Gibbs had apparently left a message on Tony's work phone that he would be coming to help with Tony's new project, Tony had known that it could have only have come from Henry.

Gibbs was already in Milsom Bay. Tony had alerted him to his suspicions and Gibbs had quietly trailed Tony to the Bay in order to keep him safe. Gibbs had been able to set an observation post on the top floor of the Pink House while Tony placed some bugs in strategic places. It seemed likely that, if Henry was coming, he would come in from the sea to avoid attracting attention so Tony had included a device at the end of the pier. Tony also put a wire on himself although he half expected that Henry would search him. He agreed a signal with Gibbs but resolved to leave it as late as possible in order to get as much information from Henry as possible.

It was now some time since Henry had tied Tony to the pier but Gibbs and Laura were unable to see what was going on. The wire stuck to Tony's chest was now only broadcasting gurgling sounds as the water had risen to engulf it.

"It's like being in the womb," said Laura as she tried to lighten the mood. "Or whale music?" she suggested.

Gibbs grunted and returned to his watching. He switched to listening to what was being picked up by the bug at the end of the pier. His face remained calm and impassive but the Chief noticed that his hands were tightly clenched round the binoculars.

"We should go in," said Laura. "For his wire to have failed the water must be up to his chest. We need to do something. We know that Henry was responsible for the thefts at Lejeune and that he is a drug dealer here and in Virginia. What else is there to find out?"

"DiNozzo isn't finished yet," said Gibbs. "Let him run with it."

"He can't run," said Laura, "that's the point. He's nearly drowning and Henry could shoot him at any moment."

"It's his op," said Gibbs, "it's down to him."

Laura fell silent as she heard the story unfold of Henry's framing of his father and his role in the lieutenant's death. Gibbs heard her gasp as she heard his confession and spared her a brief glance. She was wiping a tear from her eye even as a look of steely determination dawned on her face. The words 'Rule 15' came through the recorder and Gibbs was gone.

"Move in," he ordered through his radio, "Now!"

Laura raced after Gibbs and they ran towards the end of the pier. Gibbs paused when he got there and scanned the water desperately for sight of Tony but couldn't see anything at first.

"Look," said Laura pointing out to sea a little.

Gibbs followed her gaze and saw a small boat turned upside-down in the water. He was about to dive in when two heads broke the surface and he saw Tony with his arm round Henry's neck. He smiled grimly when he saw Gibbs and the Chief but didn't let go. He began to swim to shore dragging Henry with him.

Gibbs and the Chief helped them both out of the water and were joined by two NCIS agents who had been hiding among the dunes and waiting to be called.

"Chief," said Henry as he lay panting on the pier, "it's worse than I thought! The lieutenant kidnapped me. He tried to drown me! Thank God you came. He's gone mad. He was raving on about how I'd tried to kill him. You have to do something."

"We will," Laura promised.

"I thought he was going to murder me and let my body float out to sea," moaned Henry.

"These are very serious accusations, Lieutenant DiNozzo," said Laura, "what do you have to say?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "what's going on?"

Henry gasped when he realised Gibbs was there but tried to recover. "Agent Gibbs! The lieutenant has been saying awful things about you. He's collapsed under the strain. He's in urgent need of help, medical help. We have to get it for him."

"That's kind of you, Henry," said Laura, "not many people would be so forgiving of someone who'd kidnapped them and tried to kill them."

"Yeah," said Gibbs, "you're one of a kind."

Henry looked hopeful for a moment as it seemed that Gibbs and the Chief believed his story.

"So," said Gibbs, "DiNozzo, what have you got to say for yourself?"

Tony looked irritated at this byplay, "I'm hoping that I don't have to say anything," he groused, "and that you've got all this recorded?"

Gibbs grinned as he relented, "Yeah. We heard everything. Henry here has been a very naughty boy."

"But …" began Henry.

"I knew that message on my work phone was a fake," said Tony, "Agent Gibbs was never going to come here to help me with the Pink House. You were the only person who thought that and you were the only person who could have left that message. You made up one story too many, Henry."

"But I tied you up," said Henry, "you were drowning! How did you get free?"

"Ah," said Tony, "Agent Gibbs will tell you that I can hold my breath underwater for a long time." He looked at Gibbs significantly, "it's come in useful before. And rule 9 was useful too." He unsheathed the buckle of his belt to reveal his trusty knife. "I cut through the rope as soon as my waist was underwater," he said, "I was just holding on to the post to keep myself in position."

"You cut it fine," said Gibbs sternly.

"Trust me, I didn't want to," said Tony, "but Henry has an aversion to the truth. Well, you heard him. He kept on trying to tell more stories, more lies. It took longer than I expected." He shivered from the cold.

"You got your man," said Gibbs, "in the end."

"Couldn't risk him getting away," said Tony, "and call me petty, but it felt good to swim up and turn his boat upside-down."

"Good work, Lieutenant DiNozzo," said Chief Martin formally, "Agent Gibbs was right that I should trust you to get the job done." Tony nodded. She turned to Henry, "I can't believe what I just heard. Your father was a fine man. A credit to his family and to the force and you destroyed everything. I can't stand to look at you."

Henry seemed to have come to a standstill. For the moment he had no more stories or lies to spin and he just sat morosely awaiting his fate.

"Agent Gibbs," said the Chief, "NCIS has an interest in Mason because of the crimes at Lejeune. May I ask that you take him into custody? I don't want Raleigh headquarters to be sullied by his presence. I trust my officers implicitly but I don't want to put temptation in their way by having him in their custody. I want him fit to stand trial."

"We can do that," agreed Gibbs.

"Thank you. We will discuss jurisdiction later and where he is to be kept but I would prefer him to be out of the State for the moment."

Gibbs nodded to the two NCIS agents and they took Henry into custody.

"Where are McGoogle and Bishop?" asked Tony.

"They're in Raleigh. Keeping an eye on Tali," said Gibbs.

Henry stopped when he heard this, "but you brought Tali here," he protested, "you said that's what you were going to do."

Tony looked at Henry with mock sympathy, "I lied. It's awful, isn't it, when people don't tell the truth? I wasn't going to risk bringing Tali here until I knew what you were up to."

"So when I threatened you with shooting Tali and Millie … you knew I wouldn't be able to?" said Henry.

Tony shrugged, "More lies. Just a whole tissue of lies. Wilmington police were standing guard outside Millie's café, we knew you couldn't do anything. This was all about getting the truth out of you."

Henry slumped as he realised that all his plans had failed. Strangely, nobody felt any sympathy.

"Come on, DiNozzo," said Gibbs gruffly, "before you catch your death of cold."

Tony sighed but allowed himself to be shepherded back to his cabin where he found Ducky waiting for him.

"Ah, dear boy," he said, "I am very pleased to see that you have survived. I trust that matters have reached a satisfactory conclusion? …Excellent," he swept on, not giving Tony a chance to reply. "Well, of course, they must have otherwise you would not be here. I would, however, wish forcibly to remonstrate with you about the doubtful wisdom of sitting around in damp clothes."

"I didn't have much choice, Ducky," said Tony.

"There is always a choice, Anthony," said Ducky firmly, "and it is time you realised that sometimes it is permissible to take the less dangerous choice. Now, go and have a hot shower and get changed into dry clothes and then come back lickety-split."

Tony was already in the bathroom but he poked his head out at this, " _lickety-split_?" he queried.

"Lickety-split," confirmed Ducky.

Tony did indeed return 'lickety-split' and submitted meekly enough to Ducky listening to his chest. After a few minutes he said, "That all seems most satisfactory, Anthony. Although, of course, the residual effects of such a prolonged immersion may not manifest themselves for some time. But never fear, should you develop a cough I will be able to recommend a most efficacious cough medicine."

Tony had been largely tuning Ducky's words out but he sat upright at that. "Oh, no," he said, "I'm never taking cough medicine again!"

"As you wish," said Ducky serenely, "I suppose it is understandable that you feel a certain aversion to it although I can assure you that is most unusual for it to be 'enhanced' with syrup of ipecac. Indeed, there was a time when syrup of ipecac was an ingredient in cough medicines."

Tony shuddered and shook his head.

"And I have good news for you," said Ducky, "Timothy and Eleanor are driving down here and bringing Tali with them. I trust that is in order?"

Tony nodded more happily at this news.

"And Timothy advised me that young Frazer is accompanying them."

Tony looked puzzled for a moment, "Oh, you mean Mac?"

"Indeed. Although I must admit I don't understand this penchant for not calling people by their given name," said Ducky.

"Indeed," mimicked Tony, " _Ducky_!"

"Oh," said Ducky, "oh, yes! I should say that Frazer said he has missed his young charge so much that he is willing to forgo his Iron Man training weekend in order to care for her."

Tony nodded and then looked up as there was a tap at the door and Gibbs walked in. Ducky decided to make himself scarce,

"Mrs Lacey tells me that she has found a recipe for lavender shortbread. I feel it is incumbent on me to sample it. So, au revoir gentlemen. Anthony, be sure to let me know if you suffer any adverse symptoms from your soaking."

"Thanks, Gibbs," said Tony when they were alone once more. "The Chief didn't want to involve Raleigh PD when I went to see her about Henry. I don't think she quite believed in it. Hell, I wasn't sure I believed it either. What a mess! It's going to be a lot for people to come to terms with. They liked Henry, you know. And there's Casey … she's going to find out Henry tried to kill her and had a hand in his father dying. There's going to be some healing to be done in Raleigh. But, like I said, thanks for helping out. It was good to know that it was you on my six."

"You did well, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, "glad to help. And like she said, it was partly a NCIS case."

"The Chief said that she would have stopped it all earlier," said Tony, "but you stopped her."

"It was your op, DiNozzo. Like I told her, you have to trust the person in charge. And I've always trusted your instincts."

"Thanks, Bo-Gibbs. That means a lot."

"And you did well with Tali as well," said Gibbs, "your instincts were right to keep her safe."

"I've been wondering, Gibbs … about Tali …"

"What?"

"Kit and Andy love having her. Perhaps she'd be better off with them?"

"What you talking about, DiNozzo?"

"This whole Henry thing. It makes you think about fathers. How complicated the relationship is. Look at Henry and his Dad … do you think Henry Senior didn't love his son enough? Where did it all go wrong? Look how Junior turned out. Was that his Dad's fault?"

"DiNozzo …"

"And then there's John and Doug. John's one of the best people I know but look at how screwed up he and Doug are. What would Doug be like if he and John had a better relationship?"

"Tony …"

"And then there's me and my Dad. And we all know how messed up I am." Tony laughed uneasily and gazed at Gibbs. Gibbs gazed back knowing that there was another indefinable relationship that Tony might be thinking had gone bad.

"Just because you have a bad relationship with a father doesn't mean you have to turn into some sort of psychopath, sociopath or other type of path," Gibbs said firmly. "We all have choices. And I reckon, somewhere along the line, you made the decision not to be defined by a crappy relationship with your Dad."

Tony looked uncertain.

"And I was proud of you today. The way you dealt with Henry. But that was work and I've got used to expecting the best from you. But it seems to me that you're doing pretty well with Tali."

"What if I screw up?" asked Tony. "I don't want her turning into a female Henry or Doug. And it's not as if I'm always going to be around."

"And how do you think she'd feel if she found out that her Dad had shipped her off to another family?" said Gibbs, "you think she'd believe you thought it was for her own good? She'd think she wasn't wanted."

"I guess," said Tony.

"Do you _want_ to let her go?" asked Gibbs, "is that what you want?"

"No," admitted Tony.

"Then don't," said Gibbs, "keep her and make up your mind not to mess up. I reckon you can do pretty much anything you set your mind to, Anthony."

"I'm keeping Mac on," said Tony warningly.

"That's your decision," said Gibbs, "and I shouldn't have suggested that it was a wrong one. I reacted too quickly."

"Thanks, Gibbs. Now, about that fence …"

But before he could finish there was another knock at the door and John Sutherland came in with a puzzled look on his face.

"Tony," he said, "Doug tells me that you and he are going to do up the Pink House. And that I'm going to be running painting classes."

"And Gibbs will be teaching sailing," said Tony mischievously.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"Don't worry," said Tony peaceably, "I didn't mean it. It was just a ruse to trap Henry."

"I'm not so sure," said John, "Doug is pretty fired up about it. He's got a surveyor standing by."

"It was a joke," said Tony, "I don't want to run a conference centre."

"You could run movie appreciation seminars," suggested John.

"It was a _joke_ ," repeated Tony.

"I could do woodworking classes," said Gibbs thoughtfully, "eventually. I'll have to retire one day and it would be good to have something in reserve."

"And I might enjoy those painting classes," said John.

"It was a _joke_ ," repeated Tony a little desperately.

"It's good to see Doug enthusiastic," said John a little wistfully, "and it's something we could do together."

Tony opened his mouth to repeat his mantra about it being a joke but closed it again as he wondered if it had been and whether or not John and Gibbs were teasing him.

"We'll see," he said tactfully.

An hour or so later Tali was delivered by Bishop and Tim. In the light of Tony's conversation with Gibbs, it was perhaps fortunate that she ran towards her father with delight and refused to be parted from him even when Ruskin/Kelev trotted in. Her resolution wavered a little when Doug arrived to make his sales pitch about the Pink House but she settled for waving happily to him while he earnestly set about trying to persuade Tony that he was the best person to get him a deal. Tony mostly nodded and smiled as he realised that if he wasn't careful he would be going into partnership with Doug.

As the day drew to a close, Mac took Tali off to bed and everyone except Gibbs went home for the night. Gibbs was going to sleep on Tony's couch.

"What were you going to say about the fence?" asked Gibbs as they sat outside the cabin to catch the last of the daylight.

"Ah," said Tony, "that night that you came round. When you asked about the fence."

"And you gave me the brush-off," said Gibbs, "I understand. You don't want me to do it."

"No," said Tony, "that's not it."

"I understood," said Gibbs stiffly, "you were mad at me."

"Yes, I was," admitted Tony, "but I spend half my life being made at you. It comes with the Gibbs territory. That isn't why I didn't want you to do it."

"Then why?" asked Gibbs.

"White picket fence," said Tony thoughtfully, "it's a cliché, isn't it? Part of trying to create a perfect world."

"And?" asked Gibbs.

"Being here. Learning to be a Dad. Seeing what can go wrong. It's all made me realise that you can't try to make something perfect. It would be like trying to freeze a bubble or trap a rainbow. You can't do it. Or perhaps you can, but you don't do it with _things,_ objects … it has to come from within. A white picket fence … if I get you to build one I'd be trying to chase someone else's vision of perfection. And I don't want to do that. I want to build my own life … our own life … with Tali."

Gibbs nodded with a hint of pride, "so no white picket fence?"

"No white picket fence," agreed Tony. "But we still need a fence. Just not a white one. You up for that?"

"I could manage that," Gibbs agreed solemnly.

"I've put her to bed, Mr D," said Mac as he came outside. "She's asleep now. Tired out."

"Thanks, Mac," said Tony, "good to have you back."

"Good to be back," said Mac. "Uh, Mr Gibbs? Sorry, _Agent_ Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"Mr D was telling me that you're good at woodwork."

Gibbs shrugged modestly.

"And that you're going to build him a fence."

"He told you that, did he?" said Gibbs with mock severity, "he was confident then?"

Tony tried to look innocent.

"And I wondered," continued Mac, "if I could help you?"

"Help me?" said Gibbs.

"My grandfather was a master carpenter," said Mac, "I used to spend hours with him when I was a kid. He had all his woodworking stuff in his basement. It was great. I picked up a lot from him. I'd like to find out if I remember any of it."

Gibbs stared at him for a moment before saying "I'll look forward to it," as he finally began to warm to Mac. Surely nobody who had woodworking in their blood could be a bad person? Perhaps DiNozzo had made the right choice after all.

Tony smiled as he saw Gibbs and Mac plunge into a discussion about the relative merits of timber suitable for garden fences. He slipped away into Tali's bedroom where she was sleeping clutching her stuffed dog. Somehow he thought, everything might turn out OK even if he did have to buy the Pink House!

* * *

 _AN: done at last! Thank you to those who have followed, and put up with, the twists and turns._

 _I have no idea if Tony will be able to wriggle out of buying the Pink House!_

 _The characters aren't mine (except the ones that are!) and are safely back in their boxes._


End file.
